Without a doubt
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: After two years Jenny gets away from her kidnappers and gains a life with the man she loves that she always wanted and deserved but it's not all plain sailing. Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby and kids. season 7/8 twist in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I know not another jibbs story from yours truly well sorry but I can't help it. I know I have two other stories that I'm writing at the moment but I have writers block but I promise I have a week and three and a half days until my summer hols and when that comes I will write like crazy. This take's place two years after me what you think enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boy I wish I did.**

Without a doubt

Chapter 1

Tired, cold and pain were just some of the feelings she was experiencing.

She was barefoot running from the man she had just killed, the man that had kidnapped her two years ago, the man that turned his back to her for a minuet giving her an ample opportunity to strike him so he fell the floor them beat him to death with her bare hands.

She was not only running away from her kidnapper but most importantly she was running to the one man that always made her feel safe. He didn't make her feel safe because he had a gun and knew how to use it but because he was so strong and had a comforting presence that only he could give her, he didn't have to say or do anything just knowing he was there and that he would always have her back was enough.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She looked around and realised she was luck that it was two in the morning so there was no one around. If anyone had seen her they probably would have thought she was crazy and needed serious medical help. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her hair was long and knotty and seriously needed to be washed and her hands were covered in a mixture of her and her kidnapper's blood. She started walking again after realising that the second kidnapper could be out looking for her so it was better to keep moving.

She just hoped that who she was going to see would believe her. She would soon find out.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was tiered physically and mentally. He and his team got a hard case. It involved a marine's wife who had red hair and green eyes and reminded the team of the women they had lost two years ago.

A women to some was a mother figure and to others a friends and partner but to him she was so much more. She just didn't know it.

He drank the remaining drops of bourbon in his mug then refilled it and took a healthy gulp. Everything reminded him of her. When he had first introduced her to bourbon and how her nose scrunched up after tasting it for the first time and how cute he had thought she looked. The number of times she had come down to his basement to talk to him and all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her and to kiss her till the end of time. But then he was too stubborn to let his heart speak instead of his head.

Gibbs was brought from his thought by a figure standing in his door way. He turned to them and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He made his way up the stairs just in time to catch them as they fell.

"Jen" Gibbs said as he caught her in his arms.

It was her. Her hair was longer and the blond had grown out and she had lost a lot of weight but it was her. It has his Jenny.

He carried what felt like her what felt like weight less body up stairs to his bedroom and placed her gently down on his bed.

He paced for a while not sure what to do until he decided to call the only other person he could think off and he could trust not to tell anyone.

"Hey Gibbs do we have a case?" Ziva whispered after being woken by her phone ringing.

"I need you at my house, come alone" Gibbs said before hanging up the phone.

Ziva slipped out of bed when she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. "Tony let go Gibbs needs me" Ziva giggle into the Italians ear.

"Why didn't he call me" Tony said pouting and kissing her wrist before letting it go.

"I don't know" Ziva said before pulling Tony's old Ohio state jumper over her head and then changing into something that didn't scream 'me and Tony are breaking rule twelve' to Gibbs

"Sweet dreams my little hairy but" Ziva whispered into the sleepy Italians ear before going to kiss him on the cheek but he moved so she ended up kissing him on the lips then Ziva got into her mini and drove to Gibbs's house.

Ziva was met at the front door by Gibbs. "Thanks for coming" Gibbs said as she entered his house.

"It was nothing, what is the problem" Ziva said wanting to go back to her and Tony's apartment so she could be in his embrace.

Gibbs started walking up the stairs and motioned for her to follow him. He stopped out-side his bedroom door. "I know this sounds crazy but is it me or is that Jenny" He said opening the door and pointing to the past out red head on his bed.

Ziva crept over so to get a closer look at the women without disturbing her. "It's…I…how" Ziva stuttered.

"I don't know she just appeared at the top of my basement stairs…but uh it is Jenny I'm not going crazy" Gibbs said moving to crouch next to Ziva in front of the women.

"Without a doubt" Ziva said not taking her eyes off of the women.

TBC

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: sorry it's been a while I have been really busy. Thank you all for your really great reviews I hope I can keep the story really good and I hope the reviews keep coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Ziva and Gibbs sat for a while just staring at Jenny.

"Do you think I should call Ducky, I mean she may need medical help and I don't want to take her to the hospital in case there is someone after her" Gibbs said as they walked out of his bedroom and down stairs to the lounge.

"I think it would be best to get her checked by Ducky and I agree this is the safest place for her" Ziva said and Gibbs nodded.

"I'm going to call him you help your-self to coffee or anything" he said pointing to the kitchen then grabbing his phone and dialling a familiar number.

Ducky had gotten to Gibb's house within an hour.

"Thanks for coming Duck" Gibbs said letting the old ME into his house.

"It's nothing Jethro, uh good morning Ziva. Now what is it you needed me for?" Ducky said hugging Ziva and taking his hat and coat off.

"It's um it's…J…why don't you follow me" Gibbs said deciding that his old friend may think he had gone insane if he told him rather than showed him.

Ducky followed Jethro up-stairs and to his bedroom where he couldn't believe that Jenny was laying on the bed.

"Jethro…its Jennifer but how" Ducky said taking his glasses of and cleaning them his handkerchief.

"She just turned up at my door a couple of hours ago" Jethro said going into his bathroom and coming back with a damp cloth and setting it on Jenny's forehead. "I was hoping, you could check her over and make sure there isn't anything really wrong with her" Jethro said looking down at Jenny lovingly which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva or Ducky.

"Of course" Ducky said stepping forward and Jethro and Ziva left for a moment for Ducky to check her over.

Ducky began by listening to her heart and then checking she had no broken bones. He started putting things back into his bag when he noticed she started to stir.

"Jethro, Ziva Jennifer is beginning to stir" Ducky called before the two rushed in to the room.

Jenny's eye's fluttered open. Her emerald eyes were met by sea blue eyes. "Jethro" She said weakly trying to raise her hand to his cheek.

Gibbs grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "Its ok Jen, I'm here and I'm never letting to go again" Gibbs said looking adoringly at the women in front of him.

Jenny smiled then noticed her two other friends "Ducky, Ziva" She said her voice still very crackly. Ziva hugged her dear friend before helping her sit up. Ducky came over and kissed her forehead. Ducky and Gibbs let Ziva and Jenny talk so left the room.

"How is she Duck" Gibbs asked worried for Jenny.

"Well she is very dehydrated and needs food and her body is covered in bruises and some cuts but she doesn't have any broken bones, I want to run some blood tests but other than that I can't see anything else wrong with her" Ducky said putting the blood samples in his bag.

"Duck you can't tell anyone about this I have a bad feeling that someone at NCIS is behind it" Ducky nodded.

Ziva came out of the bedroom. "I'm going to get her some water" Ziva said pushing past Gibbs and Ducky and walking down stairs.

"There is a spare room if you want to take a nap" Gibbs said to Ducky remembering it was still early in the morning. Ducky nodded then headed to the spare room.

Gibbs went in to his bed room. Jenny was sitting up on his bed with her head resting on his headboard. Jenny smiled. "Jen where have you been for the past two years" He asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I…I was kidnapped by…" Jenny didn't get to finish before Gibbs's mobile phone started ringing.

"Yeah Gibbs, uh huh ok" Gibbs said before putting the phone down. Gibbs turned and looked at Jenny.

"What?" She said seeing his shocked face.

"Trent Kort is dead" Gibbs said and noticed Jenny didn't look surprised. "Jen…did you have something to do with it?"

TBC

**Please review and again sorry for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: thanks for all your fab reviews please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

"Jen answer me" Gibbs said looking at the red head in front of him trying to read her eyes. He saw panic, pain, anger and hurt; things he didn't like to ever see in her eyes.

"It...it was self-defence" Jenny muttered trying to get off of Gibbs bed but failing so Gibbs came over and helped her get more comfortable in the bed. "Someone had been paying Kort for two years to kidnap me, I don't know who or why they were paying him to do it but they were…" Jenny said almost in tears.

Gibbs enveloped her in a much needed hug. Jenny rested here head against his chest while he kissed her forehead and held her tight.

Once Jenny had stopped crying she continued, her head still on his chest. "I was held in a warehouse in California until yesterday when a privet plane came to take us to D.C, I was drugged so don't remember the flight but when it landed I was forced to get into the back of a van and it took us to Rockcreek park where we were going to meet the person paying Kort but then Kort turned around for just a moment giving me an opportunity to strike and I took it and after that I ran" Jenny said gripping Gibbs a bit tighter. "What are we going to do?" Jenny asked looking up into Gibbs big blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea who could have been paying Kort?" Gibbs asked

"No, do you?"

"It could be someone at NCIS like…"

"Vance" Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky and Ziva (who had been listening at the door) all shouted at once. Ziva and Ducky walked into Gibbs bedroom.

"Ziva call the rest of the team, Kort's dead meet at Rockcreek Park ASAP" Gibbs ordered and Ziva began to walk out of the room.

"Duck meet us at the crime scene" Ducky nodded and was about to walk out before Gibbs stopped him and Ziva.

"And neither of you tell anyone about Jen, not even Abs, DiNozzo or McGee and especially do not tell Vance" Gibbs said. Ducky nodded and walked out.

Ziva nodded then walked up to Jenny and hugged her "It's good to have you back and I promise we will get whoever is behind this" Ziva whispered into her friends ear before leaving the room.

"You have more sleep and have a shower and there is left over Chinese in the frig if you're interested" Gibbs said looking for all of his gear that he would need for the crime scene "um there is my rifle in the basement and there is your old sig in the wardrobe, you know in case you need a weapon"

Jenny raised an eyebrow "Why do you have my old sig may I ask"

"There are some of your clothes there as well" Gibbs said looking for his NCIS cap then finding it.

"Why do you have some of my clothes?" Jenny asked razing her eyebrow higher. He didn't answer he just smiled.

"We'll get this sorted Jen I promise" Gibbs said kissing Jenny on the cheek before leaving.

"I know you will" Jenny muttered to her-self.

Later at the crime scene…

"I can't believe he is dead I mean I always hated the guy but still" Tony said taking a crime scene photo.

"Well believe it Anthony he died about four hours ago making it about two a clock this morning" Ducky said reading the liver probe from Kort's body.

"Boss I found a truck a couple of blocks away it matches the keys found on the body" McGee said walking up to Gibbs.

"Good work McGee" Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"The runner who found his body said he was just out for his morning jog and found the body but he did say he saw a dark car drive away at quite a speed" Ziva said reading the page of the notebook.

"Ok let's get back to NCIS and give Abby the evidence" Gibbs said then they began packing up before heading back to NCIS.

Gibbs sat at his desk and felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up at the cat-walk were Vance was standing glaring down at him with a toothpick in his mouth. Gibbs began working so Vance walked back to his office.

Half an hour later…

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen after going out for coffee. "What we got" Gibbs asked.

McGee spoke first "Kort had been receiving regular large amounts of money from an anonymous account, I'm tracing were the money came from now"

"He had also been receiving regular calls from a burn phone; I'm trying to get the shop where it was purchased to give me their surveillance footage to see if I could identify the buyer" Tony said not looking up from his computer.

"I have contacted the CIA and they say Kort was fired two years ago and they hadn't heard of him since" Ziva said after putting her phone down.

Gibbs phone went off "Yeah be there in a minuet Abs" Gibbs put the phone down "Abby has identified the second person's blood and she said it's something we're not going to believe"

The two younger men didn't see the panic look Ziva threw at Gibbs. Gibbs took a big gulp before stepping into the elevator.

TBC

**So will they have to tell the team? Is it Vance who was paying Kort? Please tell me what you think and sorry its short review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: thanks for all your reviews you all rock and I hope this story isn't disappointing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an NCIS cap.**

Chapter 4

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Gibbs and McGee got out but Ziva was held back by one of Tony's strong muscular arms.

"Ziva what's going on, is it something to do with Gibbs this morning?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"I was sworn to secrecy that I wouldn't tell I'm sorry" Ziva said cupping his cheek. Tony nodded then was about to get off when Ziva stopped him. "Tony if I could tell you I would honest" Ziva put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know" Tony's said before kissing her lovingly on the lips and walking out of the elevator and followed the loud music to Abby's lab.

"Ok know we're all here, I can reveal my findings and its very hinky, I almost didn't believe it and I believe in the supernatural and stuff and this is really weird and…" Abby was cut off by Gibbs.

"Abs your rambling" Gibbs said putting a hand on her shoulder "Just show us what you've got".

Abby nodded then type some buttons on his computer and what Gibbs was dreading to appear appeared. "The second set of finger prints and blood belongs to… former Director Jenny Shepard and before you say it Gibbs I have check it three times and have had the same results every time" Abby said turning to Gibbs with very teary eyes.

"But how is this possible she died two years ago" Tim said looking at Gibbs very confused.

"I checked her pulse there is no way she could be alive" Tony said looking at Ziva who along with Gibbs didn't look very surprised they just looked very worried.

"Don't tell Vance about this" Gibbs said walking out of the lab trying to avoid answering the question that the three wanted to ask.

"Ziva what is going on" Abby said as her and the two men turned to look at her.

"I'm not allowed to tell I promised a friend I wouldn't and I will not obey their trust but I promise all will come clear in time" Ziva said it killing her to lie to her very close friends.

Ziva turned and walked out leaving three very frustrated people standing in Abby's lab. "Why can't they tell us?"

"I bet it has something to do with the fact Gibbs called Ziva at three this morning and made her go to his house" Tony said without thinking of an explanation as to how or why he knew this.

"How do you know?" Tim said eyeing Tony suspiciously.

"She told me" Tony said defending him-self.

"I think maybe we should go the Gibbs's house to investigate" Abby said with a grin.

"He'll kill us" Tony said thinking about the number of head slaps he would receive.

"He wouldn't kill me" Abby said with a grin "Look if this has something to do with Mummy we have to find out".

"Mummy?" Tim asked.

"Yeah you know Gibbs is the Daddy were the children Ducky is the grandfather and Jenny is the Mummy" Abby explained "so you in or not"

"I'm in" Tim said always being faithful to Abby.

"Abby if we get caught…" Tony said.

"I know your dead" Abby said grabbing her coat and Keys before walking out of her lab.

"Well to die would be an awfully good adventure" Tony said quoting Peter Pan.

Meanwhile Ziva and Gibbs were in the elevator. "I hate lying to them Gibbs and I understand it is for Jenny's safety but I still hate it" Ziva said.

"I know but they will find out soon a promise" Gibbs said looking at his 'daughter' straight in the eyes.

"I hope so" Ziva muttered as the doors opened.

Jenny had a shower shortly after Gibbs had left. Just like he said she found a box full of pictures and some of her clothes and most importantly her sig. He pulled out a pair of Jeans and an old green jumper and put them on.

Drying and brushing her hair took longer than usual as it was longer and hadn't been brushed in a very long time. She even found a bottle of her perfume and some make-up that she used to have on her vanity table. She couldn't believe he had kept this stuff.

She went down stairs and made her-self some coffee and got the left over takeaway out of the fridge and settled her-self down in his basement on a sofa that was usually covered up. That way no one would see her through a window or something.

Once she had finished eating the food she decided she wanted to sand part of the boat. She was looking around for a sanding block when she came across something she didn't expect to find.

It was the letter she had begun to write but never got the chance to. All the paper said was dear Jethro. He must have wondered what she was going to write and the truth is so did she. Jenny was brought from her thoughts by the front door opening.

Jenny grabbed her gun that was on the sofa and waited at the top of the stairs for the people who entered.

After arguing for at least five minutes Abby entered the house and the two men followed.

They were about to go into the lounge when the door to Gibbs basement opened.

"Freeze" Jenny said pointing a gun at them. She lowered it when they turned around.

"Jenny?"

TBC

**What did yah think? Kind of crap. Review and tell me please. More to come…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: thanks for all your reviews and support. I'll try and make the chapter longer but I'm not promising anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

Abby stared at the red-head in disbelief for a moment before stepping forward closer to her. Tony and McGee Stood looking at Jenny thinking about the last time they had seen her.

Tony was thinking of her blood cover body. No pulse her skin pale. He couldn't believe she had been alive for the past two years. Her hair was longer, she had lost weight but it was their fearless leader.

Abby stepped closer so she was face to face with Jenny. She was reading her eyes; she could see happiness, sorrow and love.

Abby touched Jenny's face to make sure she wasn't dreaming and when she was sure she wasn't and that Jenny was real she hugged her tight and Jenny felt her begin to sob.

"Ssssh Abby its ok" Jenny whispered trying to sooth Abby who was like a daughter to her. Jenny looked over Abby's shoulder and smiled at Tony and Tim who looked very shocked and gave her a weak smile in return.

As soon as Abby let go of Jenny she took her hand in hers and walked down into the basement were she was safer and the two men followed.

Jenny filled them all in on the situation and how Gibbs was suspicious of Vance and they all agreed that he could be behind it as he had motive.

Meanwhile Gibbs and Ziva were in the bullpen working when Vance appeared. "Where are special agents DiNozzo and McGee" He asked the toothpick thermally in his mouth.

"Out on a lead" Gibbs said not actually knowing where they were but he wouldn't tell Vance that.

"Uh huh, anything on the second set of prints and blood" Vance asked wondering what they had found out so far.

"Nope, nothing yet" Gibbs growled.

"Tell me the moment you do" Vance said before walking away and back to his office.

"Trace McGee and DiNozzo's phone's I'm going to see Abby" Gibbs said to Ziva before getting into the elevator.

As soon as he got off the elevator he realised Abby wasn't in her lab or you would be able to hear the music. He got back in the elevator and went back to the bullpen.

"I traced their cells and uh… Gibbs there at your house" Ziva said as he walked past.

"Abby must be with them lets go" Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge as did Ziva then they got into the elevator.

Back at Gibbs's house.

"So once Vance is gone are you going to come back to NCIS" Tim asked leaning against Gibb's half made boat.

"I would love that Tim but I don't know if they will offer it to me" Jenny said sitting next to Abby on the sofa.

"So are Mummy and Daddy back together" Abby asked with a grin before slurping the last of the caf-pow she had brought with her.

"No Abs" Jenny said with a small smile inside knowing that she did want answer that question with a yes but that wasn't going to happen.

"You wait it will just take time, I could see it in Gibbs's eyes when I told him it was your finger prints and blood" Abby said grinning and nodding her head.

_I hope your right Abby_ Jenny thought taking a sip of her coffee.

"It hasn't been the same without you Jenny" Tony said sitting on one of Gibbs work benches, being careful not to sit on any bolts or nails.

"I know Gibbs think apologising is a sign of weakness but I think it takes strength anyway what I wanted to say was I'm sorry for all the pain I've been putting you through the past years" Jenny said looking at the three people she had grown to love as her family.

"We missed you so much" Abby said giving her another Abby hug which she returned. It was just what she needed.

There moment was broken when they heard the front door open and footsteps. Tony grabbed his gun as did McGee and jenny. Abby ran to Gibbs's gun draw and got his rifle out.

"Abby do you even know how to use that" Tony muttered to her.

"Tony I work with ballistics, so yeah I know how to use it" Abby said giving him and Abby glare.

The door to the basement was thrown open and they all raised their guns. As did the people at the door. "Shepard, DiNozzo and McGee lower your guns and Abby put my rifle down" Gibbs's voice boomed as he holstered his own weapon as did Ziva behind him. The others did as they were told.

Gibbs walked down the stairs to the basement and walked over to Abby taking the rifle out of her hands and putting back in its draw. Then walking past Tony and McGee and slapping them on the back of the head.

"Thank you boss" Tony mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You found you sig then" Gibbs said with a smirk standing in front of jenny who was sitting on the sofa.

Jenny nodded "Along with other things" She said raising an eyebrow. He just glared at her.

He turned to the others and said "Go home, see you tomorrow 0700 if your late don't bother coming" and with that they all ran before he changed his mind.

"Twenty buck says they will be together by the end of the week" Tony said as they walked to their cars that were parked out-side Gibbs's house.

"I bet by tomorrow" Abby said grinning.

"I bet a soon as the person behind it is caught" Ziva said.

"How about you Timmy" Abby asked McGee who was walking by her side.

"I'm not betting on them they will kill us if they find out and they normally do" Tim said. Before helping Abby into her car then getting into the passenger side.

Tony got in his car after helping Ziva into the other side then drove off. What they didn't notice was the person hiding around the corner.

Jenny and Gibbs decided on a take away for dinner then he went to go and get it.

While Gibbs went to get the food Jenny was walking back from the kitchen after getting herself a mug of coffee, when she was stopped by someone grabbing her by the waist and putting their hand over her mouth.

"Nice to see you again Jenny"

TBC

**What did you think? Wasn't too good. Oh well. Please tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A****uthor notes: thank you all for your amazing reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you to my big sister for helping me came up with the fight scenes. I got some inspiration from the episode 'Shalom' in season 4. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_While Gibbs went to get the food Jenny was walking back from the kitchen after getting herself a mug of coffee, when she was stopped by someone grabbing her by the waist and putting their hand over her mouth._

_"Nice to see you again Jenny"…._

Current chap….

She thrashed her head back colliding with his nose; she heard the distinct cracking noise and felt his grip loosen ever so slightly as she broke it.

In anger; he threw her to the floor and drew his gun from inside his jacket, he kicked her in the ribs while she was defenceless. She crawled away, her ribs burned she was sure he had broken something. She started to cough up some blood, he followed her as she backed herself against a wall, his gun trained on her the entire time. She sat up and her emerald eyes made fierce, brave contact with his.

"Why did you do it Leon, why did you pay kort to kidnap me?" Jenny asked before wiping some blood from her mouth and coughing again.

"I wanted you to suffer, I wanted you to feel a sliver of what I felt when you were chosen over me to be director, a _women_ over me" Vance said looking at her in disgust while the blood from his nose ran down towards his lips and he wiped it away his gun still pointing at the red-head leaning against the wall.

Vance stepped closer to her but she kept trying to move but it hurt just to breathe. "Chauvinist pig" Jenny muttered taking a sharp intake of breath as Vance kicked her in the ribs once more; sending waves of pain threw her body.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs had just paid for the Chinese when he felt his gut churning; telling him something was wrong. Gibbs got into his car and the uneasiness kept growing in his gut telling him there was something very wrong and that Jenny was in trouble.

He pulled out his mobile and rang the number of the burn phone that he had given Jenny earlier that day and she didn't pick up; something was most defiantly wrong.

"Tony get to my house and call Magee and Ziver, I think Jenny is in trouble" Gibbs said before hanging up and then driving as fast as he could home.

Tony put the phone down after hearing the dial tone. "Who was it" Ziva asked coming from the kitchen into the lounge with a bowl of popcorn ready for their movie night to begin.

"It was Gibbs, he thinks Jenny's in trouble we need to get to his house and he wants us to call McGee" Tony said grabbing his coat and helping Ziva into hers.

"I'll call McGee" Ziva said getting into the passenger seat of Tony's car.

"McGee it's Ziva, get to Gibbs's house Jenny may be in trouble…ok bring her with you…yeah see you there" Ziva said before putting the phone down.

"Who's Probie bringing with him?" Tony asked keeping his eye's on the road.

"Abby was with McGee so she will be coming, at least she can fire a gun" Ziva said and Tony nodded.

Back at Gibbs house…"

"What did Svetlana have to do with all this?" Jenny asked still leaning against the wall while Vance aimed his gun at her.

"She 'got her revenge' meanwhile it made it look like she sent those people to murder you rather than me send them to abduct you" Vance said amusement gracing his face for a moment before turning back to anger and triumph. "Now to do what Kort was too weak to do" Vance said with an evil grin.

He was about to pull the trigger when Jenny kicked him to the ground; making him drop the gun.

Jenny jumped up to her feat pain running threw her body.

Jenny grabbed the gun and put one leg on Vance's back; the heel of her foot digging into her back pushing him more into the floor. She could hear his muffled cries of pain as his broken nose was being pushed against the floor.

Gibbs and the others arrived out-side at the same time. Gibbs signalled for them to be quiet. Tony and Ziva took the back door, Gibbs and McGee took the front while Abby waited in the car calling the police.

The agents counted to three before bursting into Gibb's house their guns drawn. They were surprised to find Jenny with a gun pointing at Leon Vance. Jenny looked at them surprised before turning back to the vile man whom she was partly standing on.

"I want you to feel a _Sliver_ of the pain I went through over the past two years, so I'm not going to kill, you can spend the rest of your life in prison" Jenny said into his ear. She could just make out Vance's muffled laugh.

"You don't have any proof" he said.

"Yeah Jen there isn't any proof" Gibbs said looking at her. Expecting to see disappointment but instead seeing excitement and happiness.

"This enough proof for yah?" Jenny said her hand going under her green jumper exposing her already bruising ribs which made Gibbs and the others very concerned and hate Vance even more than they already did.

Jenny gritted her teeth as she ripped the tape recorder from her chest and pressed stop recording then she threw it at Gibbs who caught it effortlessly. Gibbs smiled at Jenny he had taught her well.

TBC

**So what did you think? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: thank you for reading and review you all rock and I look forward to more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

After calling the police and hearing no gun shot Abby climbed out of McGee's car and walked to Gibbs house and before she opened the front door she pulled the knife that Ziva had lent her so she could defend herself.

Abby opened the front door slowly and was happy to see Jenny standing over Vance. "The police should be here soon" Abby said as Gibbs got out his cuffs and cuffed Vance's hand behind his back.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs said smiling.

Jenny started to feel faint so she lent against the wall, this didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"Jen you alright" He knew she wasn't but he wanted her to admit it.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just finding it a little hard to breath" Jenny said in-between coughing up some blood and trying to not let the others see.

"I think you should go to hospital" Ziva said inspecting Jenny pale face and see the blood coming from her mouth.

"I don't nee…" Jenny began before everything went black and the last thing she heard was Gibbs telling Abby to call an ambulance.

Ziva grabbed Jenny by the waist. Abby quickly dialled for an ambulance and before she knew it the police had arrived and taken Vance away.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics put Jenny on a gurney and lifted her into the back of it.

They all decided that Gibbs should ride in the ambulance with her. The other climbed into Tony's car and on the way Ziva called Ducky and told him to meet them at Bethesda.

The team and Abby met Gibbs in the waiting room. "How is she" Tony asked sitting down on one of the plastic blue chairs next to him.

"They are checking her over and they think she may have some broken ribs" Gibbs said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" McGee said trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope so McGee" Gibbs said standing up "I'm going for coffee does anyone else want anything" everyone just shook their heads and Gibbs walked towards the canteen.

Ducky came in and found Tony Sitting with Ziva resting her head against him and their fingers entwined. Abby was the other side of Ziva with McGee's arm around her shoulder.

"What happened" Ducky asked them making Ziva lift her head off of Tony.

"Gibbs called us and said he had a bad feeling about Jenny being in trouble, when we all got there she was holding a gun at Vance, she got him confessing on a tape recorder strapped to her chest, she had bruises on her chest and then started coughing up blood and finding it hard to breath, then she fainted" Tony said as Ducky to Gibbs's seat.

"Where is Jethro" Ducky asked.

"He went to get coffee" Ziva said just as Gibbs entered a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs said sitting on the chair at the end of the row of chairs.

"Any idea what might be wrong" Ducky asked.

"They think she may have some broken ribs" Gibbs said as a doctor came in.

"Family of Jennifer Shepard" The doctor said and the whole team including Ducky and Abby stood up. "Your all family" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, I'm her husband, he's my father" Gibbs said pointing at Ducky "he's are son and she's his fiancé" Gibbs said pointing at Tony and Ziva who put arms around each other and pulled each other tight " And she's are daughter and her boyfriend" he said pointing at Abby and Tim.

The doctor looked at them not believing any of it but seeing they obviously cared about her a lot.

"Anyway how is she" Ziva said.

"As we suspected she has a couple of broken ribs and she also had a collapsed lung, we managed to mend the lung and the ribs should mend as long as she gets rest" The doctor said looking over her file.

"Can we see her" Abby asked with hope in her eyes.

"She is out at the moment but she should wake up soon, you can go in only a couple at a time, she's in room 203" The doctor said before walking away.

The group decided that Gibbs and Abby should go and see her first.

Abby walked into the room first. Jenny was pale and still, she didn't look in pain she looked at piece. Her long red hair was sprawled across the pillow.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and realised how many time's he had lost or come close to losing her. He didn't want to ever lose her again, he wanted to be with her and only her but would she give him a second chance?

TBC

**What did think? Sorry it was short the next one will be longer I promise. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: thanks for reading the story and for your reviews it means a lot and I look forward to more. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank you Tiva-Fiva for the last paragraph **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

The first thing Jenny was aware of was the smell of disinfectant. Then she could hear a constant beeping sound.

The lights were bright a stung her eyes as she slowly opened them.

As she tried to sit up a pain shot from her chest making her wince.

When she felt ready she opened her eyes and they quickly adjusted to the brightness. She looked around at the bare white walls and at all of the machines she seemed to be hooked up to.

Great she was in a hospital just what she hated. She didn't know what it was about hospitals she hated. It just seemed that every time she was in one someone had either died or someone she cared about had got very badly injured.

She finally managed to sit up but hat to grit her teeth in pain. Know she was more comfortable she took a better look around the room.

What she saw on the bedside table brought tears to her eyes. There was a bunch of black roses and a black teddy bear saying get well soon presumably from Abby and there were bunches of all sorts of flowers but the one's she liked best were the orchids. She didn't know who they were from but whoever they were they must have known her well as they got the exact type that were her favourite.

"I thought you would like them" A voice from the doorway said.

Jenny smiled "Thank you Jethro, there beautiful" she said as he walked into the room.

"How long was I out" Jenny asked as Gibbs sat down on a chair opposite her.

"Only two days" Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee then dumping it in the bin "Like mud" he muttered which made Jenny laugh a little then her laughter turned into a coughing fit.

Gibbs walked over to the side table and handed her the cup of water then sat next to her on the bed as she took a healthy gulp, Gibbs put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you" She muttered resting her head on his shoulder.

"Any time Jen" Gibbs said before kissing the top of her head. They stayed that for a moment before Gibbs let her sit back properly in her bed and he sat back in the seat.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and realised he was wearing the same clothes from two days ago; a pair of warn jeans and a red hoodie. "While I have been out for two days what have you been doing" Jenny asked raising and eyebrow and smirking.

"Been here" Gibbs said pointing to the chair.

"Jethro go home, have a shower, get some sleep and work on your boat"

"I'm fine Jen, I promised the others I wouldn't let you out of my sight" Gibbs said leaning forward and taking one if Jenny's hands in his and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Jenny was surprised by his action but didn't move away. His presents was comforting and safe and his touch made her fall more in love with him, if that was even possible.

"I'll be fine, you need a rest please do it for me" Jenny said her emerald eyes boring into his sapphire ones.

"I can look after her Gibbs" Ziva said standing in the doorway. She had watched the scene unravel but didn't want to interrupt until now.

Gibbs nodded and said "I'll be back later" before kissing Jenny on the cheek a squeezing her hand and then leaving after one last look at her.

Jenny smiled and sight contently. "Me and Tony bought you the sun flowers, we would of got you orchids but uh someone beat us to it and we thought sunflowers would brighten the room" Ziva said looking at Jenny's flowers and Gifts before sitting in the chair Gibbs had occupied.

"So you and Tony" Jenny said with a grin. Ziva nodded and blushed a little. "How long"

"Almost a year, after you 'died' I ended up back working with Mossed, my father sent me on a suicide mission were I was held captive, Gibbs, the team and my father were told I was dead" Ziva began and Jenny nodded for her to continue. "I'm not sure how but with help from Abby Tony found me and Gibbs, Tony and McGee came to rescue me, I was put in this room then the bag was lifted and I was sat opposite Tony who was tied to the chair and on truth serum and I asked him why he came and he told me he… he couldn't live without me, then the guy came in and was talking to Tony and Tony told him he had thirty seconds to live and before I knew it he was on the floor dead" Jenny took one of Ziva's hands for reassurance, then Ziva continued "Tony and McGee carried me out and Gibbs had killed everyone then they took me back to D.C" Ziva said a tear running down her face.

Jenny knew it was hard for Ziva to open up and was glad she had "Are you still working for you father?" Jenny asked as Ziva wiped away the tear with her free hand.

"No" Ziva said shaking her head "I'm know a probationary agent on Gibb's team" Ziva smiled and Jenny did too.

"I'm proud of you Ziva" Jenny said smiling at the young Israeli she had seen go from a trained assassin to a lovely bubbly women who had created a family at NCIS.

"So you and Gibbs" Ziva said giving Jenny the same look she had given Ziva when she had asked about Tony.

"I don't know, I mean obviously I'm still in love with him and everything he's done for me just makes me love him more, but I don't know if he feels the same way, I used to be able to read him like a book but two years has changed that" Jenny said running a hand threw her hair in frustration.

Ziva nodded at her friend "I _know _he still loves you, he wouldn't leave you and if he did he didn't leave the hospital, he rode in ambulance with you and he made up that he was your husband and Tony and Abby were your kids and I was Tony's fiancé and Tim was Abby's boyfriend…Oh and Ducky was his father" Ziva said laughing a little.

Jenny laughed as well. "Well Abby did call us Mummy and Daddy at one point" Jenny said remembering Abby's impressions of her and Jethro.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "If that's Jethro, tell him he's two hours early" Jenny said as Ziva got up to answer it.

"Jennifer can we talk in privet" Philip Davenport the secretary of the navy said to Ziva as he walked in.

Ziva looked over to Jenny and she nodded that it was ok. Ziva left closing the door behind.

Ziva stood outside the door along with sec-nav's security detail. The detail were much taller and more well-built than Ziva but it didn't mean that she was any less capable than them some would argue she was more capable.

Ziva was playing with her knife when she noticed Gibb's and the others emerge from the elevator. "Why are you out here and not in there" Gibbs said a little angry with Ziva.

"The secretary of the navy wanted to speak with her in privet" Ziva said motioning to the men guarding the door. Gibbs just nodded in return.

"It's visiting hours and we heard she was awake so we all came" Abby said bubbly as ever.

The silence was broken by the door to Jenny's room opening "It's good to see you Jenny" Sec-Nav said as he put on his hat and left the room. As he past Gibbs and the team he nodded and they did the same.

"You can come in now" Jenny said from her bed knowing it was visiting hours and that she was now awake the team would really want to see her and to be honest she really wanted to see them.

Abby was the first into the room and gave Jenny one of her Abby hugs. "Thank you for the flowers and bear" Jenny whispered to the Goth while still hugging her close. Abby just hugged her tighter in return.

"What did he want" Gibbs asked once everyone had piled into the room.

"Well he asked me if I would be interested in having my job back" Jenny said and everyone smiled in return.

"What did you say" Tony asked. He was leaning against the wall next to Ziva and they were secretly holding hands. This didn't go unnoticed by jenny.

"I told him I would take it" Jenny said smiling "is that ok with everyone" Jenny asked. Abby squealed and hugged Jenny again. "We'll have mummy and daddy back" she said jumping up and down then was stopped by McGee putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be a pleasure to have you back my dear" Ducky said giving Jenny a light hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After an hour of catching Jenny up on all the cases and events of the past two years the nurse came in and told them that the visiting hours were up and that only one of them could stay and of course they all left but Gibbs.

"You never told me if it was ok with you that I'm coming back as director" Jenny said to Gibbs before taking a sip of water.

Gibbs lent forward and took her free hand in his like he had done that morning. "I don't care what your title is…I am just glad you are coming back" he gave his signature boyish grin that always makes her heart melt and her knees quiver he carried on "Jen I hope you know I'm never letting you go again" He said leaning in and capturing her lips with his for the first time in twelve years and it felt better than ever.

Once air was needed he let her catch her breath before kissing her again this time full of love and lust,

"I know now" Jenny said once the kiss had finished and resting her head against his.

He grinned again and before she knew it they were kissing again.

TBC

**So what did you think? It was longer than usual I hope that's ok. Any suggestions about what should happen next? Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: thank you all for your amazing reviews and suggestions pleas keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Jenny came back into their lives, three weeks since Vance was arrested and three weeks since Jenny was admitted to hospital with a broken rib and collapsed lung. It was time for Jenny to leave the hospital.

Gibbs had gotten Ziva and Abby to go shopping for new clothes for Jenny. They came back from their trip with many tops trousers and skirts ready for when she came back as director as well as casual clothes.

Jenny was changing in one of the bathrooms while Gibbs signed the release forms.

"She should refrain from doing any strenuous activity's and should take pain killers if in pain and if you think something is seriously wrong then bring her to the hospital" The doctor said as Gibbs signed the last part of the form.

"Sure thing Doc" Gibbs said nodding and handing back the forms he had just signed.

"Well then Ms Shepard is free to go" The doctor said shaking Gibbs hand then his beeper went off and the doctor left.

Gibbs could help but smile. He hadn't really stopped since he and Jenny got back together three weeks ago. He had come and visited every morning, lunch and evening and Jenny always looked forward to it.

Gibbs entered her room just as she came out of the bathroom. Ziva and Abby had chosen well. Jenny was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink jumper that hugged her curves just how he liked. Jenny smiled at him.

"You ready to go home" Gibbs asked moving closer to Jenny and when they were closes enough she put her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist.

"I've been ready for three weeks" jenny said before she kissed him and he responded deepening the kiss as their make-out session began to heat up Jenny pulled away.

Gibbs pouted a little while Jenny rested her forehead on his. "No strenuous activity" She whispered into his ear making him pout even more. "But we could always continue the make-out session at your house" Jenny said and she swear she saw Gibbs lips twitch a little into a smile.

"Our house" Gibbs muttered before kissing her again and he felt her smile against his lips

Then they stepped back from each other. Gibbs picked up Jenny's back full of books and other thing people had given her to keep occupied for the past three weeks.

Jenny waited for him by the door and as he walked past she grabbed his free arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the hospital.

AS they arrived at Gibbs, he put the bag in the back and held the passenger door open for Jenny, she kissed him on the cheek before getting in. Gibbs ran round to the other side ad got in before they drove home.

When they arrived they noticed a group of familiar car's parked outside Gibbs's house. Jenny smiled Gibbs just grunted. "Serves you right you shouldn't leave your door unlocked" Jenny said noticing his facial expression.

"Remind me to do something about that" Gibbs said before getting out of the car and grabbing the back as Jenny got out. They walked to the front door and opened it slowly.

They heard chatting coming from the lounge so they followed the sound. They walked into the lounge to find Ziva and Tony kissing in the kitchen doorway, ducky was reading a book and Abby was talking to McGee while they sat on the sofa.

Gibbs coughed to make their presence known. Ziva bit Tony's lip when she saw Gibbs and Jenny standing there. "Ow Ziv…" Tony said touching his lip then looking over his shoulder and seeing Gibbs.

Abby stopped in her conversation with McGee then ran to Jenny and hugged her but not as tight as normal.

Ducky put his book down and looked at Gibbs and Jenny both looking very happy. "You are looking very well my dear" Ducky said looking at Jenny.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and Ziva who were still in shock. Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head "Don't hurt her DiNozzo and as long as you keep it out the office like you have for the past year and so on that's fine" Gibbs said before turning and walking away back to Jenny who was talking to Ducky

"How'd he…" Tony began very confused.

"Jenny" Ziva said glaring at the red-head.

Jenny just shook her head "I may need reading glasses but I'm not blind" Gibbs said glaring at Tony and Ziva. Jenny laughed and hugged Gibbs and he hugged her back.

"Were a family again" Abby said hugging Tim closer and he didn't mind at all.

Gibbs noticed this and then an idea came to him.

Later on while McGee went to get people drink from the kitchen Gibbs followed him.

"Hey boss" Tim said pouring a glass of juice from Gibbs's fridge and noticing his boss follow him.

"Tim…you can ask Abby out" Gibbs said to a very confused McGee.

"What about rule…" McGee begun but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Rule twelve has been shot to pieces, I know you care about her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her and she likes you to" Gibbs said smiling at McGee who seemed to be blushing a little bit. "But you ever hurt her"

"I won't Boss I love Abby" Tim said taking a couple of glasses then heading to the lounge where the other were.

Gibbs took the other glasses and followed the younger man.

After hours of talking they decided it was time to leave. Ducky left first "It's lovely to see you both happy again" Ducky said putting his hat on and looking at Jenny and Gibbs.

"Thanks for coming Duck see you Monday" Gibbs said hugging Jenny closer. The ME left with a smile.

"Well this was fun but we should go" Tony said taking Ziva's hand

"Goodbye Ziva. Tony" Jenny said hugging Ziva and nodding to Tony

"See you Monday Gibbs" Ziva said and he just nodded then the older couple watched as Tony and Ziva got in Tony's car and left.

"They remind you of anyone" Jenny asked looking up at Gibbs as when Jenny didn't wear heels she was much shorter than him.

Gibbs smiled then flashed back to a time when they were care free and in love so many years ago.

He was brought from his thoughts by Abby hugging him. "Thanks for everything Abby" Jenny said when it was her time to hug Abby.

"See you to Monday" Gibbs said Tom McGee and Abby before they walked to their cars. Gibbs shut the door and muttered something about coffee.

Jenny went to the lounge window and saw Abby and McGee talking then Abby leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Jenny smiled everyone was happy. She wasn't aware Gibbs was next to her until he spoke.

"I said he could ask her out" Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee. He smirked noticing Jenny jump a little.

"What about rule twelve?" Jenny asked walking over to the sofa and he followed putting his coffee on the coffee table. Jenny snuggled into Gibbs side and he put an arm around her.

"That was shot to hell years ago" Gibbs said as Jenny lifted her head to meet his then he kissed her his hands tangled with her hair.

They were interrupted by Jenny's new phone going off. Jenny sighed then got off of the sofa and picked up her phone.

Jenny walked into the kitchen so she wouldn't get distracted by Gibbs.

Moments later Jenny came back into the lounge looking very pale and worried. Gibbs stood up and held her tight.

"Who was it" Gibbs asked. Smelling her hair as she snuggled further into his chest.

"Sec-nav, he…he was saying that Van…Vances is next week and they need me…me to testify and tell the judge what happened" Jenny said holding back tears.

Gibbs lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Jen look at me…It will be ok, I'll come with you, Vance will be put in prison and then you can come back and everything can go back to normal, I promise" Gibbs said kissing her forehead and rubbing soothing circle on her back.

TBC  
><strong>So what did you think? Please review. <strong>

**The Gibbs giving permission for Tim to date Abby was G2lovencis's idea and I thank you for that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: I want to thank HuddyJibbsaddict and g2lovencis for reviewing the last chapter and more thanks huddyJibbsaddict for reviewing every chapter. You give me loads of confidents and I hope you continue to review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

_She was lying on the cold concrete floor of the diner. Her body covered in pain and blood. _

_How had Svetlana found her? Why did she send people to kill her? Jenny had spared her life and now Svetlana was sending people after her. _

_Jenny heard footsteps coming closer to her. It sounded like two people. "Tony" She heard Ziva yell and then she heard footsteps come closer. She tried to make a sound and open her eyes but she couldn't. _

_She then felt someone touch her neck then her phone started to ring. She then heard Gibbs on the other end of the phone calling her name but then Tony spoke "Jenny's dead". _

_She felt like screaming and then she sat up and opened her mouth and eyes and tried to scream to show she was alive but it was no use and Tony and Ziva just walked out of the diner._

_Then Vance and Kort appeared both with evil grins and each grabbed one of her arms and began to drag her. She began to scream but no one could hear her. They dragged her into the darkness._

Jenny sat straight up in bed; she was covered in sweat and was out of breath. She couldn't go back to sleep as she was afraid of the darkness that surrounded her, not even Gibbs's presence made her feel safe. She got out of bed and put on the silk dressing gown Ziva had bought her then made sure Gibbs was still asleep before leaving the room.

Gibbs half woke up ten minutes later and reached out for Jenny but she wasn't there. Know he was fully awake. He got out of bed and put on one of his old NIC t-shirts and went in search for his lover.

He searched up stairs but she wasn't there. He glance out of the window as the sun was turning from night to the orangey pink of the sun rising and noticed the red head sitting in the middle of the garden on the grass.

Jenny was deep in thought when she felt someone sit down beside her and put their arm around her shoulder. Jenny leant into Gibbs's embrace. Gibbs kissed her forehead as they sat just watching the sun rise. They stayed that way for a moment before Gibbs spoke "Why are you out here".

Jenny sighed then turned so she could look at him "I had a nightmare and couldn't back to sleep" she said very quietly.

"Tell me about it" Gibbs said as she leant more into his embrace. Jenny told him all about her dream and Gibbs put both his arms around her and hugged her "You could of woken me up" Gibbs said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to get angry with me for waking you or something" Jenny mumbled into his muscular chest.

"Jen, I love you, I doesn't matter what I'm doing were I 'am you have a nightmare, want to talk or anything you just call or wake me up of whatever, I don't care I'll be there I promise" Gibbs said kissing her with passion once he had finished his mini speech. He felt Jenny smile against his lips and he couldn't help but smile in return.

Once air was needed they both parted. Once Jenny had caught her breath she kissed underneath his ear before whispering "I love you" Gibbs smiled and smothered her in another kiss making them both laugh in happiness.

They soon realised that they were sitting in his back garden in their nightwear kissing. They both looked at each other and laughed. Then Gibbs got up and held out his hand for Jenny to take and she did.

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Jenny made coffee for them both and joined him in the lounge were they spent the most of the morning just enjoying each-others company.

At around midday they heard a couple of cars pull up outside the house. They both looked at each other. Gibbs stood up and glanced out of the window and saw that the cars belonged to members of his team. They looked at each other and laughed a little as they were still not dressed. "Should of expected this" Gibbs mumbled as he ran to the door a locked it to prevent them from just walking in.

"Abby I'm not sure this is a good idea, shouldn't we give them some space" Tim said to the bubbly Goth that had made them all come to Gibbs's house on their weekend off.

"Relax Timmy, Gibbs would love to see us, well he like's seeing me and plus he hasn't been at work and I miss him" Abby said pouting.

"Abby you saw him two days ago" Tony said following Abby to Gibbs front door. He and Ziva were holding hands as they walked.

"Abby I thought you came over last night for an hour or two" Ziva said remembering the conversation she had with Abby yesterday in her lab.

Abby stopped at the front door and turned to the others "What's wrong Abigail?" Ducky asked struggling to hold the paper bag full of food which Tony took for him "Thank you Anthony" Ducky said and Tony just smiled.

"Gibbs's door is locked" She said in shock. Ziva shrugged, Tony grinned.

"Maybe were catching them at a bad time" Tony said grinning and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wait, were catching Jenny and Gibbs?" Ziva asked confused "I thought we were going to have lunch with them"

"No he means were arriving at a bad time" Tim said and Tony just smirked and grinned more.

"What would be a good time" Ziva asked looking at her watch. Tony and Tim just shook their heads and Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

Abby smiled before ringing the barley used doorbell. "It works" Tony said surprised and Abby smiled.

Gibbs just changed into a pair of jeans when he heard the doorbell. Jenny started laughing and he turned and looked at her "What?" he asked.

She smirked before saying "I didn't even know you had a doorbell". Gibbs looked at her before throwing a t-shirt at her "Thanks I was looking for that" She said slipping it on. Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

Once they were both dressed and looked presentable they walked down stairs and Gibbs answered the door.

Abby was about to ring the bell again but then the door opened. "GIBBS!" Abby screamed before giving him a big hug. Then she went in search for Jenny; who was in the kitchen getting another mug of coffee for herself and Gibbs.

Once Gibbs and Jenny greeted everyone they all sat in the lounge. "You are looking very well my dear and your blood that I tested reflected that" Ducky said looking at Jenny who was sitting next to Gibbs on the sofa looking very happy and relaxed.

"Thank you Ducky, I fell a lot better" Jenny said giving him a genuine smile which everyone was happy to see.

"When do you return" Ziva asked from her place on the arm of the love seat next to Tony.

"I will return on Monday but I won't be in on Tuesday as I have to go and testify in Vance's trial" Jenny said then sensed the mood change.

"I'll be going with her, so Tony you're in charge" Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Who's been director since Vance is gone" Jenny asked and everyone looked around the room. "Who" Jenny asked again.

"Gibbs is acting Director until your return" Ziva said.

Jenny turned to Gibbs "How can you be doing your job as acting director if you've been with me" Jenny asked a little but annoyed.

"I told her to only call me in emergencies" Gibbs said trying to get away with it by giving her his normal cheesy grin.

"My assistant has a name, Cynthia" Jenny said smiling at him and then whispered "I'll have to stay extra late to get caught up on all the case reports, what a shame I won't have time to spent with you" She smirked when she noticed Gibbs pout a little.

A couple of hours and Abby hugs later the team were leaving.

Abby gave Jenny one last hug before whispering "See you Monday Director" Jenny smiled.

"Can't wait" Jenny said back then she watched Abby almost skip with happiness to Tim's car.

TBC…  
><strong>So what did you think? Please review and tell me.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Thanks for your review please continue to give me them. This is for Fashiongirl97 as she is going on holiday and wanted the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 11

The two lovers spent the rest of their last weekend together only leaving bed to eat or use the bathroom.

Gibbs was woken up by the shrill ring of the alarm clock. He wacked the insufferable machine a couple of times before it finally got the message and shut up.

He looked at the neon lights and noticed it was 5 in the morning so he and his lover had to get up so they weren't late for work.

He rolled over and kissed the beautiful red-head all over the face and when he was about to kiss her nose her eyes slowly opened. Jenny opened her eyes after being woken by Gibbs trying to turn the alarm clock off she tried to get back to sleep but then felt him kissing her obviously trying to get her to wake up.

"Morning" He said with a slight grin as Jenny turned over and looked at the clock and moaned at how early it was. "Come on you can't be late for your first day as director" Gibbs said smiling at how cute she looked when she was sleepy.

"OK I'm getting up" She mumbled into her pillow.

"I'll get the coffee started" Gibbs said jumping out of bed and looking for his NIS T-shirt and having to luck. Then he looked over at Jenny and noticed she was wearing it. He mumbled something before getting a polo shirt out of one of his draws and putting it on.

Jenny woke up when she smelt coffee and sat up in bed as she heard Gibbs's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Gibbs came in and sat down on the bed and offered her a mug of coffee which she accepted. "You looking forward to coming back?" He asked before taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah but are you sure you can work with me again" Jenny asked concerned that him working for her would cause arguments like they used to have thus effecting their relationship.

"Of course, when you were gone I realised how much I missed watching you walk across the catwalk or us both talking while leaning against the railing outside MTAC and going into your office and knowing you were there and you would listen to me if I just wanted to talk" Gibbs said putting his coffee on the bedside carbonate along with hers.

"What about fights at work, will that effect are relationship" Jenny asked concerned. Gibbs moved closer to her and put his arms around her and she leant back, her head resting on his shoulder.

"We won't let it Jen, I want this relationship to work and I'll do anything to keep you with me".

Jenny looked at him then cupped his face with her hands and brought his face closer to hers then she kissed him. "I'm going for a shower" Jenny said resting her head against his. She got up and walked into the bathroom leading form the bedroom. Gibbs was about to follow her when Jenny pocked her head around the door frame "On my own" She said and he just pouted.

They got to the NCIS headquarters at 0700 hours. Jenny stood in the elevator next to Gibbs. She was very nervous and kept twiddling her thumbs and shifting her weight between her feet. "Will you calm down you'll be fine" Gibbs said looking at jenny a smiling as he thought he would never get to see her in the elevator again.

Jenny nodded and took a deep breath "I'm going to have to tell SEC-NAV about us in are MTAC meeting this morning" Jenny said watching as his face dropped.

"Do you want me to be there with you" He asked taking one of her hands in his.

Jenny smiled at him "No I'll be fine, you have work to do".

Then the elevator dinged signalling their arrival at the bullpen. Jenny stepped out first. People gave her funny looks but she didn't care she just held her head high. She wore a black pencil skirt, red stilettos and a red shirt covered by a black jacket and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Gibbs didn't think she had ever looked better, but then he was a little biased. She was followed out of the elevator by Gibbs, who put his hand on the small of her back. They stopped at the MCRT section. "I'll see you at 1300 hours" Gibbs stated.

"See you then" Jenny said squeezing his hand before letting go and walking to her old/new office. Gibbs watched as she walked away and a small smile crept across his face; she was back where she belonged.

Jenny walked into her office and it hadn't changed much in two years. The walls were still a bright orange and the tables and chairs were the same. Jenny walked around and sat on her chair. It had been altered for Leon's high so she changed it back to a height that suited her.

Jenny opened her hand bag and place picture of her father had had always previously been on her desk on it and then next to it she place a picture of her-self and Gibbs when they were in Paris. Jenny stared at the picture for a moment until she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" She said cheerfully. She was very happy to see Cynthia come in. jenny got up and greeted her faithful assistant.

"It's good to have you back Director" Cynthia said really happy that Jenny was back and Vance was gone.

"It's good to be back, Cynthia, Vance was treating you well I hope?" Jenny said smiling at Cynthia and then knitted her eyebrows when Cynthia bit her lip.

"Vance was very uptight and was very rude" Cynthia muttered. Jenny nodded and went to sit back down in her chair and Cynthia sat in the chair opposite.

"Well he's gone now, what have I missed" Jenny said before Cynthia filled her in on all of the main cases and current cases, she also gave Jenny many case files that Gibbs was supposed to sign as acting Director but didn't.

Cynthia then left to let Jenny get on with her work. At 10:00 hours she went into MTAC for her meeting with SEC-NAV.

Jenny sat in one of the seats until he appeared on the screen. "Good morning Jennifer" He greeted.

"Good morning sir"

"Are you fully recovered and ready for tomorrow?" He asked

"Yes sir I am" Jenny said with a slight smile.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about" He asked "You're not leaving are you" he half joked.

"No sir" Jenny said shaking her head with a smile "I wanted to inform you that I'm in a relationship with one of my agents" Jenny continued.

"Ahh let me guess special agent Gibbs" He said smiling which was a good sign.

"Yes sir is that a problem" She asked blushing a little at the thought of Gibbs.

"No as long as you keep it out of the office and you show no favouritism" He said.

Jenny was surprised he thought he would lose it but he didn't "I understand" Jenny said nodding and smiling more than before. "Thank you sir" Jenny said and he nodded in return.

She was about to cut the feed when he spoke "And Jennifer, good luck and welcome back" She nodded to him then he cut the feed.

Jenny sat back in one of the chairs and sighed today was going to be a long day. At 1200 hours Gibbs's team caught a case so that meant she and Gibbs couldn't go to lunch.

Jenny was catching up on paper work. Cynthia was on her lunch break so couldn't stop Abby. Jenny heard a loud banging on the door "Come in" She said signing a report and was happy to see the very bubbly Goth skipping in her pig tails swishing from side to side.

"Hey Abby what up?" Jenny asked taking her glasses off.

"I thought we could go out for lunch as team Gibbs is busy and all my babies are working hard but it will take a while to get results so I was going to have my lunch break" Abby said with a smile.

"I would love to Abby" Jenny said grabbing her bag and coat and taking Abby's arm and walking out of her office.

As they walked across the catwalk and Jenny looked down to Gibbs and their eyes met for just a moment but they knew what each other were thinking. Abby looked at the two and smiled to herself.

The case took until late into the evening for them to catch the killer. Jenny had left at 1800 hours and had gone home and order Chinese.

Gibbs finally arrived home at 2200 hours. He took of his coat and hung it up. He walked into the lounge were Jenny was sitting with a pile of case reports and a pen. "Hey" She said bringing him out of his thoughts "Did you get your case wrapped up?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah case report will be done by tomorrow lunch" Gibbs said before kissing Jenny.

"hmmmm you just make sure it is" Jenny said with a smile. "There's Chinese in the fridge" Jenny said as Gibbs walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

After a couple of minutes he came out from the kitchen with a beer and a plate of food.

"How did SEC-NAV take it?" Gibbs asked sitting down next to her. Jenny closed the file.

"He guessed it was you and said it was fine as long as we keep it out of the office and I don't show you favouritism" Jenny said and Gibbs just smirk and let out a little chuckle.

"I don't know if I can keep my hand to myself in the office, you wear such tight outfits" Gibbs said and Jenny just laughed. "But I'll try" he muttered

"I would give you my excellent notes on that sexual harassment lecture but it seemed to be burned in the fire" Jenny joked

Gibbs rolled his eyes and then leaned over and kissed her.

TBC…

**So what did you think? Please review. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: I want to thank 'HuddyJibbsAddict' for reviewing every chapter and reading all my stories, hugs abound. Thank you to the person that didn't sign in but put their name as 'lol' your review made me smile a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Jenny woke up the next morning. With Gibbs arms wrapped around her. _I could get used to this_ she thought to herself.

She then felt himpull her closer to him and she didn't mind at all. Jenny noticed how calm his face was when he slept, He also looked even more handsome, she didn't think it was possible but he did. Jenny smiled to herself then sighed a sigh of relief.

"Your staring at me" She heard Gibbs grumble. Jenny let out a small giggle then kissed him on the lips and he responded.

"Mmmh good morning" Jenny said with a smile resting her forehead against his.

"You up for today" Gibbs asked concerned about Jenny having to tell a court what has happened to her over the past two years.

Jenny saw the concern in his eyes but she also saw the love and care. "Yeah I'll be fine, if I don't do it, he might get away free with no charges and I won't let that happen again Jenny said before kissing him again.

He would never get enough of Jenny's lips.

"Why don't you have a shower while I make us some breakfast" Jenny said getting up and slipping Gibbs polo shirt on.

Gibbs watched as Jenny walked out of the bedroom swaying her hips more than usual knowing he would be watching her.

Jenny was in the middle of cooking their breakfast when she felt his muscly arms wrap around her waist. Jenny stopped stirring the pan in front of her and turned around to face Gibbs who was dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Jenny put her arms around his neck. Gibbs looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see scrambled eggs.

"Didn't know you could cook Jen" Gibbs said with a slight chuckle.

"It's scrambled eggs Jethro, not rocket science" Jenny said returning his chuckle with a slight laugh.

A shower and breakfast later Gibbs and Jenny arrived at the court house having been driven by her security detail. They walked in hand in hand, her security didn't question any of it they just followed Jenny. When they saw Vance he gave them a horrible look. Gibbs just squeezed Jenny's for reassurance. She turned to Gibbs and gave him a weak smile.

Jenny was called to the stand after Vance gave his statement and answered questions.

Gibbs was proud of her. She didn't break down. She stayed strong and told her side of the story. She answered all of the questions with confidence and was clear.

Once Jenny was off the stand she came and sat down next to Gibbs. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you want to go home" Gibbs whispered to her.

"No, I want to be here to see if he gets put away" Jenny said shaking her head. Gibbs nodded then held her hand lacing his fingers with hers. Jenny smiled at him again. She loved him so much and after all she had done to him sometimes it was hard for her to believe that he loved her back and was willing to give them a second chance.

Half an hour later the jury reached a decision. A man from the jury stood up and said "We find him guilty".

Vance put his head in his hands. Jenny noticed Gibbs's lips rise into a slight smirk before going back to his normal gruff facial expression.

The judge banged his gabble to get order in the court. "I sentence Mr Vance to twenty years to prison for kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal agent". Once the bang of the gabble was heard the policemen put Vance in hand cuffs and dragged him away.

Soon after Jenny and Gibbs came out of the court house they were met by reporters and journalists. Jenny's security detail cleared a path for them. They got into her town car and sped off leaving reporters and journalists with a lot of questions and no answers.

When they were far enough away. Jenny and Gibbs got into Gibbs car so that the reporters wouldn't follow them back to Gibbs house.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand in his as he drove home. "Thank you" Jenny said smiling Gibbs.

"Jen, you know I would do anything for you" Gibbs said keeping his eyes on the road but smiling.

Soon they made it home and luckily no reporters or journalists followed them.

They went up-stairs and got changed into something more comfortable for an evening or rest. Jenny was coming down stairs when her phone went off. "Shepard" She answered.

Gibbs walked past her at the bottom of the stairs. Giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did, jenny smiled at him then mouthed SEC-NAV to him and he nodded before continuing towards the kitchen to have coffee.

Five minutes later Jenny entered the kitchen and pretended to bang her head against the kitchen wall.

Gibbs put his mug of coffee down on the kitchen side before walking to Jenny and wrapping her in hug. She felt happier as soon as she felt his arms around her and his smell of coffee and sawdust surrounded her. Gibbs kissed her forehead. "What did SEC-NAV want" Gibbs asked resting his head on hers.

"I have to write a statement to read in a press conference tomorrow" Jenny said resting her head on his chest. "Ugh and I have a ton of case reports to read and sign" jenny said remembering how much work she still had left.

The last part made Gibbs feel guilty; if he had done his job as acting Director she wouldn't have a load of work to do. "Hey seeing as this is partly my fault you have loads of work to do, why don't I leave you to have some peace and quiet and I'll bring home dinner on my way back" Gibbs said letting Jenny go.

She looked at him confused "Where would you be going" Jenny asked raising her eyebrows. Gibbs just tapped his nose then kissed her as he walked past her. "You're a strange man Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jenny said following him into the hall where he put on his jacket.

"Yeah, but you love me for it" Gibbs said before his lips attacked hers again.

Jenny smiled "Now go, your distracting me" Jenny said smiling at him and him smiling back.

Gibbs jumped in his car and drove off. Jenny smiled then walked back into the kitchen and started her work.

Gibbs was looking through the window of the jewellers when something or more like someone caught his eye.

Gibbs smiled to himself before walking into the shop. "DiNozzo" he said.

Tony heard the voice but thought it was in his head until he felt like someone was staring a whole in the back of his head. He turned and realised the voice wasn't in his head "Boss ugh we didn't have a case so I thought…" Tony began but quit while he was ahead.

"You find a ring for her yet" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"There just getting it, you?" Tony asked.

"I haven't decided yet" Gibbs said being cryptic as usual "When are you going to ask her?"

"We're going out to dinner Saturday night for are anniversary I'm going to ask her then" Tony said and Gibbs nodded "You?"

"I'll ask when the moments right" Gibbs said before patting Gibbs on the back and said "Good luck" before searching for the perfect ring for Jenny.

Tony nodded then the person came with his ring for Ziva.

Gibbs looked around but couldn't find one. So he got into his car and drove to the next jewellery shop he could think of.

He looked through the window of the shop and then he found it. It was perfect and it screamed Jenny. It was a small diamond with another smaller diamond on either side with a gold band.

Gibbs walked into the shop and showed the ring he wanted. "She's a very lucky woman" the women said handing it to him.

"I'm the lucky one" Gibbs said handing over the money the women just smiled.

He had the ring, he just needed to find the right moment.

TBC….

**I know nothing about rings or court so don't kill me. What did you think? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author notes: thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot and I hope you leave more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13 _unlucky for some…_

Ziva was surprised when Tony had told her they were going out for a fancy meal. She was wondering what he was up to.

Tony was adjusting his tie in the mirror when he saw Ziva come out of the bedroom wearing a redress which showed her curves perfectly. Her hair was down with a natural curl, just how he liked it.

"Do you like my dress?" Ziva asked smiling at Tony who was lost for words. "I take that as a yes" Ziva said walking up to him and straightening his tie.

Tony looked at Ziva for a moment before clearing his voice and answering her question. "You look beautiful Ziva". Then he kissed her. Ziva put her arms around his neck and depend the kiss. As it heated up Tony pulled away making Ziva frown. "Don't want to miss those reservations" He said grabbing her coat and helping her into it.

As Ziva walked out of the door Tony made sure he had everything he needed; keys, wallet, phone and ring. He offered his arm to Ziva which she took with a smile.

They reached the restaurant within thirty minutes. Ziva was surprised to see Tony pull up at one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

The waiter showed them to their table and Tony ordered a bottle of champagne.

"Tony can you afford this?" Ziva asked looking through the menu and seeing the prices.

"Of course" Tony said with a smile looking through the menu.

"Tony _I know_ how much you get paid" Ziva said concerned dropping the menu and looking into Tony's beautiful hazel eyes.

"You're worth it" he said taking her hand in his and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Ziva blushed slightly.

Their moment was ruined by the waiter coming over. "What can I get you this evening" he asked.

"I'll have they steak, medium rare" Tony said closing the menu.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs" Ziva said her eyes not leaving Tony's.

The waiter nodded and then walked away taking the menus with him.

Once they had finished their main course Tony started getting very nervous. He knew he was going to ask her soon.

"So Tony, you never told me why we came here" Ziva said her hands in his once again.

Tony took a big sip of his champagne before speaking "I wanted to um…would you…uh" He started to speak but he couldn't get the words out.

"Tony sneeze it out" Ziva said coursing Tony to smirk a little.

"You mean spit it out" Tony said smiling at her.

"Same difference" Ziva said shrugging her shoulders "Anyway Tony what was it you wanted to say" Ziva continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I want to spend the rest of my life correcting your idioms, I love you Ziva. Ziva David will you marry me?" by now Tony had gotten the ring out of his pocket and had the box open in front of a very pale looking Ziva.

Ziva was shocked she hadn't seen it coming, yes they had been together for a year and a half and had been friends and partners for many more and she loved him more than anything. "Yes" Ziva said with a genuine grin. Tony smiled couldn't help but smile. He kissed Ziva with more passion than the first time they had kissed. Tony slipped the ring onto Ziva's finger and it looked perfect.

Ziva looked at her left hand in front of her and looked at the dazzling diamonds on the ring sparkled. "Do you like it" Tony asked once arm on the back of her chair fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"I love it" Ziva said kissing Tony again "Lets skip dessert" Ziva said with a wicked grin Tony chuckled and kissed her again before asking for the bill.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was thinking of Tony and how nervous he had looked on Friday. He had wished him luck and was very happy that Ziva who was like a daughter to him might marry Tony and didn't think she could have chosen a better man. Yeah Tony could be a goof ball at times but he was also strong and smart and he knew that Tony would follow Ziva to the ends of the earth if he had to.<p>

Gibbs was sanding his boat and trying to think of how he could ask Jenny to marry him. He still had the ring in his pocket in case a moment came but the whole week he hadn't found a moment.

He put his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out the ring and looked at it. He hoped he had gotten the right one. He liked it but I didn't matter what he liked it was what Jen liked she was the one that hopefully would wear it. If he could ever ask her.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the front door shut and the familiar sound of Jenny's high heels click clacking on the floor. "Jethro" He heard her call.

"Down here" He called to her and before he knew it she was walking down the basement stairs with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey" She said walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck and leaning up to Kiss him.

"Hi" He mumbled into her lips. "What's the piece of paper" He asked once they pulled away.

Jenny smiled before speaking "It's a letter saying that I am no longer declared dead".

Gibbs smiled before kissing her again. "I'm glad you're not dead" Gibbs said making Jenny smile.

"So am I"

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up on the Sunday morning feeling very happy.<p>

She rolled over a snuggled more into Tony's embrace and he welcomed her with open arms quite literally. She couldn't believe she was going to be Mrs Tony DiNozzo. _She_ was going to marry _Tony_.

Tony still couldn't believe she had said yes.

Their lie-in was ruined by Tony's mobile going off. "DiNozzo, yeah we'll be there in thirty, boss" Tony said sleepily down the phone before hearing the dial tone.

"We have a case don't we" Ziva said groaning into her pillow.

"Yeah come on, McGoo is already there" Tony said getting out of bed and Ziva soon followed.

* * *

><p>An hour and a load of congratulations and Abby hugs later.<p>

Tony walked into Abby's lab and overheard what Abby was saying.

"He comes from Pennsylvania; small town call Stillwater" Abby said to McGee who was typing on the computer next to her.

"Do you guys know what that means?" Tony said with a grin all wide eyed.

"No" the two computer experts said at the same time to the hunky Italian.

"Do you guys not read other peoples files" He said and both shook their heads "Stillwater Pennsylvania is where the one the only Leroy Jethro Gibbs grew up" Tony said grinning like a mad man.

"No, Jen no" Gibbs said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her.

"You have to Jethro its mandatory for the case" Jenny said "I'm immune to the glare She added with a smile.

"Send someone else, send DiNozzo with McGee or something" Gibbs suggested.

"You want DiNozzo in your home town where he could ask any sorts of questions about you and you wouldn't know and besides Jethro I'm sure your dad would love to see you" Jenny said getting up from behind her desk and starting massage his shoulders.

"Fine I'll go" Gibbs said giving in.

"Good boy" Jenny said kissing his cheek and patting his shoulder.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen where his team were waiting for him "grab your gear were going to Stillwater" Gibbs said looking up to the catwalk to see Jenny looking down at him and his team. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

He couldn't wait for this to be over.

TBC…

**What do you think? Was it crap? Please leave me a review**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews they really mean a lot. If anyone has any suggestions on how Gibbs could propose or when that would be great as there are loads of different ways and I can't decide.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the OC's I have made up. The whole case thing is made up as I can't remember the actual case from the show. **

Chapter 14

Gibbs was nervous about seeing his dad again as they hadn't ended on such great terms. He hadn't spoken to his dad since Shannon and Kelly's funeral. Gibbs didn't understand it then but he did now. He wasn't the only one to loose family his dad lost a daughter in law and lost a granddaughter he adored. Gibbs was hoping that if he saw his dad again it would help close a little bit of the gap he had created.

Gibbs and his team arrived in Stillwater Pennsylvania within a couple of hours.

Not a lot had changed over the years. There was still the dress shop where he had first seen Shannon, the local diner was still there and so were most of the shops including his dad's corner shop.

"You all right boss" Tony asked bringing Gibbs out of his thoughts.

Gibbs just nodded before getting out of the car. The team followed.

Gibbs took a big gulp when he saw a police car pull up. The Sheriff got out and chuckled to himself "Well, well well if it isn't Leroy Gibbs" he said removing his sunglasses Tony wondered if the guy had a death wish for calling him 'Leroy', Ziva wondered what past he and Gibbs had shared and McGee didn't know what to think. The three agents just looked at their boss waiting to see his reaction.

"How you doing Ed" Gibbs asked.

"Well I'm good Leroy, see I'm the Sheriff of this town" he said showing off his badge "I here you went into the Marines" He continued.

"I'm a federal agent know" Gibbs said hoping Ed wouldn't mention his past.

"FBI" He asked. He so has a death wish Tony thought.

"We work for NCIS" Gibbs said showing his badge as did the team. Ed took a look and nodded.

"What does N…C…" he began but Ziva cut him off.

"Naval Criminal investigative service"

"What you doin here anyhow?" Ed asked.

"Were here on a case" Gibbs said.

"Shame I thought it was to finish that fight like a man" Ed said making Tony and Tim's eyes go wide.

"I would but I'm on duty and you don't have your friend, I heard he went to prison" Gibbs said with a smirk.

"I get any complaints I will arrest you" Ed said before getting back in his car.

Tony suppressed a laugh as Ed drove away Gibbs just slapped him on the back of the head. "Sorry Boss" Tony said with a slight laugh Gibbs just nodded and laughed and walked more into the town.

"Let's split up, Tony, Ziver go around and ask if anyone can tell us about petty officer Jones ok" Gibbs said and the two lovers nodded before walking away.

"Tim your with me lets go to the victims aunt's house" Gibbs said getting back in the car and McGee followed.

Tony and Ziva went into the Diner and decided to start their investigation there.

"Hi, what can I get yah" A small round women with black curly hair and red rosy cheeks asked. Tony looked at her name tag and it said Mary.

"No thank you" Ziva said with a smile.

"NCIS, I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is my partner probationary agent Ziva David we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about Petty officer Max Jones" Tony said both he and Ziva showed their badges.

"Uhm Max Jones, yeah I remember he lived with his aunt but he died a couple of years back why?" Mary asked.

"His body had been found and it indicates he only died two days ago" Ziva said and Mary was shocked.

"I don't believe it his aunt told us about Two years ago that he had been killed in some explosion or something" Mary said as a tall slim man with a long hair and beard wearing a cap came out of the kitchen and handed a plate of food to someone at a table.

"Hun, you remember Emma telling us about her nephew being killed in that explosion two years ago"

"Yeah" The man grumbled.

"Well his body was found and indicates he died two days ago" Ziva said turning to the man.

"And you are" He asked.

"NCIS, agents Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo" Ziva said both her and Tony showing their badges.

"You met my wife Mary, I'm Gus" he said offering his hand which Tony and Ziva shook.

Thirty minutes and a piece of cherry pie later Tony and Ziva were about to leave the store.

"We should call Gibbs and tell him what we've got" Ziva said to Tony handing him her phone and the two owners of the diner over heard.

"Why do I have to phone Gibbs" Tony said.

"Because you're the senior field agent like you always say and…" Ziva began before kissing him.

"Ok I'll do it…but outside" Tony said both walking out of the diner hand in hand.

Once outside Tony began dialling. "Hey boss uh huh…we got that too…yeah…ok we'll meet you there" Tony said "We are going to meet him back where he left us, apparently everyone thought he was already dead" Tony said giving Ziva back her phone and then walking back to the space were they had been dropped off.

As they walked away they heard a voice behind them "Excuse me Ms you dropped this" This made Ziva turn around and come straight face to face with a small old man with white hair and shocking blue eyes. He held in his hand one of Ziva's earrings.

Ziva felt her ears and yes, there was one missing. "Thank you" Ziva said taking the earing and putting it back in its right full place.

"You two on your honeymoon" The man asked looking at Tony and Ziva.

"No, but we are engaged" Tony said with a smile

"Well, congratulations"

"Were NCIS agents…" Ziva began.

"David, DiNozzo" Gibbs's voice boomed as he got out of the car and McGee followed.

Gibbs looked at the old man and smiled. Tony, Ziva and Tim noticed this.

"Ed told me you were in town, I didn't believe him, it's been years Leroy" The man said.

"Tony, Ziva, McGee meet Jackson Gibbs my father" Gibbs said not moving his eyes off of Jack.

Tony and McGee's jaws were on the floor, Ziva smiled and realised that's who Jack's eyes reminded her of.

"I have been good dad, how's the shop" Gibbs said.

"It's doin fine" Jack said. "Why are you here" Jack asked.

They went back to jacks shop and worked form there. Gibbs filled Jack in on the case and Jack told them all he knew.

Tim set up a video conference with Abby as it they needed to know what she had found out.

Gibbs walked into the shot from the back with a mug of coffee as did his dad and they both drank at the same time and then sighed.

The team looked in shock "What" both Gibbs's said at the same time.

"Tony and Ziva laughed which deserved them a Gibbs slap.

"Uh Boss I've got the video conference with Abby" Tim said and Gibbs walked over.

"They call you boss" Jack said laughing into his coffee.

Gibbs shook his head before speaking to Abby "What have you got Abs".

"Gibbs, does it feel good to be in your home town, what's it like?" Abby began ranting.

"Abs it fine, tell me what you got" Gibbs said.

Abby told Gibbs all the evidence she had found and then Ducky came into her lab and told him what he could about the petty officer's demise.

Gibbs and Tony went to check out the lead. Ziva and Tim stayed at Jacks shop and when he left to get lunch at the diner they spoke to Abby.

"Gibbs has a father" they both said to Abby at the same time. They told her everything they could about Jack.

When Gibbs and Tony got back Tim and Ziva were still talking to Abby.

"Is that Abs" Gibbs asked and Tim nodded "Tell her we need her here and to leave tomorrow morning" Gibbs said and Tim did just that.

Later on that night Jack had told them they could stay at his house. Tony and Ziva had the guest room, McGee had the other guest room which he would share with Abby when she came and Gibbs had his old room.

Jack had redone his room instead of it having light blue walls it was now a soft cream and modern.

Jack was sitting watching TV when he heard his sons phone go off. Gibbs walked into the kitchen.

He looked at the caller ID and was pleased to see it was Jenny.

"Hey" He said

Hey stranger" Jenny said happy to hear his voice.

"Let me guess, you're in bed surrounded by case reports waiting to be signed" Gibbs said and heard Jenny laugh down the phone.

"How did…never mind, what's it like being back in Stillwater?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing's changed, we bumped into my dad" Gibbs said.

"Really how is he" Jenny asked.

"He's good, how are you?"

"I'm fine but I miss you" Jenny said looking at his side of the bed that was empty.

"I miss you too Jen" Gibbs said missing her comforting presence and loving embrace.

"I have to go if I'm ever going to get these files finished, I love you Jethro" Jenny said.

"Love you too Jen" Gibbs said before putting the phone down. He was so engrossed in his conversation with Jenny he hadn't noticed his father standing in the doorway listening to the end of his conversation.

"Who was that?" Jack asked a little angry that his son hadn't told him about his new girl.

"It was my boss" Gibbs said with a smile

"Uhuh and you tell your boss you love them?" Jack asked eyebrows raised.

"She's my girlfriend as well" Gibbs said and Jack nodded. "Her name's Jenny, I have known her for a decayed, we used to be partners"

"So she's that Director something Shepard that everyone thought was dead but was really kidnapped" Jack said sitting at the kitchen table opposite his son.

"Jenny, yeah" Gibbs said "I thought we could come down one weekend I would love for you to meet her" Gibbs said with a smile.

"So you're serious?" Jack said

"I'm going to ask her to marry me" Gibbs said with a nod.

"You married plenty of times before and didn't bring the girl to meet me, Jenny must be special" Jack said with a smile.

"She is dad, I really love her and we've been through a lot" Gibbs said yawning.

"Well I can't wait to meet her, night Leroy" Jack said.

"Night dad" Gibbs said before going to his old room.

TBC….

**What did you think? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author notes: I want to thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot. I have a rough idea of where I'm going with the story but if anyone had any suggestions or ideas are welcomed so please PM me or say in a review. RUMad came up with the Jibbs proposal so thanks a lot and I think deep down inside you're a Jibbs fan.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

Gibbs was woken up by the smell of coffee. He got out of his bed and it took him a minuet to realise he wasn't at home and that he was at his dads house.

He hadn't slept very well last night. He kept thinking about Jenny. He missed being able to put his arm around her or smell her shampoo and missed the reassuring sound of her breathing next to him showing him she was alive and it wasn't just a dream that she had come back.

He ran his hand through his hair before walking out of his bedroom and in to the kitchen where Tony and Ziva were sitting at the kitchen table, Ziva drinking tea and Tony drinking coffee holding hands and making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Tim was leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee. "Morning Boss" Tim said as Gibbs entered the kitchen.

Gibbs nodded before grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee.

Jack came into the kitchen bubbly as ever. "Morning Leroy, Tim, Tony, Ziva" he said grabbing a mug of coffee and taking a sip.

Soon after they all had breakfast and realised Abby was going to arrive soon they went up-stairs and got dressed.

At 1100 hours the very bubbly Goth arrived out-side Jacks house. "Hey Gibbs" Abby said before launching herself at Gibbs giving him her usual Abby hug.

The rest of the team and Jack came out side. "Tony, Ziva" Abby said letting go of Gibbs who was now trying to catch his breath and hugging both Tony and Ziva at the same time.

Once she let go of them she hugged Tim and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tony grabbed Abby's bag out of her car before throwing it Tim who took it up to his and Abby's room.

Abby soon realised there was someone she hadn't met before. She walked over to the small man "You must be Gibbs's dad" Abby said hugging him.

Jack chuckled to himself "Leroy how do you get work done while being surrounded by such beautiful women" He said looking at Abby and Ziva both smiled at Jack.

Gibbs just shook his head and followed everyone inside.

Abby set up all her computer stuff in Jacks kitchen. The MCRT spent the rest of the day tracking down leads and by 1700 hours they had the case all wrapped up and the murder locked up.

"Thanks for letting us stay dad" Gibbs said hugging his father goodbye as the rest of the team put the last of their gear in the car.

"Anytime Leroy, call anytime and don't forget you and that girl of yours can come and visit anytime" Jack said pulling away from his son.

"Can I ask you some questions" Tony said butting in

"You can ask one" Gibbs said.

"Three" Tony said

"Two" Gibbs said

"Deal, ok where do I begin?" Tony said to himself.

"That's one, you have one left" Gibbs said

"Gibbs's rule's did he get them from you?" Tony said

Jack shook his head and smiled "No, bye Tony, look after Ziva"

"Bye Jack I will" Tony said getting in the car next to Ziva.

Jack laughed to himself as he watched his son and his friends drive away.

As Gibbs drove past the train station he had a flash back.

_Flashback:_

_A young Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked onto the platform and sat down on a bench behind a red-head girl he had seen working in the dress shop down the road._

_He and the girl got talking and just as the train arrived the girl asked him a question "Are you a lumberjack?" _

"_No why"_

"_I'm not allowed to date a lumberjack, I have a rule against it" She said with a smile before standing up and walking towards the train._

"_A rule, how many do you have" he said with a slight smirk._

"_I have fifty" She said getting on to the train and he followed._

_End flashback_.

"Gibbs, are you ok" Ziva asked concerned.

Gibbs nodded "Yeah" he said his voice a little hoarse. He shook his head before continuing the journey home.

After dropping Tony and Ziva off at their apartment. He headed to his own home and the red-head that he had missed so much.

Tim had driven back with Abby in her car so she had some company and also as it was an excuse to spend more time with each other.

Gibbs pulled into his drive way and parked behind Jenny's car. Gibbs unlocked the door and opened it quietly not sure at given the late hour if she a sleep.

He hanged up his coat before glancing into the lounge and she wasn't there so he headed up stairs were he walked into their bedroom to find Jenny curled up asleep wearing one of his NIS t-shirts and hugging his pillow.

Gibbs smiled to himself. He had forgotten to call Jenny to say he was coming home so she didn't know he was standing in the doorway staring at her as she slept.

He got undressed down to his boxers and put on a t-shirt.

Luckily Jenny had rolled over and hadn't taken his pillow with her. He got in the bed and put an arm around Jenny. She automatically rolled over into his embrace. She snuggled more into his chest and he just held her close. Smelling her shampoo and hearing her reassuringly breathe.

After a moment Jenny's eyes shot open as she didn't know what or who she was being held by or snuggling into.

She smiled when she was that Gibbs was staring back at her. "Jethro…I thought" Jenny began but Gibbs's finished for her.

"You thought I was getting back tomorrow but no, I wanted to surprise you" Gibbs said lying he didn't want Jenny to get angry.

"Well it's a lovely surprize" Jenny said kissing him and he immediately responded. They broke away when their lungs were screaming for air.

"I love you" Jenny said sleepily into his chest.

"I love you too Jen" he said kissing her forehead. It was times like this he wished he could find the right moment to ask her to be his wife. Then Gibbs decided hell to waiting for the right moment and ask her in a romantic, loving way that they both would remember for the rest of their lives. He thought of the perfect plan.

He pulled Jenny closer and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He woke up the next morning feeling very happy and excited. He got up and made coffee while Jenny showered. She came down stairs and noticed that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was _smiling. _

"Good morning" Jenny said giving him a quick kiss which he deepened.

"Yes it is a very good morning" Gibbs said once they parted. "So what's your schedule like today" Gibbs asked handing her a mug of coffee.

"I have an op to run in MTAC at 1100 hours and loads of reports to sign" Jenny said before taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm going to shower" Gibbs said setting his mug down and kissing her as he passed her.

Jenny shook her head at Gibbs's behaviour he was up to something.

An hour later and Gibbs was driving both of them to work when he turned to her and said "I told my dad about you and he said he would really like to meet and I was wondering if you would want to spend this weekend in Stillwater?"

"I would really like to meet you dad but I'm sorry I can't; me, Abby and Ziva have plans to help Ziva plan her wedding and she asked me to be her maid of honour so it's kind of my duty, how about next weekend we can go down on the Friday" Jenny said and he shook his head.

"The team are on call that weekend and you don't have to be sorry" Gibbs said.

"We can figure something out, I really do want to meet him" Jenny said putting a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Yeah we'll figure something out" Gibbs said with a smile as he pulled into the NCIS car park.

They didn't speak much the rest of the way. Gibbs and jenny both got off at the bullpen. Jenny and Gibbs shared a quick kiss before she walked off up to her office.

At 1130 hours Gibbs went for coffee which wasn't unusual for him. But little did the team know it was all part of his plan.

By the time he came back it 1200 hours and he hoped Jenny's op in MTAC would have just finished and as he walked up to MTAC a load of people left Gibbs couldn't have timed it better if he had tried.

He walked in and told the technicians to have an early lunch, they left soon after.

Jenny who was sitting in the front row of seats didn't notice as she was too busy daydreaming about god knows what.

She was brought out of her daydream by Gibbs sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

She rested her head on his shoulder as his finger drew circles on her shoulder.

"How was your op" Gibbs asked.

"It was successful" Jenny said "did you catch a case?" She then asked

"No were just finishing reports or at least me and McGee are Tony and Ziva are looking at honeymoon destinations on the internet" Gibbs said with a slight chuckle.

Jenny smiled before picking up her coffee cup but then remembering she had drunk it all. So she turned to Gibbs and looked at him lovingly. "Jethro…" She began is a sweet, innocent voice.

Gibbs just sighed and rolled his eyes before grumbling something about having an assistant who should do her jobs. He handed her his coffee.

Jenny toll it with a smile before realising it didn't feel heavy enough. She shook the cup and it made a rattling sound. She looked at him confused and he just smiled at her. He was smiling again for the second time in the day something was wrong Jenny thought.

She lifted the lid of the coffee cup and was very shocked to see an empty coffee cup with the only thing in it to be blue velvet box. Her heart rate increased and she went even paler than normal.

She slowly tipped the cup upside down and the let the small box fall to her lap.

Gibbs was still smiling. He couldn't help it. He hadn't smiled this much since Kelly was born.

She opened the blue box and found a beautiful diamond ring with small diamonds the other side nestled in the material.

She looked over at Jethro but he wasn't there, he now down on one knee in front of her "Jenny Shepard will you marry me" He asked taking one of her hands in his.

Jenny didn't need to give it a second thought. It was what she had been daydreaming about earlier and what she daydreamed about all the time. "Yes" She said letting go of a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

They both broke out in smiles and laughter's of happiness. He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger were he hoped it would remain forever. They both stood in the middle of MTAC staring at each other. Jenny reached up and pulled his face level with hers. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster and he kissed her with the same amount of passion in return.

Their moment was interrupted by Gibbs's phone ringing. They both groaned. He got his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He rested his head against Jenny's as he spoke.

"What" he barked "Meet you there" he said before putting the phone down. "Got a case" Gibbs said with a pout.

"Go, go catch the bad guys" Jenny said kissing him one last time.

"See you later soon to be Mrs Gibbs" Gibbs whispered before leaving MTAC.

Jenny smiled to herself. She looked down at the beautiful ring and couldn't help but laugh with happiness. Mrs Gibbs she liked the sound of that.

TBC…

**So what did you think? I hope to get one more chapter out before I go on holiday.**

**Please leave a review and don't worry there is way more of this story to come.  
>This was my longest chapter and longest story yet what an achievement. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Author notes: I know I promised I would update but I could I was too busy sorry and then I was on holiday. This is set in season 7 so I'm going to have Jenny meet Hart and Joan and the season seven end episode thing but with a twist, because Jenny's alive, what do you think? Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16

Jenny was sitting in her office going over the events of earlier in her head. She could help but feel a little giddy. She was going to be Mrs Gibbs, Jenny Gibbs. She had always dreamed of it and now it was going to come true.

She also realised that Gibbs could be quite the romantic at times. She just stared down at the dazzling ring on her left hand. She just couldn't help but grin.

But then all of a sudden she felt bad. How would Ziva and Tony feel about getting engaged only a couple of days before and then having their friends get engaged.

Jenny was brought from her thoughts by a knock at her door. "Come in" she said before shaking her head.

She was very happy to see Gibbs walked through the door. She stood up and walked over to him. "You didn't just barge in" Jenny stated more than asked.

"Thought it would be a nice change" Gibbs said before kissing her softly on the lips.

Jenny smiled as they pulled apart "I'm sure you must have came up here for more than just to knock on my door and kiss me. So what is it?" Jenny said

Gibbs smiled before saying "I just wanted to tell you we are going to arrest the murderer so I'll be back soon then we can leave"

"Be careful" Jenny said kissing him one more time.

"Always am" he stated. Jenny just watched him leave shaking her head and smiling.

Gibbs went down the stairs and met his team who were already geared up in the elevator.

Jenny walked back to her desk and started signing the last of her reports. About an hour later she left her office and was standing on the catwalk when she heard a man screaming something as Ziva took him to interrogation. She watched Tim walk out of the elevator rubbing his shoulder followed by Tony who was limping. Her heart sank when she noticed Gibbs hadn't come out of the elevator. But her worries were stopped when she saw Gibbs come out if the elevator with Ducky who had his medical bag.

She walked down the steps and entered the bullpen just as Gibbs sat down in his chair. "What the hell happened?" Jenny said observing the members of Gibbs team who were injured.

"The guy put up a fight" Tony said with a slight wince as Ducky put a cloth on a cut on his arm.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs and looked at his face all covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. Ducky turned to Jenny and gave her some cloth and antiseptic cream so she could clean Jethro's cuts.

Jenny took the items with a grateful smile and nod. Ducky noticed the ring on Jenny's finger as she took the cloth and started wiping some of the cuts on Gibbs face. He didn't say anything though he just smiled knowing that if they wanted to tell people they would.

Ziva came back and seemed to be unharmed. She stood behind Tony running her hands through his hair to relax him. "How is he Ducky?" Ziva asked as Ducky walked over to Tim who had some small scratches.

"Anthony should be fine he just needs to rest his ankle for the night and he should be as good as new" Ducky said with a smile.

Ducky was about to check Tim over when a black blur ran over and was hugging Tim. "Oh my god I just heard what happened, are you ok, how bad are you hurt, did you get the guy, what can I do to help" Abby said hugging Tim closer and looking at the cuts on his face and the bruise on his arm.

"Abigail you could help by letting Timothy go and letting me check him over" Ducky said and Abby nodded before letting go of Tim and going over to Tony and making sure he was ok.

Jenny was putting some antiseptic cream on the big cut above, Gibbs's eyebrow when she noticed he winced. "Sorry it might sting a little bit" Jenny said.

Gibbs just muttered something that sounded like 'ugh huh'. Jenny smiled before blowing on the cut to try and prevent it from stinging.

Gibbs grabbed Jenny's wrist. They both locked eyes. They stayed that way for a moment just looking into each other's and reading the emotions that were swimming around in them.

There staring competition was put to an abrupt end when Abby screamed with delight after noticing the ring on Jenny's finger.

The couple blinked for a moment before tearing their gazes away from each other and to the squealing Goth.

"First Tony and Ziva and now you" Abby said hugging Jenny and Gibbs tight.

"Congratulations" Ducky said hugging Jenny and shaking Gibbs's hand.

The others did the same.

Ziva was very happy to see Jenny back and getting what she had always deserved. Ziva had realised the moment she had met Gibbs that he was the mystery man from Paris that Jenny had often thought about and had told Ziva she had regretted leaving. Ziva had seen it in her friend's eyes whenever Jenny would look at Gibbs.

Tony smiled, happy for his bosses and hoped that maybe having Jenny with him would make Gibbs less grumpy but then if he wasn't grumpy he wasn't Gibbs.

Tony pulled Ziva closely to him and kissed the top of her head. "Well it's getting late we should all go home" Tony said hoping they could leave for the weekend. Jenny nodded.

"See you all Monday" Ducky said before heading down to autopsy to get his things.

"I'll pick you up at 1100 tomorrow" Ziva said to Jenny with a smile.

"See you then" Jenny said watching as Ziva and Tony walked away.

"Night Gibbs" Abby said hugging the older man she saw as her father.

"Night Abs" he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jenny" Abby said with a grin.

"See you tomorrow Abby" Jenny said with a smile. Abby got in the elevator to go to her lab and McGee soon followed her.

Jenny turned to Gibbs. "So while you out helping Ziva tomorrow what am I supposed to do" Gibbs said wrapping an arm around her waist as Jenny wound her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, you could work on that boat of yours you seem to be neglecting" Jenny said with a smile.

Gibbs just smiled at her before kissing her lovingly on the lips then he deepened the kiss just as it was about to heat up Jenny pulled away "not here" She said with a smile as Gibbs pouted.

Jenny went up to her office and grabbed her bag and shut her computer down before going back down to the bullpen where her fiancé was waiting for her.

As they drove home Jenny wanted to ask Gibbs a question. "How long did you know that's how you were going to propose to me?" Jenny asked.

"Since last night, being away from you even though it was only a small time I realised how much I missed you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" He said with a smile and not taking his eyes off the road.

"It was very romantic" Jenny said resting her hand on his.

Gibbs smiled "Well I wanted you to never forget it" he said with a smile.

"I won't" Jenny said as they pulled into the drive way. "Jethro I have been thinking well next weekend I would love to go visit your dad" Jenny said getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

"Jen I would love that but my team is working next weekend" Gibbs said unlocking the door.

"I'm sure that if you asked your boss nicely she might let you have that weekend off" Jenny said with a grin.

"Isn't that favouritism" Gibbs stated.

"What you taking some time off using you unpaid leave, I don't think so, you deserve the time off" Jenny said and Gibbs nodded.

He then pulled her close "is ok to carryon are kissing here" He whispered sending shivers down her back.

Jenny only responded in kissing him passionately on the lips.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room and shut the door with his foot.

TBC…

**What did you think? Sorry I'm not going to wright M rated as I just cant. Please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author notes: I want to than tempe4booth and ladybugsmomma for reviewing every chapter and for reviewing the last chapter you guys are amazing and make me want to write more. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 17

Gibbs woke up the next morning, memories of kissing every inch of his fiancé's body swirling round in his mind.

He didn't know it but he was smiling. This didn't go unnoticed by Jenny who had been watching him sleep. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get your head out of the gutter" She said with a smirk knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

Gibbs moved closer to Jenny and started attacking her exposed neck with kisses much like he had done the night before. "Jethro…no…no stop…Ziva and Abby will be here soon and you know as well as …I do that they will…" Jenny began but lost her train of thought as he kissed her weak spot behind her ear.

"They will what" Jethro mumbled into her neck.

"They will come barging in as they will think something's wrong if I'm not ready to go waiting for them" Jenny said pushing Gibbs away who by know was pouting.

"Ah come on Jen" he said giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Do you want them walking in on us because I sure don't" Jenny said before giving him a quick loving kiss. Which he tried to deepen but she didn't respond.

"Fine" he grumbled as jenny got out of bed and put her plum silk dressing gown on that he had taken from her house before burning it. "Jethro" Jenny said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah" he said sitting up and looking at her with sparkly blue eyes.

"Why did you take some of my stuff before you burnt the house" Jenny asked curiously.

"I took stuff that held memories of our time together so I could keep the memories as to the clothes and pictures I don't know, I guess I thought that you would have wanted to save them if your house got burnt while you were alive and I guess the main reason I did it was to keep you with" Gibbs said taking one of her hands in his. Jenny staid quiet looking into Gibbs's eyes and seeing the love in them all that love for her. "Jen… I thought…I thought I had lost you forever I just wanted to…to have stuff to remember you by and so that I could kind of still feel your presence" Gibbs said trying not to think of never seeing her again.

"Thank you" was all Jenny said before kissing him showing him that she was still alive and that she was all his.

Once the loving kiss finished Jenny rested her head on Gibbs chest he wrapped his arms around her and drew circles on her back. They stayed like this until Jenny phone began ringing. Jenny reached over and grabbed her phone, Gibbs still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Shepard soon to be Gibbs" Jenny answered in an almost sing song voice. Gibbs grinned at her.

"Hey soon to be Mrs Gibbs me and even sooner to be Mrs DiNozzo are on our way to pick you up, we'll be there in about thirty minutes.

"See you soon Abs bye" Jenny said before putting the phone down.

Gibbs let her go after giving her another kiss on the lips.

While Jenny showered Gibbs got dressed and went down stairs and drank his first but most defiantly not his last coffee of the day.

Just as he was about to walk into his basement he heard a car pull up outside. Then jenny came down the stairs in casual clothing "By see you later have a fun day with you boat" Jenny said before kissing him on the cheek and meeting the other two women waiting in the car outside.

Gibbs smiled to himself and looked forward to spending time with his boat which he hadn't done in a long time.

"Jenny!" Abby screamed getting out of the passenger side of the car and running to the redhead attacking her with her normal Abby hug.

"Can't breathe" Jenny whispered and Abby let her go and dragged her over to the car with the waiting Israeli.

"Good morning Ziva, are you excited" Jenny said as she got into the back seat and Abby got in the front passenger seat.

"Of course she is, today is the day she finds the wedding dress she's always dreamed of" Abby squealed with delight.

Jenny and Ziva both looked at each other and laughed. "Never change Abby" Ziva said smiling at her friend who she considered to be more like a sister.

When they finally got to the bridal shop Abby picked out every dress and was showing them to Ziva.

"What about this one" Abby said picking up a big white dress that had all ruffles and was just way too over the top. Ziva pulled a face of disgust "I agree" Abby said taking a second look.

"Let's look at the bride's maid's dresses" Ziva suggested. Both Abby and Jenny nodded.

"Anything I can help you with" The skinny blond shop assistant asked for the ninth time since they had entered the shop thirty minutes ago.

"No thank you" Ziva said with a smile. When the women walked away Ziva turned to jenny and Abby "I swear if she asks us that one more time I will take off my shoe and beat her to death with it " Ziva said in a hushed voice.

The three women laughed. "What colour do you want the dresses?" jenny asked looking at the selection of bride's maid's dresses.

"Red" Ziva said looking at some wedding dresses for herself.

"Abby what size are you" jenny asked Abby came over to help her look. Soon after they found dresses that they both liked and Ziva approved.

Now they were looking for a dress for Ziva. Ziva was telling Abby how Tony had proposed as she hadn't told her yet. "Aww that's so sweet, I'm really happy for you Ziva" Abby said hugging the Israeli and she hugged her back.

"Jenny, how did Gibbs propose to you?" Abby asked as Jenny hadn't told anyone yet.

Jenny was deep in thought holding up a wedding dress and imagining herself walking down the aisle in it.

"Hmm oh, in MTAC I asked if I could have his coffee he handed it to me but the coffee cup was empty and the box holding the ring inside I tipped it so the box landed on my lap, looked at Jethro and he was on one knee in front of me" Jenny said thinking about Gibbs.

A couple of hours late Ziva had found the perfect dress and the women had stopped and Gibbs and Jenny's house were the dresses would be kept so Tony couldn't peek.

Gibbs met Jenny at the bottom of the stairs after coming out of his basement. "Hey, did you have a nice time with your boat" Jenny asked before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I got a lot done, maybe I'll finish it one day and we could go sailing" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Sound like a plan" Jenny said before walking into the lounge where Abby and Ziva were sitting.

Gibbs greeted them both and was about to sit down when Ziva spoke up.

"Gibbs could I talk to you for a moment" Ziva asked a little nervous.

"Sure he said standing up and walking with her into the kitchen.

"Gibbs I was wondering…well hoping actually, you're my father…I mean my father ugh what is that word doll…" Ziva began nervously.

"Figure" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeas you are my father figure and it would mean a lot to me and Tony if you would walk me down the aisle" Ziva said hopeful.

"I would be honoured" Gibbs said with a smile but then the smile left his face "What about your father" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't been in contact with him since I emailed him saying that I resign from Mossed" Ziva said a little teary, he did not rescue me you, Tony and McGee did, you are my family" Ziva said.

Gibbs smiled then hugged the younger women who he had grown to love as a daughter.

TBC…

**Please review, the next chapter will be Jenny meeting Jack. Sorry for the boring chapter. I'll try and speed up the story if you want. I have a lot of plans for upcoming chapters and I can't wait to right them. Please review. **

memorys of kissing every inch of his fiance


	18. Chapter 18

**Author notes: I want to thank all of you who review and read the story it means a lot and I hope you continue to read as I have still a long way to go with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

"Come on Jen, if we don't leave soon the whole weekend will be spent driving there then driving straight back" Gibbs called up the stairs, waiting impatiently for Jenny.

Jenny had kicked him out of the bedroom; she couldn't concentrate on packing with him lying provocatively on the bed.

"I would be faster if you would come and help me bring the suitcase down stairs" Jenny shouted and within minutes Gibbs was at her side and grabbing the suitcase.

"We're only going for a weekend" Gibbs said before walking down the stairs. Jenny just glared at him before meeting him at his car.

He opened the door for her. Jenny kissed him on the cheek before hoping into the vehicle. Gibbs got in and then their holiday began.

"Do you think he'll like me" Jenny asked nervously.

Gibbs smiled to himself remembering how cute she was when she was nervous. "He will love you, not as much as I do but I'm sure" He said grabbing her hand for reassurance. Jenny gave him a weak smile in return then continued looking out the window.

Before Jenny realised it they arrived in Stillwater. Gibbs hadn't said anything but Jenny saw the sign welcoming them to Stillwater and to drive carefully. Jenny laughed at the drive carefully comment as Gibbs's driving almost rivalled Ziva's and she had experienced a lot of both in her life. Gibbs laughed knowing exactly what Jenny was thinking.

Jenny found the small town charming she couldn't believe that Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her Leroy Jethro Gibbs got to grow up here. Jenny had grown up in D.C in her Georgetown house what she would have given to live in this little town.

"_You _grew up _here_" Jenny said more as a statement than a question.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. "Yep, I went to school there" Gibbs said pointing at the school "I first fell of my bike there" he said pointing at a curb.

Jenny smiled at the last comment then rubbed his arm as he looked hurt that she had laughed.

Gibbs smiled then turned the corner and then smiled "and that is the house I grew up in" Gibbs said with a proud smile.

Jenny looked up at the small house. It was just like the dream house with white picket fences. "It's beautiful" Jenny said admiring it.

"Why don't we leave the car and are stuff here and we can walk to my dad's shop and meet him meanwhile I can show the town" Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds great" Jenny said with a smile. Gibbs got out and helped her out of the car and took her hand as they walked about the town.

As they passed the dress Shannon had worked in Gibbs spoke without thinking "I first saw Shannon in the window of that shop" Gibbs said his mind going back to that day.

Jenny was glad that he was telling her these things she stopped and kissed him on the cheek which surprised him "Thank you for telling me" she said with a smile. He let go of her hand and put one of his arms around her waist pulling Jenny closer to him as he walked, Jenny sighed contently and rested her head against his shoulder.

They walked for a little bit longer before stopping outside a small shop. "This is my dad's shop" Gibbs said looking at it "I used to work here on weekends and after school".

"_You _worked in a shop sweeping and stacking shelves" Jenny said shaking her head in disbelief. Gibbs chuckled.

Gibbs then opened the door to the shop making the bell ring "Ladies first" Gibbs said gesturing for her to go in first.

"Glad to see you still use the manners I taught you Leroy" Jackson Gibbs said standing by the door. "You must be Jennifer, Leroy has told me about you" Jack said hugging the redhead and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Gibbs" Jenny said with a smile.

"Please call me Jack"

"Then call me Jenny"

"Good to see you dad" Gibbs said hugging his dad then standing at Jenny's side taking her hand in his.

"You work for NCIS as well" Jack said as more of a statement. Jenny nodded with a smile "Leroy how do you get work done when you're surrounded by such beautiful women" he asked his son making Jenny blush.

"Well I'll let you show your lovely lady the rest of the town, I'll see you back at the house" Jack said going back to staking shelves.

"See you later Jack" Jenny said before leaving with Gibbs on her arm "I like your dad" Jenny said with a smile turning to Gibbs when they were walking down the road.

"So _Leroy _got any good coffee places around here?" Jenny asked teasing him about the name and then knowing that they would both need their caffeine fix.

"Well _Jennifer,_ this is the best coffee place" Gibbs said turning them around to face the diner that Tony and Ziva had gone into. They walked in and sat down at a table.

"Don't ever call me Jennifer again" she said smirking knowing she deserved it for calling him Leroy.

"Don't ever call me Leroy" Gibbs said giving her a smile.

"Deal" Jenny said then they shook hands on it. Instead of pulling their hands apart after the shake they just sat holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

Their moment was ruined by Mary coming out from the kitchen and seeing Gibbs.

"Leroy" the older rosy cheek women screamed with delight. Gibbs got up and hugged the women that had been like and aunt to him.

"Jack said you were coming and he also said you were bringing your fiancé" Marry said with a grin walking over to where Jenny sat.

"Mary this is Jenny…Jen this is Mary her and her husband Gus own this place" Gibbs said.

"It's lovely to meet you" Jenny said shaking Mary's hand. Mary turned over Jenny's left hand and looked at the ring.

"Leroy had good taste" she said with a slight giggle admiring the ring.

"Why does Leroy have good taste" Gus asked walking over with mugs and a pot of coffee.

"The engagement ring he's given his new girl it very elegant" Mary said to her husband letting go of Jenny's hand.

Gus nodded and poured them both Jenny and Gibbs coffee "Good to see you Leroy" he said smiling at Gibbs.

"You to Gus" Gibbs said before taking a sip of his coffee as did Jenny.

"Great coffee" Jenny commented and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"You a coffee addict like Leroy?" Mary asked putting a hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

"Yes, that's why I propose with a coffee cup" Gibbs mumbled into his coffee.

"He proposed with a coffee cup?" Mary asked before walking away shaking her head.

Jenny laughed "So who other than me or Ducky calls you Jethro" Jenny asked.

"We'll Shannon and my mum" Gibbs said.

Jenny automatically wished she hadn't said anything "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Jenny began but Gibbs cut her off by putting a finger to her mouth.

"Don't be" Gibbs said with a smile. "So who else besides me calls you Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"No one just you" She said with a smile. She had always been Jenny or Jennifer no one seemed to call her Jen, only him and she only ever wanted him to call her that.

After drinking the rest of their coffee they decided to walk around for a little bit more.

They walked hand in hand down one of the streets when all of a sudden a police car pulled up beside the happy couple.

The couple stopped. Gibbs's gut churned as Ed Gantry got out of the car.

"Well, well well look whose back oh and he's brought a friend" Ed said with an evil grin.

TBC….

**I have left it here as I can't decide what should happen with Ed and were wondering if you my faithful readers could suggest what you want and I promise to mention you in my author notes. Please leave your suggestions in reviews or PM me.**

**What did you think? It kind of sucked I know. I'll try and make the next chapter longer and more interesting. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author notes: thank you all so much for your reviews and suggestions as to what should happen next. Tenpe4Booth I just want to say I found your suggestion very funny. Please keep reading and leaving reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 19

Last chapter:

_They walked hand in hand down one of the streets when all of a sudden a police car pulled up beside the happy couple._

_The couple stopped. Gibbs's gut churned as Ed Gantry got out of the car._

_"Well, well well look whose back oh and he's brought a friend" Ed said with an evil grin_

Present chapter:

"What do you want Ed?" Gibbs asked really not wanting to deal with him now and in front of Jenny.

"I thought we could finish the fight seeing as you're not on duty" Ed said looking at Gibbs in his casual jeans and t-shirt and not in work clothes like last time.

Jenny looked at Gibbs surprised.

"I don't think so Ed" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Oh you don't want to start a fight you won't win" Ed said with a chuckle before smirking.

"Oh I would win Ed, I just think it was years ago and you should get over it" Gibbs said with a smirk.

Ed wasn't very impressed so decided to pay some attention to Jenny. He looked her up and down and gave her a weird smile. "Is Leroy here annoying you Miss?" he asked her.

"No, he's making me the happiest women in the world" Jenny said as Gibbs pulled her closer to him. Jenny kissed Gibbs lovingly on the lips.

Ed pulled a funny face at the couple. "You're going to marry Leroy, well good luck" he said with a snort and being sarcastic after hearing that Gibbs had married three times before all ending in divorce.

"Thanks" Jenny said with a cheery smile even though she knew he was being sarcastic. Ed's walkie-talkie went off saying that a crime was being committed and needed his attention.

He soon drove away. "So what's your story" Jenny asked as they continued to walk down the street. His arm still around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder as they walked.

Gibbs then told her all about his history with Ed.

Soon the happy couple arrived at Jack's house. Gibbs got their bags out of the car.

By the time he had made it to the front door Jack was already holding it open.

Jack gave Jenny a quick tour of the house while Gibbs took the bags up to his old room.

Jenny came to help him moments later. "So this used to be your room" Jenny said sitting on the double bed and looking around the room. "I bet you had girls up here all the time" Jenny joked.

Gibbs smiled at her before joining her on the bed and giving her a kiss.

Jack had begun cooking dinner when the phone rang.

"Leroy phone for you" he yelled. It brought back memories for Jack as he hadn't had to yell that to him in many years.

Gibbs soon came down, Jenny hot on his heels.

Gibbs took the phone with a smile. "While he does that how about I help you with dinner" Jenny said following Jack to the kitchen.

"Can you peel some potatoes" Jack said handing her a bag of potatoes and a peeler.

"Sure can" Jenny said with a smile taking the items he offered. "Thank you for letting us stay" Jenny said after a while of silence.

"You must be something special, he never brings his girls down to visit me" Jack said cutting some vegetables.

"Never, even the one's he got married to?" Jenny asked confused. Jack shook his head with a smile.

"Would you like to see baby pictures of Leroy" Jack asked and Jenny nodded enthusiastically

They were just about to go into the lounge and look at some photo albums when a very worried and panic looking Gibbs stood in the door way of the kitchen.

"Baby pictures will have to wait" he said.

"Jethro what's wrong…oh no who is it" Jenny said with a hand over her mouth.

"Tony's been shot" Gibbs said walking over to Jenny and hugging her.

**So sorry it's short but I've had severe writers block so that all I could think to write. Please don't be mad and I promise the next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author notes: thank you for your reviews they mean a lot. I'm back to school on Wednesday so I'll only update like once or twice a week sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 20

"Miss will you please calm down" the nurse exclaimed. Ziva had been trying to find what Tony's condition was ever since she and Tim had arrived at the hospital after Tony in the ambulance.

"I can kill you eighteen different ways…" Ziva began before Ducky came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva, dear please try and stay calm I'm sure his doctor will tell us the moment he had news on Anthony" Ducky said giving the nurse an apologetic look before leading the distraught Israeli over to were Abby was crying into Tim's shoulder and he held her tight rubbing circles on her back and whispering reassuring words into her ear.

"Have you called Jethro and Jennifer" Ducky asked Tim.

"Yeah Gibbs said that they were leaving Stillwater straightaway and were going to head here" the younger man said still holding Abby close.

A couple of moments past then a doctor came over to them "Are you the family of Mr DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Yes, I am his fiancé" Ziva said wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"We just thought we would let you know he is going into surgery" the doctor said.

"Will he be ok" Ziva asked worried

"It depends on how much blood he lost as a result of being shot in the abdomen, I'll tell you the moment he's out of the operation" the doctor said before walking away to start the operation which would determine Tony's fate.

Ziva went back and told the other three. Abby cried more and Tim held her close while tears welled up in his eyes.

"Anthony is strong my dear I'm sure he will be fine" Ducky said hugging the crying Israeli.

Ziva couldn't help but flashback to when Tony had been shot.

_Flashback:_

_The team of three managed to get a catch in a cold case. They had worked all morning and had found a suspect._

_All three of them went to bring the suspect in. When they got to the suspect's house there was no car on the drive of sign of anyone inside. _

"_You two check the back I'll take the front" Tony said getting out of the car and the other two agents followed his orders._

_With their guns drawn Ziva and Tim go to the back of the house._

_Just as Tim was about to enter the back door they heard a gunshot._

_Ziva ran around the front in time to see the murderer trying to run away. Ziva shot them in the middle of their head before running to Tony who had blood pouring out of him. _

_Ziva kneeled down but Tony's side "Tony, stay with me" she said holding his head in his hands._

"_I….I…lo…love…yo...u" Tony stuttered razing a bloody hand to Ziva's cheek, he then dropped his hand leaving some of his blood on her face._

"_An ambulance will be here any minuet" Tim said putting a hand on Ziva's shoulder._

_End flashback. _

Ziva all of a sudden felt nauseas and dizzy. "I'll be back in a minuet" she muttered to Ducky before getting up and walking to the nearest women's bathroom to puke up her guts.

"Abby and I are going to get something to drink would you like something Ducky?" Tim asked getting up from his seat and taking Abby's hand in his.

"I would love some tea and I do believe Ziva could do with a cup" the Scottish ME said with a smile.

Tim nodded before he and the usually bubbly Goth made their way to the cafeteria. Soon after they had gone Ziva came back looking a bit worse for wear. "Are you alright my dear" Ducky asked as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"As alright as I can be Ducky" Ziva said trying not to start the water works again. Ducky offered her a tissue which she took with a nod. Ducky gave her a weak smile as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

They were both brought out of their thoughts by Tim and Abby coming back with the drinks.

"Ducky said you might want this" Abby said handing Ziva a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Ziva said looking to the three people surrounding her.

Tim then gave Ducky his tea before sitting the other side of Ziva with Abby next to him resting her head on his shoulder and occasionally taking a sip of her caf-pow.

They sat for almost thirty minutes in silence before the elevator opened and Gibbs and Jenny appeared.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked hugging Abby who had jumped up into his arms.

"He is in surgery; the doctor said he should make it through as long as he hadn't lost too much blood" Ducky said sensing Ziva didn't want to talk about it.

Jenny went over and hugged Ziva "I didn't expect you to be here for another hour" Ducky said to Jenny as she held her friend.

"Well Jethro was driving" Jenny gave a weak smile before looking at Gibbs who was hugging Abby.

"Excuse me" Ziva said getting up. Jenny noticed that she swayed a little as did Ducky.

Ziva then ran to the bathroom.

Ducky was about to get up but Jenny stopped him "I'll go" She said with a smile before following her friend.

"Ziva are you ok?" Jenny asked walking into the bathroom and hearing retching. The Israeli soon came out of her cubicle and splashed some water in her face before turning to her redheaded friend.

"Can you do me a favour" Ziva asked biting her lip.

"Of course anything" Jenny said hugging her friend.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test…you can't tell anyone" Ziva said

Jenny's eye's went wide "Your…pregnant…it is Tony's right" Jenny said worried.

"Of course it's Tony's" Ziva snapped. How could her friend think she would cheat on someone?

"I'll be back in a minuet" Jenny said before leaving the bathroom and running past the waiting room so no one would follow or question her.

She went to the pharmacy and bought a couple of tests. The cashier gave her a funny look but she didn't care.

Soon after that she ran back to the toilets were Ziva was pacing.

"Did you get one?" Ziva asked as Jenny entered the room.

"I got five, one isn't always reliable and then you might mess one up…" Jenny started but Ziva snatched them out of her hand.

Ten tense moments later…

"You look I can't" Ziva said chucking the five tests at Jenny.

Jenny took a deep breath before looking at them. "You're going to be a mother" Jenny said with a smile.

"Really" Ziva said in disbelief.

"Yep, five out of five" Jenny said showing them to her friend before hugging her.

"What if Tony doesn't survive and I have to raze the baby by myself" Ziva said out loud. Jenny pushed Ziva away.

"Don't think like that, Tony will be fine and if something did happen, god forbid you have the whole team to help you, I could babysit whenever you wanted and I'm sure Abby would too" Jenny said with a smile before hugging her again "You will never be alone" Jenny whispered into Ziva's ear.

"How am I going to tell Tony…How am I going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva said starting to pace again.

"Tony will be ecstatic and it will just make him love you more…now Jethro, well you leave him to me" Jenny said with a smile.

Both women laughed. Before Abby came in smiling "Tony's out of surgery the doctor wants to talk to us" She said dragging both Jenny and Ziva out of the bathroom.

TBC….

**What did you think? I'm not a doctor or anything so don't have ago if the doctor stuff is wrong. I got all my doctor info from Tiva-Fiva as she watches a lot of Grey's anatomy. **

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author notes: I'm loving the feedback. Please keep it coming. I hope this cheers up Tiva-Fiva I want you to remember I will be there for you no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 21

Abby soon appeared in the waiting room along with the Israeli and the redhead. Ziva had stuffed the pregnancy tests into her bag while Jenny had distracted Abby with questions about where she bought her clothes.

The doctor stood patiently in front of Tim, Gibbs and Ducky. Ziva walked over to the doctor and shook his hand.

Abby stood next to Tim with her head resting on his shoulder. Jenny walked over to Gibbs who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So how is Anthony doing" Ducky asked the doctor.

"The surgery went well he should wake up soon and make a full recovery as long as he takes care and other things that we can go through that later" the doctor said with a smile.

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked her voice a little shaky.

"Yes but only one at a time and if he happens to wake up while you are in there can you please get a nurse, he's in room 168" the doctor said before walking away to attend to another patient.

Ziva turned to her friends that she considered family. Tim had an arm around Abby and next to her was Gibbs who was holding Jenny tightly and then Ducky stood on the end, it was a lot like a family portrait.

"You go and see him Ziva" Jenny said with a reassuring smile.

Ziva nodded before heading to Tony's room.

She entered the room and put a hand over her mouth as she saw a very pale and fragile Tony lying in the bed.

Tears began to weal in her eyes. She hadn't realised how much she had really loved him until now. Ziva sat down in the plastic red chair next to him. "Oh Tony" she muttered tracing his jaw line with her finger. She then leant forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Daddy will be alright I promise" Ziva whispered moving a hand to her stomach.

Ducky and the others sat back down into the waiting room. Abby lay with her head on Tim's lap as he played with one of her pigtails.

Gibbs was next to them with Jenny resting her head on his shoulder, one of Jenny held one of Ducky's hands as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you think Tony will be able to work in the field again or will he be stuck behind a desk" Abby asked breaking the silence.

"Tony will be back to normal before you know it Abs" Gibbs said resting a hand on her leg for reassurance. Abby just nodded in return. Gibbs then turned and kissed Jenny on the forehead and she sighed contently into his shoulder.

The first thing that registered in Tony's mind was that his side hurt _a lot_ his second thought was what happened to Ziva what if the guy had hurt her, if they had they were a dead man even if they were already dead.

Ziva was blowing her nose when she heard Tony muttering "Ziva….Ziva…".

She leant forward on her seat and grabbed one of his hands "I'm right here Tony" she said squeezing it gently.

His eye lids fluttered open to reveal his hazel eyes "You've been crying" he grunted. Ziva nodded before wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Hard core ninja chicks like you don't cry" Tony said with a weak smile and trying to chuckle but it turned into a coughing fit.

"They do when the person they love had been shot" Ziva said giving him a light kiss before pressing the button for a nurse "I love you Tony, promise you won't do something like that again" Ziva said caressing his cheek.

"It comes with the job, like you I can't promise that but I promise I'll try" he said a little out of breath by the end. Ziva gave him a loving smile before a nurse came in. As Ziva left the room Tony noticed that she seemed different…she seemed to be glowing.

Abby sat up when she saw Ziva come around the corner with a smile. "Is Tony ok?" She asked readjusting her pigtails that Tim had been playing with.

"Yeah, he woke up the nurse is checking his vitals" Ziva said with a smile.

Jenny then stood up and walked into the corridor with her friend. "Have you told him?" Jenny asked.

"No, I think it will be too much at the moment" Ziva said and Jenny nodded both women then went to get drinks and food for them and the others.

Two hours and a couple of gentler than normal Abby hugs later everyone but Ziva had left the hospital and gone home or in Tim's case back to Abby's.

Tony looked at Ziva trying to figure out what was different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it in the end he put it down to the medicine he was on.

"I'll be back in a minuet" Ziva said feeling a little nauseas.

After a trip to the bathroom Ziva found herself in the maternity ward looking at the new born babies. She smiled and thought to herself that in nine months her baby might be in there.

She rested her hand on her stomach and thought about how lucky she was to have a little like growing inside of her.

She then went to the reception desk and booked an appointment to see the OB/GYN that way she would get to know if she was defiantly pregnant before she told Tony.

Her appointment was going to be next week so once that was over she would tell him the great news. She just hoped he thought of it like that as well.

Ziva then folded the slip of paper with her appointment on it into her bag alongside the five positive pregnancy tests hoping Tony wouldn't find them.

When she finally got back to Tony's room she found his asleep and that he had left a gap big enough for her to lie down next to him.

She put her bag and shoes on the chair she had occupied before laying down. Tony then put an arm around her pulling her close.

Ziva fell asleep with a smile on her face. Soon everything would be alright. Actually soon everything would be amazing.

TBC…

**What did you think? Please review it means so much. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author notes: thank you all for your reviews and alerting my story it means a lot. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the very cute plot bunny in my head.**

Chapter 22

Tony woke up the next morning and was very happy to see the beautiful Israeli that he would soon call his wife lying next to him.

He couldn't believe it but she was even prettier when she slept.

He reached over and put a stray curl that had fallen out of the pony tail behind her ear.

Ziva soon woke up and gave him a weak smile as her eyelids revealed the chocolate brown orbs underneath. "How are you feeling today?" Ziva asked in a croaky voice.

"Better knowing you're here with me" Tony said caressing her cheek before she leant over and was about to give him a kiss until she felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom.

Tony felt a mixture of emotions; hurt confusion and worry. What was going on? He thought.

Soon Ziva came back into the room and gave him a smile. "Everything ok sweet cheeks?" Tony asked hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

Ziva looked at him and smiled before kissing him on the cheek "Everything's fine don't worry my little hairy but" Ziva said before leaving with the duffle bag Abby had brought her yesterday full of clothes and toiletries she might need.

Tony sat there thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong with his future wife. His thoughts were broken when the nurse came in to check his vitals.

When the nurse was almost done Ziva came into the room and stood next to Tony taking one of his hands in hers. "How is he?" Ziva asked the nurse who was looking at his chart.

"He is doing great I'll speak to the doctor later to discuss how much longer he should be in here for" The nurse said with a smile before leaving the room.

"So now we know everything is ok with me, how are things with you?" Tony asked really wanting to know if there was something wrong.

Ziva looked at Tony and she saw the love mixed with a little bit of worry in his eyes and decided maybe he could handle knowing about the baby.

Ziva took and deep breath and a step closer to Tony "Tony I'm…were…" Ziva didn't get time to finish before she was interrupted by Abby coming in and attacking Tony in a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't stop her, I did try" Tim said coming into the room a little bit after Abby.

"Can't breathe Abs" Tony whispered as that was all he could manage with Abby cutting off his air supply.

"Sorry, it's just I was so worried, I know you guys are always getting hurt and its part of the job but I get so worried I mean what if one time you don't come back and I'll be all…" Abby began ranting

Tony sat up wincing in pain and then grabbed Abby by the shoulders "Abs, you will never be alone" Abby nodded before wiping away a tear.

Abby hugged him again but gentler this time "I'm glad you're ok Tony" Abby whispered and Tony kissed his little sister figure on the cheek.

"How are you?" Tim asked Ziva

"I'm fine now, the doctors say Tony should go home soon and make a full recovery" Ziva said smiling. Tim always did look out for everyone.

Abby and Tim soon left leaving Tony and Ziva in and awkward silence. "What were you going to say before Abby interrupted" Tony asked.

"Tony I was going to say that I'm pregnant" Ziva said with a smile.

Tony took a moment to process what Ziva had just told him. _He_ was going to have a child with the women he loved. Tony pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss "I love you so much" Tony said in-between breaths before kissing her again.

"Sorry are we interrupting?" A voice came from the door. Ziva jumped off the bed and straightened her hair which Tony had had his hand in. Jenny smiled at the happy couple.

"I just told him the good news" Ziva said with a grin before sitting next to Tony on the bed taking his hand in hers.

Tony looked confused "She already knows the good news" Tony said more of a statement that a question.

"Yes Tony, she's the only one who knows other than you or I" Ziva said

"Congratulations I think you will make great parents" Jenny said hugging both of her friends.

"Boss not with you?" Tony asked.

"He should be here soon, I came from work" Jenny said looking out the door and still not seeing the man she loved. "Are you going to tell everyone when they come today?" Jenny asked Tony and Ziva looked at each other and nodded.

Jenny smiled at the happy couple but could help but feel envy and jealously arise in her. She loved Gibbs so much and would love to have a child with him but she doubted he wanted any children.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs and Ducky arrived and Abby and Tim after getting a call from Ziva arrived also all eager to hear the good news.

They were all to wrapped up in what Ziva and Tony had to say to noticed Jenny slip out of the room and down the corridor or so she thought.

"So what is it? What's the good news" Abby said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Ziva's pregnant" Tony said with a proud grin.

Ziva was soon tackled by Abby then bombarded with congratulations. Gibbs smiled at them both "You guys will make great parents" he said with a smile.

"That's exactly what Jenny said" Tony said with a smile before turning back to Ziva.

Gibbs kissed Ziva on the forehead "I'll always be there for you" he whispered and Ziva gave him a hug, tears welling up in her eyes.

Soon after when Ziva and Tony were talking to the others Gibbs slipped out of the room in search for Jenny.

He wasn't surprised to see her standing by the window looking at all the new born babies in the maternity ward.

Jenny leaned into his embrace as soon as she felt his arms go around her waist. "You ok" he asked his head resting on the top of hers.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jenny said taking in a deep breath and turning around and smiling up at him. "Tony and Ziva tell you the good news?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, they're going to make great parents" Gibbs said taking her hand in his and walking back to Tony's room.

"Without a doubt" Jenny said with a smile before resting her head on his shoulder and continuing to walk back.

TBC…

**What did you think? Sorry it was a lot of Tiva. I'm hoping that the next chapter is Jibbs packed. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author notes: thank you all so much for your reviews they mean so much. I promise I'll update don't cry firefly at the weekend or tomorrow evening so look out for that. I just would really like to thank Tiva-Fiva who just blows me away with her writing. If you love Jibbs then I suggest her story 'I Knew I loved you' it is so amazing word can't describe, I would like to thank her again for coming up with the Jibbsness in this chapter she such a romantic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nut it's my birthday soon so maybe my dad would by NCIS for me…**

Chapter 23

Tony had been out of a hospital a week but still wasn't allowed to go out in the field per the doctors, Ziva's and Jenny's decision.

While Gibbs and his other two team mates were out at the crime scene Tony sat making balls of paper and trying to get them into the bin situated next to McGee's desk.

"DiNozzo takes the shot and…" He said commentating before throwing the ball and getting it in the bin "Score, and the crowed goes wild" he continued making clapping and applauding sounds.

"Impressive" A voice said from behind him.

Tony took a deep breath before turning to face Jenny who was standing behind the divider next to him. "It wasn't what it looked like" Tony began.

"It looked like you were passing the time" Jenny said raising an eyebrow as to question what he thought she thought he was doing.

"Well then it was exactly what it looked like" Tony said with a slight chuckle. Jenny responded with a slight smirk before shaking her head at him. Tony then walked over to the bin and began to pick up the balls of paper that had failed to make it to the bin and so were just gathered around it. "Is there something you came down for?" Tony asked as he walked back to his desk and winced slightly as he sat back down.

"Ugh yes, I was wondering if you had those reports finished so I could sign them" Jenny said remembering her mission that had brought her down to the bullpen.

"Yeah" Tony said picking up some folders and giving them to her "My, McGee's and Ziva's account of what happened are all there" he said with a smile as she took them from him.

"How is Ziva?" Jenny asked as she hadn't had a moment to speak to her friend since everything.

"Yeah, she is still having morning sickness but she is really excited and so am I" Tony said with a grin. Jenny smiled and was happy to see the amount of love in his eyes as he spoke about her friend.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait to marry her, I can't believe it's only two weeks away it only seems like yesterday she joined NCIS" Tony said thinking back to how they had first met. If you had ever told him then that he would marry and have I child with her he probably would of Gibbs slapped you into the next millennium.

Jenny smiled "We'll I have to get back to work" she said before walking away back to her office.

Tony only had a few more moments of silence before he heard the sweet sound of his Israeli fiancé shouting at Tim. "I'm pregnant not incapable McGee" she said before she walked in the direction of the nearest women's toilets.

"What did you do this time probie?" Tiny asked glaring at him. He hated it when someone pissed Ziva off and now she was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place it was easier to do.

"I offered to take her backpack for her" Tim said in a small voice almost sounding a shamed.

"Take this evidence down to Abs" Gibbs said dumping the box of evidence into McGee's arms.

The younger man nodded before making his escape to the elevator. Gibbs suppressed a smirk as he watched Tim breathe a sigh of relief as he stepped into the elevator.

"Tony, get me all you can on this guy" Gibbs said handing Tony a piece of paper.

"Sure thing boss" Tony said sitting up from his slouching position and started typing on his computer.

Gibbs was about to leave and get coffee when Ziva came back to her desk and got a bottle of water out of her bag and took a big sip "Ziva, once you're feeling better can you look up the victims bank accounts" Gibbs asked trying not to get her angry, Ziva just nodded in return.

Gibbs then left to get coffee.

AS he walked to the coffee shot something caught his eye on a magazine rack outside a shop. He automatically picked it up and paid for it.

Gibbs then walked to his favourite coffee shop and ordered coffee before settling down in the corner of the shop and began to look through the magazine.

He sat for about thirty minutes looking through the magazine and taking sips of coffee every now and then.

Jenny had spent most of the day collecting case reports and custody transfers form people before having an emergency meeting in MTAC.

Jenny walked past her secretary and said "Block all my calls and don't let anyone in unless it's special agent Gibbs or a national emergency" Jenny could really do with Jethro's company but didn't want to disturbed him in the middle of a case.

Jenny then walked into her office and shut the door before leaning against it and sighing. She then relived her feet of the tight high heels she had been wearing all day.

She then walked over to her chair and took off her jacket putting it over the back of the chair before sitting down with a content smile.

Jenny looked at the pile of paper work and other things that needed her signature and realised she should get started if she wanted to leave at a reasonable time. She put on her glasses and picked up the folder that contained Ziva's account of what happened the day Tony was shot.

Gibbs got back to NCIS and took the last sip of his coffee and putting the empty cup in his bin before taking to the steps to Jenny's office two at a time.

He walked into the outer office and was surprised when Cynthia told him that he was allowed to go in. Gibbs shrugged before opening the door to the office.

He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Jenny was sitting with her glasses perched on the edge of her nose very much interested in something she was reading.

He walked over to her but yet she did not react. He stopped when he was right behind her and turned to the appropriate page before holding the open page in front of her face.

Jenny blinked a couple of times before she registered what was going on.

Her face broke out into a grin as she realised what he was showing her. She grabbed the magazine from his hands. The page was a big image of a white gazebo surrounded by trees either side of it and a path leading up to it in the middle of a grassed area and words in the corner read "Is this your ideal location for your wedding?".

Jenny stood up and hugged Gibbs "It's perfect" she whispered into his ear. "I knew there was a reason I loved you" she said.

"What you mean you love me for more than my good looks?" he joked acting surprised.

"I love you for much more than that" Jenny said before kissing him. He always made her feel safe and wanted.

She couldn't wait to be Mrs Gibbs and neither could he.

TBC…

**Please leave a review it means a lot. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author notes: I know nothing about weddings. I have never been to one****. i **** I only know what I see on TV so don't kill me and remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24

Two weeks and a stag and hen do later the day of Tony and Ziva's wedding arrived.

"How do I look?" Tony asked turning to Tim who was his best man as Gibbs was giving away the bride. Tony stood in a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie that matched the bride's maid's dresses and the roses that Ziva would be holding.

"You look great, now can other people look in the mirror know" Tim asked needing to get his tie just right. Tony stood right in front of the mirror just to irritate him.

"Excuse me" Ducky said as he slipped in-between the two squabbling three year olds and he then stood in front of the mirror and did up his bow tie.

Tony and Tim looked at each other before they felt a sharp whack to the back of their heads.

"Sorry boss" they said at the same time.

Gibbs nodded before moving to the mirror to do his tie before getting frustrated and just putting it in his pocket. Hopefully a certain red-head could do it for him he thought.

"Ziva are you alright" Abby called through the bathroom door.

Ziva soon opened the door and came out whipping her mouth with a tissue. "Yes just morning sickness mixed with nervous sick" Ziva said.

Jenny was at the vanity mirror just adding the last touches to her makeup "I'm all done, Ziva your next" she said getting up and pouring Ziva some orange juice and handing it to her before going to change into her dress.

Ziva sat down on the chair before Jenny handed her the glass "Thanks Ziva said before taking a sip.

"How would you like your hair?" Abby asked running her fingers through Ziva's curly locks.

Ziva smiled at her gothic friend "Down with curls" Ziva said and Abby nodded with a smile before starting her hair.

Soon after Abby finished Ziva's hair Jenny came out dressed in the deep red dress that they had chosen earlier. "Abs you go and get dressed, I'll do her makeup then we can help her put her dress on" Jenny suggested while straightening her dress.

Abby nodded before taking her dress and walking into the other room to change.

Thirty minutes later Abby and Jenny were mesmerised by how beautiful and radiant Ziva looked in her dress. It was a strapless plain white dress that had a small train at the back. Her small baby bump still couldn't be seen.

Jenny felt a pang of jealousy in her heart which had been happening more often recently every time she looked at Ziva and Tony.

Abby noticed that Jenny's mind was somewhere else. "What do you think Jenny?" Abby asked bringing her from her thoughts.

"I think you look beautiful Ziva, Tony's a very lucky man" Jenny said hugging her friend.

They broke form their hug when they heard a knock at the door.

The three women looked over to the door as Gibbs poked his head around it.

"Gibbs!" Abby said running to him and giving him a hug. Once he was released from Abby's hug he walked over and looked at Ziva.

"You look beautiful" He said hugging her.

"Thank you" Ziva said with a smile as she pulled back from his embrace. He then turned to Jenny.

"That's a _very _nice dress" he said looking her up and down.

"You don't look bad yourself" Jenny said brushing his shoulder "Why aren't you wearing you tie?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Gibbs took the red tie out of his pocket and held it up "I think it has something against me" he said with a frown and a half mocking tone.

Jenny laughed before taking the tie out of his hand before doing it in a matter of seconds "There know you look perfect" Jenny said before giving him a quick kiss.

"It will be are turn soon" he whispered.

Jenny grinned "I can't wait" she said before kissing him again but this time with more passion.

"You ready to go?" he asked turning to Ziva, his arms sill around Jenny.

Ziva nodded before Abby handed her, her bouquet of roses mixed with baby's breath (a type of flower)

Jenny picked up her small bunch of flowers just as the other grooms me entered the room.

Tony stood at the alter with Tim standing next to him "Good luck" Tim said as the music started.

"Thanks" Tony muttered standing up straight and watching as Jenny made her way down the aisle with one of his friends from Baltimore on her arm, they were then followed by Abby and Ducky.

The close friends and family that had come all stood when they knew Ziva and Gibbs made their way down the aisle.

Tony looked mesmerised at Ziva's beauty. The grin on his face grew more and more as Ziva got closer and closer to becoming his wife.

When they finally got to the end Gibbs kissed Ziva on the forehead before giving Tony Ziva's hand. Jenny took Ziva's flowers then Gibbs stood next to Jenny and held her hand all through the service.

An hour later the wedding reception was being held. Jenny and Tim had given their speeches as they were the maid of honour and the best man.

While Tony and Ziva were having their first dance as a married couple Jenny was talking to Ducky. "It was a lovely ceremony was lovely wasn't it" Ducky said.

"Yes it was lovely" Jenny said with a smile. Jenny turned when she felt someone tap her on the back. She smiled when she saw it was Jethro and that he was offering his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Jenny smirked at raised an eyebrow.

"Will you excuse me Ducky" Jenny said and the Scottish ME who nodded before watching the very much in love couple move hand in hand to the dance floor.

Jenny and Gibbs began dancing slowly to the music "Do you want to show them how it's done" Jethro whispered into her ear. Jenny laughed as memories of dancing in Paris flooded her mind.

Everyone was laughing and having fun just how Tony and Ziva had wanted it to be.

But the happiness didn't last for long.

Someone burst into the room. The music stopped as the person screamed "Ziva David!"

Everyone stood staring at the person who had interrupted their fun. Tony saw who it was and hugged Ziva from behind as she started at the person wide eyed and muttering "Aba" over and over again.

TBC…

**What did you think please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author notes: I want to thank you all for giving me 100 reviews I love you all please keep them coming. I want to thank tempe4booth for giving me some Ideas for this chapter and Tiva-Fiva for more amazing suggestions and ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an NCIS cap.**

Chapter 25

_Previously:_

_Everyone was laughing and having fun just how Tony and Ziva had wanted it to be._

_But the happiness didn't last for long._

_Someone burst into the room. The music stopped as the person screamed "Ziva David!"_

_Everyone stood staring at the person who had interrupted their fun. Tony saw who it was and hugged Ziva from behind as she started at the person wide eyed and muttering "Aba" over and over again._

_Current chapter:_

Eli David walked straight to his daughter and son in-law. As Eli neared Tony pushed Ziva away from him knowing full well that he was heading for him and going to cause trouble.

"You" Eli said pointing a finger in Tony's direction.

Tony stood ready for whatever Eli was going to throw at him.

Once he was close enough Eli drew back his arm about to punch Tony, when like slow motion Ziva pushed her new husband out of the way and took the blow for him.

Ziva was punched right in the stomach. Her face screwed up in pain.

Tony stood wide eyed as he watched Ziva get punched in the stomach right were a life that both he and she had created was growing.

"The baby" Abby screamed as Ziva hit the floor with a thud and a groan. Eli turned to the women dressed in red with black hair who had screamed he then turned his gaze to his daughter who lay on the floor in front of him. She couldn't be pregnant could she? He thought.

Tony was by her side with in minutes. He held her hand in his and stroked her cheek as he whispered soothing words. "Hurts Tony" Ziva muttered.

Gibbs pushed past Eli who was in a state of shock. He leant down the other side of Ziva and looked her over. Her skin had paled and by her facial expressions was very much in pain "McGee call an ambulance, Jen get her some water" he called and both people nodded.

"Where does it hurt, Ziva you have to tell me" Tony said kissing her forehead.

"The baby…Tony what about the baby" Ziva said very panicked.

"The ambulance is on its way" Tim said and Ziva nodded her head slightly.

Jenny soon came with a glass of water and handed it to Gibbs. Tony tilted her head up making it easier for her to drink it.

Five minutes later paramedics were lifting Ziva onto a bed and then into the back of a truck.

"Tony you go with the ambulance, I'll drive the rest of us and meet you there" Gibbs said patting Tony on the back as he got into the ambulance.

Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Tim and Abby all squished into Gibbs car and followed Tony and Ziva to the hospital. What they didn't notice was Eli in the car behind also heading to the hospital.

As soon as they got to the hospital Ziva was forced to get out of her wedding dress and get into a hospital gown then was waiting to be x-rayed. Tony sat next to Ziva's bed taking both her hands in his much like she had done when he was in hospital.

"Tony, what if I have…" Ziva began with tears in her eyes but Tony cut her off.

"Don't think like that Ziva and even if we've lost the baby I love you anyway, in sickness, in health, for richer or poorer" He said his thumb rubbing her wedding ring.

"I love you Tony" Ziva said before kissing him.

The others were sitting impatiently in the waiting room. Abby had silent tears running down her face brushing them away every now and then. Jenny had an arm around Abby comforting her and telling her that Ziva and the baby would be fine.

Tim sat the other side of Abby with a hand on her thigh. Gibbs sat just staring into space memories of losing Shannon and Kelly running through his brain. Ducky was trying to find out all he could from the doctors but so far he had no luck.

"Jethro are you ok?" Jenny asked knowing that his mind was somewhere else.

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face and turned to Jenny who was looking at him with those emerald eyes he loved so much "Yeah just…never mind" he said not wanting to hurt her feelings or upset her.

"This is bringing back memories of losing Kelly" Jenny said as more of a statement than a question. Gibbs nodded and sighed. "Jethro you can talk to me about these things, their apart of you and I love all of you" Jenny said kissing him on the cheek lightly.

Gibbs smile at Jenny as she rested her head on his chest "I love you Jen" he said before kissing her on the forehead.

Ten minutes later a doctor came out. "We are going to take Mrs DiNozzo to be scanned"

Everyone nodded and smiled "Can you tell us how she and the baby are when she come out" Jenny asked and the doctor nodded before walking away.

Everyone settled back into their seats and began to wait. "Have you heard any news about Ziva" A voice said and everyone one turned to look at the person.

Meanwhile…

"OK Mrs DiNozzo this might feel a little cold" the OBGYN said as she put the gel on Ziva's stomach.

"I'll never get tired of you being called that" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear which made her giggle then sigh at the coldness she felt on the lower part of her body.

A couple of moments later the nurse moved the roller on to Ziva's stomach and began looking for the baby and then listening for a heartbeat.

Ziva gripped Tony's hand and looked at him with worried eyes as the doctor still hadn't found anything.

"I can hear a heartbeat" the doctor said with a smile and then she turned the screen on and the sonogram of the baby appeared "Everything seems normal and healthy, she should be fine" she doctor said with a grin.

Tony looked at Ziva and kissed her forehead. Ziva was shocked "It's a girl" she said almost as a whisper.

"You didn't know" the Doctor said looking very guilty.

"No, we didn't" Tony said with a grin and a slight tear in his eye.

"We want to keep you over night and then we'll do one last check tomorrow morning and if everything is ok then you can go home" the nurse said to Ziva who nodded.

Out in the waiting room…

"What are you doing here, if it wasn't for you Ziva and Tony wouldn't be her in the hospital they would be getting ready to go to Hawaii on their honey moon" Abby said being held back by Tim as he was afraid she might want to hurt Eli.

Jenny cut in "Ziva's having a scan" Eli nodded in appreciation.

Gibbs crooked his finger as to tell Eli to go with him.

Jenny looked at Ducky who shrugged his shoulders.

Gibbs backed Eli into the wall and gripped his shoulders "You ever come near Ziva or Tony or their child again and you're going to wish you were dead" he whispered into his ear with gritted teeth.

"Do you have any idea what it's like lose a child special agent Gibbs?" Eli asked.

"Yes actually I do, I had a daughter she died when she was eight, her life hadn't even began" Gibbs said.

"Ziva has shamed her family by marrying Tony DiNozzo" Eli said almost spitting as he said Tony's name.

"We are Ziva's family and she hasn't shamed us" Gibbs growled and pointed to the group of people in the waiting room.

Gibbs let go of Eli and walked back to the makeshift family he loved so much.

Tony came around the corner with a big grin on his face. "Well out with it man" Ducky said as Tony stood staring at them all grinning.

"They are both fine and we found out were going to have a little girl" he was soon enveloped in and Abby hug.

Eli watched as Tony was hugged by the women and the men patted him on the back and shook his hand.

He realised that Ziva didn't need him anymore and that she much happier with her life now than she ever was with a life with him in it. Eli got into the elevator leaving the hospital and Ziva's life forever.

TBC….

**So what did yah think? Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Author notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews the mean so much. I'm sorry there hasn't been much Jibbs but Tiva needed to be done and know most of that's out of the way I should write more Jibbs bits. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 26

It had been a month since Ziva and Tony's wedding and much to Ziva's dislike she had an ever growing stomach.

Jenny had a number of bridal magazines dotted around her office which Cynthia would often find her glancing through and circling things instead of signing case files. Cynthia enjoyed seeing the change in her boss.

Jenny didn't work as late as she used to before she 'died' she was also a lot happier but she knew that was mostly Gibbs' doing. Cynthia may not like Gibbs all the time but she saw that he and Jenny were very much in love.

Jenny was sitting in her office one afternoon when Gibbs came in with a fresh cup of coffee for her; just what she needed. Jenny stood up and walked around her desk and sat next to him on her sofa.

"Thank you" Jenny said kissing him before taking the coffee out of his hands and taking a sip then putting it on her coffee table. Gibbs smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I managed to book the band you wanted for our wedding" Jenny said remembering that fact and the fact that it was _their_ wedding.

"Great" Gibbs said with a smile before kissing her, entwining his fingers with hers "I booked are honeymoon that's what I came up here to tell you" he said after the kiss had finished but their fingers were still locked together.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked really excited.

"Where do you think? Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny pretended to think for a minute before saying "London?" Gibbs shook his head "Serbia?" Gibbs shook his head again knowing she was just messing around. "Well then the only other place I can think of is _Paris" _she said really smiling.

"Yep" he said and before he knew it she was sitting on his lap kissing him with her fingers running through his hair.

They were so distracted by each other they didn't hear the big office door open. "I'll come back later" they heard a very familiar voice snort.

Jenny jumped off of Gibbs lap and stood up and straightened her shirt and skirt.

Gibbs smiled before getting up and grabbing his coffee. "Don't head-slap DiNozzo too hard or the pregnant former assassin might kill you" Jenny said with a smirk.

Gibbs chuckled "I'll meet you up here at 1800 hours unless I get a case" Gibbs said giving her a quick kiss.

"Stay safe" she said as he walked out of her office.

Jenny sat back down on her sofa and picked up the wedding magazine that just so happened to be next to her and began flicking through the pages.

When Gibbs got the bullpen Tony was talking to Tim and Abby over at Tim's desk.

"Hello Gibbs" Ziva said rubbing her growing belly as he walked past her.

"So you walked in on Mummy and Daddy kissing" Abby squealed with delight

Tony then heard Ziva's comment "Nice try sweet cheeks but you already said that five minutes ago and he wasn't here so I'm inclined not to believe you" Tony said not hearing Gibbs answer.

"I would be _inclined_ to believe her DiNozzo" Gibbs growled walking to up to the younger man "What did you interrupt me for anyway?" he asked.

"The suspects layer arrived she is in interrogation with him now" Tony said.

Gibbs nodded before walking off towards the interrogating rooms his team followed hot on his heels.

Gibbs entered the first room and the team stood in observation.

Gibbs shut the door behind him and starred at the women. She had dark black hair, perfectly shaped eyebrows and wore a fancy suit. "Margret Allison Hart" the women said holding out her hand.

"Special agent Gibbs" he said not taking her hand just sitting down on the seat opposite the suspect.

He opened a folder and took out some pictures of a dead petty officer "Do you know him".

"No, I have never seen him in my life" the suspect said avoiding looking at the pictures.

"Except when you mugged him then beat him to death" Gibbs said angrily.

"Don't answer that" Hart said to her client.

"He doesn't need to we have the forensic evidence to prove it" Gibbs said glaring at Hart.

After an hour of Gibbs interrogating and Hart saying don't answer that, the suspect finally caved and confessed to mugging and beating the petty officer to death.

As Tony took the suspect away Gibbs collected up the pictures Hart just started at him. "You want something Ms Hart" he asked in his usual tone.

"Would you be interested in going for drink Mr Gibbs?" she asked.

"Nope" was all he said before saying "Close the door on your way out".

Hart huffed before slamming the door behind her and storming off.

When Gibbs got back to his desk he realised that he was meant to meet Jenny to go home but he still had to write up the report or he would have to do it tomorrow when he really didn't want to do it in the morning.

He made his way up to Jenny's office taking two at a time.

"Good night Director" Cynthia said poking her head around the door of Jenny's office.

"Night Cynthia" Jenny said turning off her computer ready to go home.

Ten minutes after Cynthia left Gibbs came in.

"I heard that you met your match in interrogation" Jenny said with a smile but he didn't smile in return "I'm going home alone aren't I" she said more as a statement than question.

"Sorry I want to finish the report" Gibbs said as Jenny got up from her desk and walked in front of him.

"And you call me a workaholic" she said with a smirk before giving him a quick kiss.

Gibbs walked with her until the elevator.

Jenny got her detail to drop her off at home. As she walked up the path to the house she felt that there was something wrong.

As she got to the door she remembered that she forgot to remind Gibbs to lock the door which he would often forget to do after so many years of not locking it.

She walked in, turned on some lights and then slipped out of her high heels and then walked into the lounge without turning on the lights.

She felt someone's presence in the room but didn't want to give it away. She walked into the kitchen where she kept a spare gun in one of the draws.

She walked back into the lounge and turned on the light with her gun razed at the sofa were she felt the presence coming from.

She put the gun down when she realised who it was. "Ms Hart what one earth are you doing here?" she asked the dark haired women sitting on the sofa.

TBC…

**What did you think? Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Author notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm not feeling well at the moment so I started this yesterday. I want to thank Tiva-Fiva for giving me amazing ideas. If you want another twist on Jenny coming back and you love Jibbs I urge you to read her story I knew I loved you, it's originally a one shot but has decided to make it a story. It much better than this so please read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 27

_Previously:_

_As she got to the door she remembered that she forgot to remind Gibbs to lock the door which he would often forget to do after so many years of not locking it._

_She walked in, turned on some lights and then slipped out of her high heels and then walked into the lounge without turning on the lights._

_She felt someone's presence in the room but didn't want to give it away. She walked into the kitchen where she kept a spare gun in one of the draws._

_She walked back into the lounge and turned on the light with her gun razed at the sofa were she felt the presence coming from._

_She put the gun down when she realised who it was. "Ms Hart what one earth are you doing here?" she asked the dark haired women sitting on the sofa._

_Current chapter:_

"I'm waiting for Mr Gibbs but I think the question is what are _you _doing here Director, I mean in one of your employees house?" Hart said standing up and putting her hands on her hips and razing one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Jenny tightened her grip on her gun "I think you should leave" Jenny said trying to keep her cool and not shoot the women in front of her.

"As I said I'm waiting for Mr Gibbs" Allison said sitting back down on the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs one on top of the other with a smirk.

"This is my house and I'm telling you to leave" Jenny said her voice rising a little and then moving closer to the horrible, obnoxious woman who had her eyes on her man.

"Your house" the lawyer said standing up right in front of the redhead who without her high heels was a little shorter than her, her arms still crossed over her chest "I was aware that this was the address of Mr Gibbs" she said with a smirk "So why are you here?"

Jenny took a step back "Why do you want to see _special agent_ Gibbs?" Jenny asked saying his title louder so she would get that he's not Mr Gibbs he was a special agent.

"We have…ugh…unfinished business" Hart said with a slight smirk.

"Really" Jenny said almost laughing "Well this is my house and I'm telling you to leave before I arrest you for breaking and entering" Jenny said pointing to the door and smiling.

"The door was unlocked" Allison said with a triumphant smirk.

"Trespassing then" Jenny said trying to get the women the hell out of her house "So unless you want to go to prison, I would leave" Jenny said grabbing the lawyers bag then throwing it at her and pushing her to the door.

Just as they were bearing the front door, it opened revealing Gibbs. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" he exclaimed.

Hart smiled at him then turned to Jenny "I have no idea what she's doing here, if I were you I would file for sexual harassment against your boss" she said looking the redhead up and down.

Jenny supressed a laugh before walking away leaving Gibbs to tell Allison how wrong she was. "I mean she was even saying that this was her house" Hart said laughing a little.

"It is" he said straight faced and all serious.

"But, you're file says you live here" Hart said confused.

"Yeah, we live her together, as in me and her together" Gibbs said with a smile.

"What?" was all she muttered in response feeling really stupid so she stood up tall and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she shoved past Gibbs and shut the door behind her.

The first thing Gibbs did was lock the door and made sure he put the latch on, he then went in search for the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

He found Jenny in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. Jenny smiled and leant back into his embrace as the coffee was being made. "Is she gone?" Jenny asked sort of knowing that she was gone.

"No, she's just gone to her car to get her stuff before she moves in" Gibbs said sarcastically meanwhile Jenny playfully elbowed him in the chest before turning around to face him "You know you're the only one for me" he said moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Why do you have to be some damn attractive" Jenny said half serious half not putting a hand on his cheek.

"Can't judge a book by its cover Jen, you are the only one who can handle the fact I'm a bastard on the inside" he said with a smile.

"Yep" was all Jenny said before turning around and pouring two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and then handing him one.

"You are also the only one that can make a decent cup of coffee" he said taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I learnt from the best" she said with a smile thinking about how many times she had made coffee not to his taste until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to show her how when she was a probie. He knew exactly what she was thinking about and laughed at the memory as well and soon they were both just standing grinning at one another.

The shrill cry of the phone brought them from their memories. Jenny put her mug down before leaning over and the counter and grabbing the phone still not moving form her position between Gibbs and the kitchen side. "Gibbs residence" she answered and smiling at Gibbs and he grinned back "Oh hi Jack yeah he's right here" she said passing the phone to Gibbs.

"Hey dad" he said taking with a smile.

"Hi son, I was wondering if it would be ok if I could visit for a few days as your last visit was cut short and I would love to get to know Jenny better" Jack said

"Sure" he said please he and his dad were beginning to close the gap he had created between them.

"When is a good time for me to come?" the older Gibbs asked quite eagerly which made the younger Gibbs smile.

"How about next week, still the same address" he said after a minuet of thinking.

"Can't wait see you then son, give my love to Jenny bye"

"Will do bye" Gibbs said before hearing the dial tone.

"Everything ok" Jenny asked taking the phone from him and putting it back in its holder.

"Dad's coming next week, is that ok?" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yeah, that give us the weekend to make sure the guest room is presentable" Jenny said moving from his embrace and walking out of the kitchen.

Gibbs's eyes glued to her as she did so. "Stop staring at me and think about starting some dinner" she called over her shoulder

"Yes dear" he sarcastically called grabbing take out menu's.

TBC…

**I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else. Please leave a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's notes: I just want to thank you all so much. I also want to suggest that you should watch 'before you say I do' it's a film with the guy who plays Chris in Gilmore girls and Lauren Holly it's so funny and Lauren was amazing! I love it and if anyone could tell me where I could by it in the UK that would be great. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wished I did.**

Chapter 28

Jackson Gibbs wouldn't stop smiling as he got his bag from baggage claim.

He didn't get to visit D.C often and was even happier that he got to visit his son and his soon to be daughter in-law.

He had defiantly seen a change in his son. His son would give him one word answers and never smile but when he saw him with Jenny, Jethro seemed to have a spring in his step and smile a lot more.

As he walked he looked around for his family and soon caught sight of them. He smiled and rolled his eyes at the sight of them kissing.

As he walked over to them dragging his suitcase with him the two parted.

Jenny looked over Gibbs shoulder and smile "Hey, Jack how was your flight?" she asked.

"Hah hah very funny Jen, cause my dad would arrive just like you were saying" Gibbs said shaking his head and chuckling slightly. Jenny just raised an eyebrow in response.

"It was Pleasant, Jenny" jack said stepping forward and the younger Gibbs turned around.

"Leroy" Jack said with a smile before handing him his bags and looping one of his arms with Jenny's and walking towards the exit. Leaving Gibbs smiling and shaking his head at the two people walking away from him.

Jenny turned her head and looked over Jacks shoulder and smiled at Gibbs who gave her a not as intense Gibbs glare.

Gibbs reached the car and the two were waiting for him. "Come on slow poke" Jenny said with a grin. Gibbs unlocked the car and Jack nodded at his son before hoping into the back of the car.

"I'll show you how fast I can be later "Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear as he past her to get to the boot sending a shiver down her spine.

Jenny walked around the car and got in the passenger side and waited for Gibbs to finish putting the suitcase in the boot of the car. Gibbs got in the car and drove at a normal speed for a change to the house.

When they arrived Jack and Jenny walked straight to the house leaving Gibbs with the luggage. "Thanks for all your help" he said as he entered the kitchen after putting his dads belonging into the guest room.

"Anytime" Jenny said handing him a fresh cup of coffee before taking a sip of her own.

Jack sat at the kitchen table watching the two "If I didn't know otherwise I would think you two have been married for many years" Jack said with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and joy.

"We had to be undercover as a married couple once so we've had practice" the younger Gibbs said with a slight smile "So how's the shop?" He asked trying to make convocation as he sat down opposite his dad.

"It's going good I don't work as much as I used to and I pay a couple of people to help run it" The two Gibbs convocation was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Jenny said squeezing Jethro's shoulder as she walked past him.

"Don't divorce this one" Jack said to his son.

"I won't, I can't believe in two weeks' time we will be getting married" he said running a hand through his hair.

Then all of a sudden and big fluffy German Shepard came running into the kitchen soon followed by the happy Goth, the Scottish ME and the team, Gibbs and Jenny called family.

"Well who might this handsome fellow be?" Jack asked stroking the fluffy dog.

"His name's Jethro as he's handsome and quiet much like human Jethro" Abby said hugging younger Gibbs's shoulders.

Jack laughed and looked at his son who shook his head "All he needs is a girl like my boy has" Jack said still stroking Jethro the dog.

"That's what I said but who would look after her, Timmy has Jethro, my apartment doesn't allow dogs and Tony and Ziva will soon have a little baby running around" Abby said looking very sad. Tim noticed this and put and arm around her.

Soon everyone was gathered in the lounge "So do you have any stories about Gibbs as a teenager?" Tony asked Jack form his seat next to Ziva on the sofa.

Gibbs gave both his father and Tony Gibbs glares that would kill them if looks could kill. "Never mind" Tony muttered knowing that he was going to get a head slap as soon as Gibbs's dad was gone.

"So do you know what it is?" Jack asked motioning to Ziva.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand in his and they both smiled at each other "It's a girl" Ziva said excitement radiating from her voice.

"I'm sure she will be just beautiful is she's anything like her mother" Jack said with a smile.

"Well if she knows what's good for her she will be just like her mother" Tony said smiling at his radiant Israeli queen whom he called his wife.

"Be sure to send me pictures" Jack said.

"You will see her in person" Ziva announced giving the older Gibbs a warm smile which he returned.

All the talk of having children was making the jealously rise in Jenny and she didn't understand why. Shouldn't her best friend get a life she deserved after a not so great child hood? Shouldn't she be happy for her friends?

"Can I get anyone another drink?" Jenny asked before going into the kitchen. Ziva looked concerned at Gibbs who just shrugged his shoulders.

As Gibbs and Jenny got ready for bed that night he noticed she was deep in thought as she sat with a book in front of her but was even looking at the page she was staring at the wall.

"Jen are you ok?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jenny said with a weak smile.

"Only two weeks away" he said looking down at her engagement ring she hadn't taken off since he put it on there.

"I can't wait" Jenny said putting one of her hands on his cheek and kissing him. "I have been thinking" Jenny said once they pulled away.

"Always a dangerous thing" Gibbs joked and she playfully hit him on the arm.

"I have been thinking…I wa…we…" she started but couldn't finish what she really wanted to say and had wanted to for a long time.

"Jen what, what were you thinking" Gibbs asked worried.

"When we get married I want to take your last name" Jenny said saying the first plausible thing that she could be thinking about that came to mind.

"Even at work, you want to be Director Jenny Gibbs" he said with a smile.

"Yes, I think it sounds nice don't you" she said with a smile as he leaned in closer to her his lips almost covering hers.

"The Jenny Gibbs sure does" He mumbled before kissing her passionately.

TBC…

**I want to thank Fashiongirl97 for coming up with some amazing ideas. The Jibbs wedding next chapter woop! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Author notes: After fainting in my graphics class and having a dream half about Jibbs and half about a penguin tucking me in a bed that was in fact a cloud I have got lots of ideas what to do in this story so please keep reading there is loads more to come. I know nothing about weddings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 29

Jenny Shepard wasn't sure if she had been so happy in her life. Every time she looked into the mirror she couldn't help but laugh at the fact she was smiling.

"What do you think?" Abby asked coming out of the bathroom in her light green bride's maids dress with matching sparkly green high heels.

"You look beautiful Abby" Cynthia said finishing her makeup. Cynthia and Ziva wore the exact same dress as Abby as they were all Jenny's brides maids but of course Ziva wore pumps.

"The green brings out your eyes" Jenny said looking the usual Goth up and down.

"I think Tim won't be able to keep his eyes off of you" Ziva said with a cheeky grin.

"Your next, then Jenny" Abby said throwing Ziva the bag containing her dress.

"I might need you to zip me up, I don't think I can now with the little one" Ziva laughed resting a hand on her ever growing stomach.

Meanwhile…

"Is my tie straight" Tony asked turning to Ducky who straightened it for him "Thanks ducky" he said looking in the mirror and spiking his hair up.

Gibbs came into the room dressed in his black suit white jacket and green tie. "Who would have thought that you would clean up nice probie" Mike Franks said from his seat with a cigarette in his hand.

"You're not bad yourself, Mike" Gibbs said with a smile to his best man.

"You nervous" Tim asked then realising it was a stupid question to ask a man that had been married four times before.

"Yep, un like the last three times, this is different" Gibbs said looking at his watch.

"What's so different?" Tim asked sheepishly.

"I love her" Gibbs said in all seriousness and without hesitation.

"Please don't screw this one up Jethro" Ducky began "Jennifer is more like a daughter to me more than she was before and as her father figure if you hurt her you have to answer to me" Ducky continued in a stern manner.

Gibbs smiled before looking Ducky right in the eyes and saying "I love Jenny more than I ever thought I would after Shannon died, I have lost Jenny twice and I don't want to lose her again" Ducky saw the love and car in his eyes which was reflected by his words. He Gave Jethro a quick pat on the back.

Jackson Gibbs looked at his watch "We better be get going to the park" he said and they nodded.

Tony, Tim, Gibbs and Franks got in one car that took them to the park were as Ducky got in another taking him Gibbs and Jenny's house where the bridal party were.

As Ducky arrived he unlocked the door using his own key he was given in case of emergencies and followed the sound of laughter into the lounge where the bride's maids sat with their bunches of orchids.

"You all look very beautiful" he said hugging each woman and giving them a kiss on the cheek as any gentlemen would. "Where is Jennifer?" He asked looking around for the redhead.

"She will be down in a minuet" Cynthia said with a smile and just as she said it Jenny appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked almost angelic. Her dress was white and strapless like Ziva's but was covered in Jewels and sparkles. Her hair was done in a top-notch. So half up half down how both she and Jethro like it.

"You look beautiful my dear" Ducky said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, you look very handsome Ducky" Jenny said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm as Abby, Ziva and Cynthia walked out of the door.

"We shall" Jenny said with a grin before taking his arm.

They soon arrived at the park which Gibbs had shown her a couple of months ago in a magazine. "Is it anything like you thought it would be?" Abby asked looking at the very romantically decorated area.

The gazebo was surrounded by orchids and white banners and Chairs set out on the grass with a white brick path dividing them in half leading up to the gazebo much like an aisle.

"No, it's so much better" Jenny said with a grin. It was so much better than she could ever have imagined. Even as a little girl she couldn't have imagined or thought it would have been anything like it was.

Only close family and friends had been invited to the wedding and reception. It was a small wedding just how both Jenny and Gibbs had wanted it. Gibbs had had many weddings but he thought this was by far one of the best.

He stood at the bottom of the gazebo steps with Mike beside him and Jackson Gibbs sat on a seat near the front. Tony Tim and Jimmy waited up the other end for the bride's maids.

"Ziva you look beautiful" Tony said before giving his wife a quick kiss.

"You don't look bad your-self" she said in reply once they had broken apart.

"What do you think Timmy" Abby asked turning in her dress. Tim fell speechless I take your silence as a good thing" she said after a while.

Then the music started. Jimmy and Cynthia went first then Tony and Ziva then McGee and Abby. As Abby approached the end the small amount of guests stood and Gibbs's nervousness disappeared as he saw Jenny a vision in white coming towards him.

He didn't think she had looked more beautiful than she did walking towards him. Both their grins grew as they drew nearer and nearer towards one another.

When they reached the end Ducky kissed Jenny on the cheek before handing her to Gibbs.

The lovers looked at each other with grins and love filled eyes as they walked up the steps of the gazebo and Abby and mike followed with the rings.

The vicar spoke but Jenny and Gibbs weren't really listening to what he was saying as they were too interested in looking into each other's eyes.

Gibbs was broken from his spell when he heard his name being said. "Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Gibbs said with love and care.

"Do you Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said smiling and noticing him breathe a sigh of relief.

"The rings" the man said and Frank handed a ring to Gibbs and Abby handed one to Jenny but was shaking as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"With this ring I the wed" Gibbs said repeating the words of the vicar as he slid the ring on to her finger so it was in front of her engagement ring.

"With this ring I the wed" Jenny said doing the same, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife" the vicar said with great enthusiasm and happiness.

Gibbs pulled Jenny close by the waist and felt her smile as he kissed her lips as she ran her hands through his hair.

Everyone clapped and smiled. Tony wolf-whistled and Tim gave Abby a tissue to wipe up her tears of joy.

The reception was held in a small hall decorated in the same way the park and gazebo had been.

They all sat down when Abby stood up clinking her glass to get people's attention. "As maid of honour and after more caf-pow's than I could count I have prepared a speech" Abby began.

Everyone laughed at the caf-pow comment and then Abby continued "I remember the first day I came to NCIS it was the same day I met Gibbs and Tony and Ducky, from day one I loved them all as members of my family, Tony was like a big brother to me and always will be, Gibbs is like my father and Ducky is like the grandfather who is there whenever I need him, soon came Kate and she fit as my sister, she and Tony would always be arguing much like brothers and sisters would. A year or two after Kate joined came Timmy and he fit as a brother but then became more to me" as Abby said the last part she looked and Tim who sat next to her and smiled lovingly.

After a short breath she continued "Then we suffered the tragic loss of Kate who we all miss dearly" Gibbs felt a lump in his throat and Jenny noticed this so squeezed his hand in reassurance and he replied by kissing her forehead. "After we lost Kate Ziva came into are lives, I wasn't a big fan of her at first but then she grew in me and the whole team and of course Tony" Abby added with a grin looking at the happy couple opposite her.

"We had a father, a grandfather and kids but we needed a mother" As Abby said this she turned and looked at Jenny as did the other 'Kids'. "Jenny rose to the challenge, she kept us kids and Gibbs in line and that was just what we needed, I guess what I'm trying to say is, we have all been through so much together and I'm so glad we are all together as a family. "To Mummy and Daddy" Abby said razing a glass and everyone joined in with 'To Jenny and Jethro'.

After that the dancing soon began. "Your speech was beautiful Abby" Jenny said hugging her 'daughter'.

"I meant every word of it" Abby whispered.

"Abs do you want to dance" Gibbs asked as he and Jenny had already dance for ages.

"Sure" Abby squealed taking Gibbs hand and basically dragging him to the dance floor where Tony and Ziva and Tim and his sister were dancing.

Jenny smiled then felt someone beside her. She turned and smiled at her father in-law.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to" Jenny said before taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

Jenny was surprised that Jack was as good as Gibbs was at dancing. "Your very good and dancing Jenny" Jack complimented her.

"Thank you, Jethro and I used to dance a lot" she said looking at her husband dancing with Abby.

Jack smiled "So when are you going to tell him?" Jack asked looking over ant Gibbs.

"Tell Jethro what?" Jenny asked confused hoping he hadn't worked out what she had found out only a week ago.

"That you're pregnant" Jack whispered in to her ear.

"How did you…" Jenny whispered worried "I only found out a week ago, how did you know?"

"I have been living with you for the past two weeks and a week ago after you went to your annual doctor's appointment you stopped drinking bourbon and you 'haven't been in the mood' for coffee but tea instead and you have been getting to the bathroom before him every morning and using the family bathroom instead of your own" Jack whispered with a slight grin.

"That's a lot of observing, does Jethro know?" Jenny asked worried.

"I don't think so" Jack said looking at his son over Jenny's shoulder.

"Good, I'm going to tell him after the honey moon" Jenny said with a smile.

Jack just hugged Jenny as the song ended. Gibbs walked over to them "what were you two talking about?" Gibbs asked wrapping an arm around jenny's waist.

"Your honey moon" Jack said with a smile.

"Paris is where we fell in love" Gibbs said before kissing Jenny.

TBC…

**Sorry Abby's speech was so long. Please leave a review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author notes: thanks for your reviews keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wished I did.**

Chapter 30

Gibbs woke up to the sound of a door shutting quietly.

He rolled over and felt for his wife but Jenny wasn't there. Her side of the bed was cold.

Gibbs eyes shot open. He didn't give them much time to adjust to the light before looking around the room. It was still a little bit dark with only a few rays of sun coming through the curtain.

As he looked around the hotel room something didn't seem right. There were items of his clothes around the room. He laughed to himself at the memory.

But then he noticed where was Jenny's stuff? He remembered that she had bought a book with her that she had got so involved in that he practically had to pry it out of her hands.

He looked over to the cabinet that she had put it on but it was gone as were her reading glasses. He found himself looking at something very worrying instead.

He moved closer to the objects and gulped as he picked them up. The two rings glistened in the sun light. He closes them in his hand as he closes his eyes. He feels crack start to form in his heart as he picks up the letter they had been resting on and he opens it.

His heat completely shattered into a million and one pieces as he read the word 'I know you don't really love me'.

He grabbed some clothes and put them on before running out of the room to find her. He ran around the city, bare foot, screaming her name, "Jenny" hoping that if he could find her then he would be able to tell her how much he really did love her. He then turned the corner of a street and found a million redhead women walking away from him so he couldn't see their faces.

"Jenny?" he said turning them around to meet his gaze but they weren't. None of them were. He had lost her forever.

All of a sudden he felt someone kiss his forehead, then again someone kiss his cheek. He blinked his eyes closed.

He felt someone's hand running through his hair and softly saying his name. He opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Jenny looking at him.

He immediately grabbed her and flipped her over and kissed her to show her how much he truly loved her and so she wouldn't ever forget it.

"Jethro…" Jenny said pushing him off of her as he kissed her neck. Gibbs grumbled before obeying her silent request.

He turned over and Jenny moved and rested her head on his chest "What was your nightmare about?" Jenny asked kissing his bare shoulder.

"You know I love you right?" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I do" Jenny said razing her head so it was level with his before kissing him on the lips. "Now what was going on in that pretty head of yours?" Jenny asked while running her finger through his hair much like she had done before.

"You left again but this time I went after you but couldn't find you" he said in almost a whisper.

"I promise I will never leave you again, I won't make the same mistake twice and plus were married now" she added the last part with a grin which he returned with a smile.

"I love you Jenny Gibbs" he said before returning to the previous position and kissed her again and again and again.

…

A couple of hours later Gibbs woke up by a ray of sun landing directly were his face was.

He smiled at the very content looking Jenny lying in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good afternoon" he said after looking at his watch on the cabinet and noticing it was after twelve. "What do you want to do with the last remaining hours of our last day in Paris?" he asked.

"I would love to see the Eiffel tower at night" Jenny said remembering how romantic it had been last time.

"Sure whatever you want" he said before kissing her again.

Soon the happy couple had a shower got dressed and walked around the streets of Paris much like they had done over a decade ago.

As the sun began to set, they couple stopped at a small coffee shop before heading to the tower.

After sitting in a comfortable silence Gibbs finally spoke "Why did you come straight to me?" he asked. It was a question that had always haunted him but he had never asked until now.

Jenny smiled at him and wasn't surprised that he had asked the question today, especially after the dream/nightmare he had. "I wanted to go somewhere safe and most importantly I wanted to see you and tell you I loved you, I missed you the most out of everything over those past two years, I often thought that if I could have had one wish it would have been to see you again" she said tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about how much she had missed him.

"I love you Jen, I don't ever want to lose you again" he said touching her cheek with his hand before kissing her.

Jenny smiled at him. She had made the right choice to go to him. He was the one person she loved and he would always make her feel safe. "Let's go" Gibbs said offering her his hand which she took with a smile.

Within half an hour they were at the top of the tower looking down on the city of love. Jenny leant against the railing and Gibbs stood behind her with his arms either side of her.

"I had forgotten how beautiful the view is" she said looking down at the city of love.

"So did I" he said whispering into her ear. She smiled knowing full well he was looking and talking about her.

Jenny wanted to take that moment and keep it forever. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to leave Paris.

But she had to get back to reality.

The reality that they both had an agency and 'family' to get back to. She also had to tell him about the fact he was going to be a father again. How was he going to take it?

TBC…

**Sorry it's so crap and short.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better and longer.**

**By the way I have never been to Paris, I have been to France a couple of times with my school but not Paris. But my mum promised when I'm 21 she will take me. So fingers crossed.**

**Quick question: If Paris is the City of love and New York is the big apple what is London?**

**Please leave a review… **


	31. Chapter 31

**Author notes: This chapter is for ladybugsmomma as I hear it was your birthday recently and you came up with most of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an NCIS cap and seasons three-six.**

Chapter 31

"Jethro will you sit still" Jenny said frustrated after spending many hours of the plane ride fidgeting and moving in his seat and disturbing her.

He just grumbled in response before leaning his head back against his seat and closing his eyes.

Jenny smiled and in her head wished that their child wouldn't be so inpatient as their father, as this thought entered her mind her hand rested on her stomach. Sometimes she didn't believe it was true that she was carrying a life inside her but then morning sickness would remind her otherwise.

"You alright?" a voice said bringing her from her thoughts.

Jenny turned to Gibbs's sea blue eyes now open and looking straight at her "Yeah, I'm just going to miss Paris that's all" she said with a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll come back I promise, maybe for our anniversary" Gibbs said with a smile before kissing her forehead.

"Please sit back in your seats, put your trays in the upright position and buckle up your seat belt and prepare for landing" the voice said over the speakers

An hour later they had got their luggage and headed to the car. Before Gibbs started the engine he turned to Jenny "Remind me to phone dad when we get back, I promised we would call him"

"I can do it if you want" Jenny said not wanting her father in-law to jump to the conclusion that he knew about the baby and he didn't, it wouldn't be a good way for him to find

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders and then drove off.

When they arrived home they weren't surprised to see the oh so familiar cars outside their house.

"Maybe we should take Ducks 'emergency' key away from him" Gibbs said pulling into the drive and turning of the engine.

"Then what would he do in case of emergency" Jenny said with a laugh and giving him a quick kiss before getting out of the car leaving Gibbs with the bags as usual.

"You gunna help with the bags" he called to her making her turn around.

"Oh alright then" she said walking back to the boot of the car and grabbing the two lightest bags and carrying them inside.

Gibbs grabbed one of the suit cases and carried into the house dropping it at the bottom of the stairs and before he knew it he was attacked by a black blur the he presumed was Abby.

He hugged her back and smiled. "I missed you Gibbs, did you miss me, what was Paris like, did you have fun, you missed a really interesting case the bullets in the body didn't match the gun found with the body then the suspect was…" Abby rambled and Gibbs was sure she would go on forever so he stopped her.

"Abby breath" he said putting his hands on her shoulder.

Abby nodded before joining the others in the lounge who were greeting Jenny. She then attacked the redhead who hugged her in return. Abby hugged Jenny for a while before letting her go.

Abby sat back down on the sofa next to Tim. Ziva sat next to Tim and tony sat next to her with a hand on her stomach protectively.

Jenny sat in one of the arm chairs and Gibbs sat on the arm. Ducky sat opposite them on another chair.

"So what have we missed" Jenny asked.

"Well we had a chase but it was more or less open and close, it was fun but it's good to have you guys back" Tony said with a smile.

"How's everything with your little princess?" Jenny asked looking at the radiant Israeli.

"The doctor said she is healthy and everything's looking good" Ziva said before grabbing her bag and taking out a sonogram picture and handing it to her.

Jenny smiled at the picture were she could just make out the blob that was Tony and Ziva's baby before handing it to Gibbs who looked at it for a moment before handing it back to the parents to be "You can keep it" Tony said with a smile.

After hours of catching up and talking everyone was leaving. Tim and Abby were the last to leave.

Tim spoke to Jenny as Abby said goodbye to Gibbs. "So how was walking in my heels?" Jenny asked with a smirk to the young agent.

"It was a challenge but I enjoyed it, thank you for choosing me to be acting director while you were away and I want you to know I would do it again if you needed me to" he said with a smile.

"You're a great agent Tim, don't ever think otherwise, who knows maybe you will be the director of NCIS someday" Jenny said before giving him a hug.

"See you Monday boss" he said nodding to Gibbs on his way out before taking Abby's arm and walking to his car.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Abby asked on the drive back to her apartment.

"I think they will be great Abs" Tim said leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

Abby grinned never feeling more loved in her whole life. She had parents, a grandfather a brother and sister in-law, a little niece on the way and a boyfriend that she loved more than she ever thought she could love someone.

"I love you Tim" Abby said turning and smiling at him.

"Love you to Abs"

Meanwhile…

"Why don't you work on your boat while I call your dad" Jenny said coming up behind Gibbs and rubbing his shoulders as he finished pouring some coffee.

"Thanks" he said kissing her before grabbing a mug before heading down to the Gibbscave.

Once she was sure he was in his basement Jenny poured her coffee away and quickly made herself a mug of tea before dialling her father in laws number.

"Gibbs" he answered.

"Now I know were Jethro gets that greeting from" Jenny said with a bit of a laugh.

"Jenny, how are you?"

"I'm fine Jack, we just wanted to let you know we made it home safe and sound"

"Thanks have you told him yet?" he asked rather eagerly.

"No, I haven't told him yet but I will soon and you will be one of the first to know when I do" Jenny said.

"I'm really happy for you and I think Leroy will be ecstatic" Jack said remembering how existed his son had been when he told him about Shannon being pregnant with Kelly.

_Flashback:_

_Jack was having a slow day at the shop and was in the middle of pricing some food when the bell rang telling him someone or some people had entered the shop._

_Jack looked around the shelves and to the door where his son was standing holding Shannon's hand in his. _

"_Leroy, Shannon what a surprise" he said hugging his daughter in-law and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_We have news" Leroy said smiling._

"_Good news" Shannon added her smiled growing by the minuet._

"_Well what is it?" Jack asked putting the pricing gun down on a shelve. _

"_Well…were going to have a kid" Leroy said his eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. Jack was shocked not in a bad way but a good way. There was a silence until someone spoke._

"_You're going to be a grandpa Jack" Shannon said smiling. _

"_Congratulations" Jack said hugging the very happy couple in front of him. "This is a cause for celebration and I think I have just the thing" Jack said wondering off out the back. _

_End flashback._

"Jack you still there?" Jenny asked bringing him back to present time.

"Yeah, Sorry my memories got the best of me" Jack said with a smile.

"Well its late I'll let you go, bye Jack" Jenny said.

"Bye Jenny, take care" Jack said before hanging up.

Once she hung up the phone Jenny drank the rest of her tea before heading to the basement.

She stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her husband as he worked on his boat. He didn't say or do anything but she knew he knew she was watching him. He always did.

"Bourbon" he offered turning around to face her.

Jenny shook her head and continued to look down at the basement before slowly walking down to join him.

Jenny walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of room down here" Jenny said looking around.

"Yeah I guess I do" Gibbs said looking around like she had done.

"So you could make other things while you still have your boat" Jenny said as more as a statement than a question.

"I guess why, what do you want me to make you" he asked looking in to her beautiful jade eyes.

Jenny pretended to think for a minuet before saying "A crib or rocking chair" she said with a smile.

"I thought Tony and Ziva were buying the furniture" Gibbs said a little confused.

"Not for them" Jenny said watching as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You mean…you're…were…I'm" he stuttered.

Jenny nodded with a grin.

He pressed his lips to hers as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. Sounds of laughter and happiness soon followed and in nine months there would be the little pitter patter of tiny feet.

TBC…

**What did you think? Review please.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's notes: this is for Talia Gibbs whose birthday it is today. Happy birthday. And for the rest of you it's just and early update **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 32

Sun light seeped through the curtain and landed on the redheads face.

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and turned over and hid her face in the muscular chest of her husband.

Then the shrill cry of the alarm clock woke them both from their sleepy dreams. "Go away" Jenny mumbled moving her had from his chest and hid her head between her pillows.

Gibbs woke up and smiled at his wife. He would mention to her how cute she looked to him but then she hadn't had any coffee and he could tell she was incredibly tired, so go knows what she would throw at him if he voiced his opinion.

The beeping of the alarm clock was irritating him so he turned around and picked it up and began looking for the off button but couldn't find it.

Jenny heard his groans of struggling and turned to look at him. She smiled at him before taking the alarm clock out of his hands and throwing it at the wall. It broke into many pieces that scattered the bedroom floor.

"I'll buy a new one during my lunch break" Jenny said with a smile.

Gibbs laughed at her before giving her a good morning kiss. "Morning" he said to her then moved his hands to her stomach "And good morning to you too"

Jenny found it slightly weird but sweet him talking to their child. "I don't think we should tell the team just yet" she said and Gibbs looked at her slightly worried and raised his eyebrow as to ask 'why'. "I think we should wait until the first trimester is over, just to be sure".

Gibbs nodded understanding that once the first trimester was over the risk of having a miscarriage was decreased.

"And same goes for sec-nav" Jenny added as she grabbed her robe and tied it around her waist.

"I'll make cof… ah tea" Gibbs said with a smile and looking a little guilty.

Jenny smiled before walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss and smile "I love you" she said with a smile.

"I love you too, both of you" he said wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her, resting his head atop hers.

They stayed that way for a while until Gibbs's phone went off. "Yeah Gibbs" he answered "Ok I'll meet you there".

"Why don't you take the shower I'll get the coffee slash tea" she said with a smile. Her hand brushing his chest as she walked past him.

When Gibbs came out of the shower he noticed there was a mug of coffee on his bedside carbonate.

He took a sip before changing into his polo shirt, shirt and suit trousers and jacket.

He then walked downstairs to find Jenny drinking tea and looking through the newspaper.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek "You take your car, Melvin is picking me up at 0800 hours" she said with a smile as Gibbs poured a fresh cup of coffee.

"Can I meet you for lunch?" he asked sitting at the tabled next to her.

"Um I think so, as long as it doesn't conflict with your case" Jenny said.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment before jumping to his feet. "Forgot I had to go" he said giving her a quick kiss before heading to the door.

Jenny laughed as she heard him say "Do you know where I left my car keys?"

"On the coffee table in the lounge" she called and heard him say I got them.

"Bye" he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Jenny laughed then sighed, married life was going well so far she thought.

Gibbs reached the crime scene twenty minutes later. Everyone but Ducky and were there.

"What we got" he asked putting his cap on and walking to the taped of area.

"Dead petty officer Samuel Thomas found the early hours this morning by a runner" McGee said looking at his portable finger print scanner. "Ziva is interviewing them now"

Gibbs nodded and then met Ziva half way as she walked towards them. "Did they say much?"

"If you count 'We were like running then I was like wow dude tis that a dead body and then we liked walked over to his and called you guys' then yes" Ziva said with a sarcastic smile.

Gibbs smirked "Help Tony, bag and tag" Ziva nodded before walking off to her husband.

"Any idea how he died" Gibbs asked Tony.

"It looks like strangulation boss" Tony said looking at the dead body.

"I'm the one who tells you how he died" Ducky said ducking under the crime tape "Sorry I'm late Jethro Mr Palmer to the wrong turning Ducky explained glaring at his assistant to was wheeling the gurney over.

Ducky then knelt next to the petty officers body and took out his liver probe. "He died three to four hours ago, cause of death is as Anthony said strangulation by a wire of some sort, we shall know more once we get back to NCIS and young Abigail can do some tests" he said before preparing the body for the gurney.

Gibbs looked over to the metro police that were still there when he heard a women screaming. "Sam oh no I'm his wife let me through".

"Sorry miss this is a crime scene" a police officer said pushing her back.

Gibbs walked over to where the woman was making a scene. "Did you say you were this man's wife?" Gibbs asked making sure his hearing wasn't going funny.

"Yes I'm Jane Thomas" she said tears welling in her eyes as she saw the sight of her husband's dead body.

"Could you please come with us to NCIS we will need to question you" Gibbs said.

"Yeas that's fine" Jane said taking a deep breath.

An hour later Gibbs was in a bit of trouble. The wife needed to be interviewed but she kept crying and crying.

He didn't know if he could do it. He wasn't a woman he didn't understand. Yes he had lost his first wife and daughter but he wasn't sure how to comfort her.

He would get Ziva to do it but then just as he reached her desk he remembered she and Tony had a doctor's appointment.

He then could only think of one person who he could ask.

He pushed the button for Jenny's office and minutes later he was standing outside her office.

He knocked on the door and heard her sweet soft voice say "Come in".

He walked in and smiled at his wife. "You here as an adoring husband or as a special agent?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"A bit of both" he said with a grin" walking slowly over to her desk "I'm in a situation and I need your help"

"What can I do for you?" she in a worried tone.

"You know the case I'm working on" Jenny nodded and he continued "Well I need the wife to be interviewed but she won't stop crying and I'm not good with comforting people, so I thought a woman would be better than me but Ziva is at her appointment and Abby is busy so…" Gibbs said almost begging.

Jenny smiled at him "Ok I'll do it" Jenny said getting up and just as he was about to open the door to leave she grabbed the handle and stood in his way "But".

"There is always a but" he said shaking his head and smirking when Jenny playfully waked him in the shoulder.

"You have to come to the charity dinner with me and wear a suite" Jenny said with a smile.

"Deal" he said and she nodded.

As they got in the elevator Gibbs whispered into her ear "I would have gone with you anyway".

Jenny smiled and quickly composed herself before the doors opened.

Now she had to figure out how to comfort the crying woman.

TBC…

**Pleaseee review. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: I'm sorry this story sucks at the moment but please bear with me it will get better (I hope). I want to thank Tiva-Fiva for writing the beginning of this. If anyone loves NCIS then you should read her stories they are really amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I think we know Jenny would be alive if I did.**

Chapter 33

Gibbs lay awake next to his gorgeous wife as she slept. How could he be a good father to this kid? Their kid? Could he love their child like he had loved Kelly? Would it feel as though their child is replacing her memory? It then struck Gibbs; he loves Jenny as he loved Shannon, if not more so. He will definitely love this child, after all it will be half of the woman he has fallen head over heels in love with.

This helped his mind rest. He turned and wrapped his arm around his wife securely and placed his hand on her stomach. This was his family now.

He can't get over the fact of how amazing she was at helping with the case today. She is the most wonderful woman he has ever met and he doesn't care who knows it.

_Flash back to after he asked her to help and she did so:_

_She walked out of the interrogation room after she had successfully calmed the woman down. Gibbs stood outside in the corridor waiting._

"_She's all yours" she reported once she had closed the door._

_He couldn't hold it in any longer. "You are amazing" he grabbed her around the waist and bought her in for a kiss. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_When they pulled away they smiled at each other, her arms still around his neck and his still at her waist. "I love you" she said resting her head on his chest._

_Gibbs rested his head on top of Jenny's and sighed contently before saying "I love you too"._

_What Jenny didn't realise was the small group of people at the end of the corridor staring at them and listening to every word they said. Abby was in that small crowed of people and had a huge grin on her face._

End flash back:

Gibbs smiled before kissing the top of his wife's head and drifted off to a piece full sleep.

Jenny woke hours later and was very happy to find her husband's hand rested on her stomach. She slipped out of bed and put on her dressing gown and looked at Jethro's sleeping figure with a smile one more time before closing the door and heading down stairs in dire need of a cup of coffee but was going to have to settle for tea.

Gibbs woke up ten minutes later and reached for Jenny but she wasn't there. His first reaction was to be worried and think she had gone again but then he heard a noise in the kitchen bellow.

He got out of bed and pulled on and old T-Shirt before walking down stairs. He walked onto the kitchen and smiled at the image in front of him.

Jenny was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper with a mug of tea in front of her.

He shook his head before moving from his leaning position on the door frame to going into the kitchen and looking over her shoulder at what she was reading.

Jenny handed him a wodge of newspaper without even looking at him "You can have sport I don't read it" she said still reading.

"Why thank you" he said with a smirk taking the sheets of paper out of her hand and giving her quick kiss on the cheek before moving over to the coffee pot and making himself some.

After Jenny had finished reading she sat staring at Gibbs opposite her. "Jethro I forgot to tell you I have an appointment with the OBGYN today and was wondering if you would like to come?"

At this Gibbs dropped what he was reading and looked at her and grabbed her hand "Of course you didn't even need to ask, you just tell me the time and I'll be there"

"I'm so lucky to have you" she said leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss "It's at eleven is that ok?"

"Yep that's fine" he said before looking over to the oven and seeing the time "We had better be getting ready".

Jenny nodded before sipping the last of her tea and standing up and taking his hand and walking upstairs.

An hour and a half later they arrived at NCIS.

Jenny walked with Gibbs until they reached the MCRT area. "See you later" she whispered before giving him a quick kiss before heading up to her office aware that he was watching her the whole time.

Gibbs nodded to his team before sitting down and turning on his computer.

Half an hour later Abby appeared with some results on the Thomas case. "The finger prints and blood belong to Scott Hanks, here is his address" she said handing it to Gibbs who gave it back.

"McGee, DiNozzo Tony you go pick him up" He said and Abby handed the address to Tim.

Gibbs looked at his watched and realised it was ten thirty and he needed to meet Jenny in her office. "Good work Abs" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek like he usually would.

Gibbs then disappeared up to Jenny's office.

Tony kissed Ziva before leaving "Be safe" she said with a smile.

"See you later Timmy" Abby said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping back to her lab. The two agents soon left to pick up the suspect.

"Jethro, just on time" Jenny said getting up from her seat and getting her bag. Gibbs smiled before taking his wife's hand in his and walking out of her office. "I'm going out for a while I'll be back later Cynthia" Jenny said and her assistant nodded and smiled at the happy couple.

Half an hour later Jenny and Gibbs were sitting on the horrible plastic chairs in the waiting room. Gibbs was flipping through a magazine about wood work. Jenny was nervously looking around at the other woman waiting, some were very pregnant some not and some like herself, you couldn't even tell.

Gibbs looked from his magazine to Jenny and saw that she was very nervous, He rested a hand on her thigh and gave her a smile of reassurance.

She was just about to smile in response when she heard a familiar name being called. Gibbs took one of her hands in his and then got up and together they walked to the room.

"Hello I'm doctor Fields but you can call me Lucy" she said standing to shake their hands

"You can call me Jenny" Jenny said with a small smile.

Lucy then looked at Gibbs "Gibbs is fine" he said in his usual manner.

Lucy nodded "Gibbs you can have that seat there, Jenny could you lay on the bale and lift your top please" she said pointing to the chair then to the table.

The pair did as they were instructed. Gibbs still held one of Jenny's hands as she lay on the table.

Lucy wheeled her seat closer to Jenny before rolling the roller in some jelly and then placing it on Jenny's stomach "Sorry this might be cold" Lucy said with a smile turning to Jenny then looking back at the screen. After a couple of tense minuets Lucy spoke again "Yep, you are most defiantly pregnant" she said with a grin looking at the parents to be.

Gibbs and Jenny both broke out into smiles that they just couldn't stop.

"Would you like me to print a couple of copies of the sonogram?" She asked.

"Yes please" Jenny said through her smile. The doctor nodded before getting up and leaving.

"That's are baby" Gibbs whispered pointing to the peanut shaped thing on the screen.

Jenny turned and kissed him "You will be a great dad" she whispered.

"And you'll be an amazing mother" He was about to kiss her again when the doctor came in.

"Sorry" she said with a smirk "here are your copies I have written how far along on the pack so you don't get them mixed up with the more to come" she said with a smile handing Gibbs the pictures which he put in his pocket.

Jenny sat up and pulled down her top "How long should we wait to book the next appointment?" Jenny asked.

"I would like to see you again in two weeks if that's ok, I want to make sure everything is healthy and fine considering your age"

Jenny nodded "We will do that on the way out"

Half an hour later they arrived back at NCIS "Here you take this" he said handing her one of the two sonogram pictures. Jenny nodded and put it in her handbag.

"Make sure they don't see yours" Jenny said and Gibbs nodded.

Then the elevator doors opened and Gibbs gave her a quick kiss before getting off. Jenny went straight to her office.

As Gibbs walked past Tony's desk his phone began to ring. Gibbs pulled his phone out of his pocket "I'll be right down Duck" he said turning on his heels and heading straight back to the elevator.

What he didn't notice was the folded sonogram picture on the floor that had fallen out of his pocket.

When the elevator doors opened Abby almost walked into Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs" she said with a smile. "I just wanted to talk to McGee" she said and he nodded in return before getting in and pressing the button for autopsy.

As Abby walked into the bullpen she noticed the piece of paper on the floor.

She picked it up and opened it "Aww" she said with a smile before turning to Tony "This must have fallen on the floor" she said handing it to him.

Tony looked at it for a moment before saying "Abs this isn't a sonogram for are baby"

Abby turned and gave it to Ziva who studied it for a moment "No this isn't Tony's and my sonogram It is too small"

"Maybe it's an old one" Abby said getting confused.

"No I have them all here" Ziva said opening her draw and then they looked at Tony

"My copies are at home" he said and they nodded. Tim then noticed something written on the back.

"Guys it says something on the back" he said moving over to his girlfriend and friends. Ziva handed it to him and he turned it over and read it allowed "Baby…."

"Spit it out McSpeachless" Tony said earning a light punch in the arm from Abby.

"Continue Timmy" she said with a smile as Tony rubbed his arm.

"It says baby Gibbs and then a number of weeks" Tim said very confused.

Abby squealed but what Ziva said next stopped her "It could be an old one yes, from Kelly?"

Tim shook his head and said in disbelief "It has todays date on it"

TBC…

**What did you think? Please leave a review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 34

Abby jumped over to Tim and grabbed the sonogram out of his hand flipped it over and read the back.

"Oh my god _it is_ dated today" Abby said before grabbing Tim and jumping up and down with joy and excitement "Were going to have a Gibblet" she squealed.

"Little no name will have a friend" Abby said moving over to Ziva and putting her hands on the Israelis shoulders.

"That will be nice" Ziva said looking over to her husband. Tony smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile down in autopsy…

"Hey Duck" Gibbs said with a smile as he entered autopsy.

"Ah Jethro, I needed for your signature on something before I send it to Jennifer"

Gibbs nodded before taking the pen the older man offered and signing the paper.

Ducky noticed that something in Gibbs was different; he seemed happier, even happier than he had since Jenny had returned. "Are you alright Jethro, any news" he asked

Gibbs looked at Ducky knowing that he was the only person other than Jenny that could read him. "What is it Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell the others" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Not a word" Ducky nodded.

"Jenny's pregnant" he said with rare Gibbs grin.

"Congratulations my boy it's about time" the older man said giving the younger a pat on the back.

"Thanks Duck were both really excited" Gibbs said with a smile.

Back at the bullpen…

"What if they have a son and your daughter falls in love with him?" Abby ask.

She still had the sonogram in her hand and was sitting on the edge of Tim's desk.

"Well if they look anything like Gibbs" Ziva said with a nod. Tony screwed up his face.

"Well he will have to get through me first" Tony said puffing out his chest as he walked over to his wife's desk.

Jenny came out of her office and leaned against the railing looking over 'her kingdom'. She smiled when she looked over to the MCRT area

. As she looked down she started to imagine a little girl with Ziva's hair and skin and with Tony's hazel eyes being chased by a little redhead girl with sapphire eyes. She then imagined the little redhead girl running into Jethro's arms.

She just hopped that one day it would come true. Jenny then thought she would catch up on the team while she waited for Cynthia to tell her she was needed in MTAC.

"If you're looking for Gibbs he went to see Ducky" Tony said as the redhead passed Ziva's desk.

"Thank you Tony" Jenny said with a smile as she walked over to the geek and the Goth.

"Awww, is this you're most resent sonogram?" Jenny asked Tony and Ziva, taking the sonogram from Abby and looking at it.

"Um ugh" Tony muttered staring wide eyed at Ziva.

Jenny looked at the sonogram and smiled at it as she looked at it.

The agents around her watched in anticipation for her to realise it was her own.

"Abby, where did you get this?" Jenny asked anger evident in her voice and eyes.

"You see I walked into the bullpen and it was sitting on the floor and I thought it was theirs" Abby said pointing to Tony and Ziva who slouched in their seat to avoid the redheads gaze.

"And then Timmy said there was writing on the back and yeah" Abby said looking slightly guilty.

Gibbs then walked into the bullpen. "Hey" Gibbs said walking over to Jenny and putting an arm around her waist. "What's going on?" he asked as they were all staring at Abby.

Jenny then shoved the sonogram into Gibbs hand. His eyes went wide when he saw what it was. He then searched his pocket and it wasn't there. He then looked at Jenny really guilty.

"Congratulations" Abby said before hugging the Gibbs couple. Then everyone else took it in turns to say congratulations.

Throughout everything Gibbs could see the little bit of anger in Jenny's eyes. He gulped knowing that he may have been the one that put it there.

Thirty minutes later Jenny was called to MTAC. Gibbs went with Jenny in the lift.

As soon as the metal doors closed Gibbs pulled the emergency switch. He turned to his wife and mother of his child. "Jen I'm so sorry, it fell out of my pocket and I didn't realise and I know you wanted to wait" All the anger in Jenny's eyes and mind melted when she saw how horrible he really felt and all of a sudden she couldn't help but start laughing with joy and happiness "… and just because they team know doesn't mean we have to tell sec-nav" Gibbs stopped his rant when he realised jenny was laughing "What Jen, what is so funny?"

Jenny continued to laugh for a moment then spoke "Two things, one I don't think I have ever heard you speak so much in one go and two I just got an apology form Leroy Jethro Gibbs the man who had a rule against it" she said pocking her fingers in his chest.

Gibbs smiled before moving his lips onto her's and kissing her with all the emotion he had for her.

When they pulled apart Jenny flipped the switch and one kiss later the doors opened and Jenny got out and headed to MTAC.

An hour and a half later Gibbs was sitting at His desk when he noticed Cynthia coming towards him. He gave her a smile as she approached. "The operation in MTAC is going to take longer than the Director thought so she said you should go home and she would meet you later" Cynthia said reciting the message her boss had given her.

"Thank you Cynthia" he said before the assistant walked away.

"Go home everyone" he said to his three team mates who nodded. Tony and Ziva walked out hand in hand and Tim took the elevator to Abby's lab.

Gibbs turned off his computer and headed home. He found it weird after coming home either too or with Jenny her not being around.

He then headed into the kitchen. As he passed the fireplace he smiled at the picture of him and Jenny on their wedding day that Abby had framed and place there while they had been in Paris.

He poured himself a mug of coffee and then almost poured Jenny a mug but then realised she was still stuck at work.

After drinking his first but most defiantly not his last coffee of the evening he headed up stairs to change into more comfy clothes.

Once he was changed her was planning on working on his new project in the basement but then he walked passed Kelly's old room.

He hadn't been in it for a long time. He used it mostly for storage. He opened the door and forgot how big the room really was. Then an idea hit him.

Jenny finally made it home later that night. She was surprised to see lights on when she got home. When she open the front door she didn't call his name in case he had fallen asleep somewhere. She checked the basement and the other rooms on the ground floor but he wasn't there.

As she walked up the stairs she found that the loft hatch was open and the ladder was down. "Jethro" she called knowing now he would obviously be awake.

She surprised when she saw his head come from the loft. "Jethro what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm putting stuff in the loft" he said coming down the ladder. When he reached the bottom he gave Jenny a hello kiss.

"And what exactly would you be putting in the loft?" she asked as she brushed some dust out of his silver hair.

"We'll I'm moving boxes from Kelly's old room into the loft" he said with a smile.

"Why?" Jenny asked

"We'll it's going to be the baby's room" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Jethro" Jenny said reaching up and kissing him.

Everything was prefect but for how long…

**TBC…**

**Please review. It's my birthday on Thursday and it would be a great early Birthday present. **

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Autho****r:****r notes: sorry I haven't updated in ages I have been really busy with homework and birthday stuff. Thank you all for the reviews and wishing me a happy birthday. I'm on halfterm at the moment so I'll be able update and write a lot more. **

**Disclaimer: I think you get it now that own nothing. **

Chapter 35

"Oh come on Ziva it won't be that bad" Tony said comforting the pregnant former assassin that was his wife.

"Sais the man who will be at work while I just sit at home waiting for the baby to decided it wants to arrive" Ziva said sitting down on the sofa crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're lucky Jenny let you stay at work for as long as she did you should have started maternity leave months ago" Tony said putting his keys and phone off of the coffee table and putting them in his pocket. "See you later" Tony said giving her a quick kiss.

"Be careful" Ziva said with a smile.

Tony just winked at her as he walked out of the door. Ziva shook her head before switching on the television.

Meanwhile at the Gibbs residence…

Jenny and Gibbs were sitting at the kitchen table.

Gibbs was drinking coffee while Jenny drank orange juice. "Jen, do you know who we haven't told about the baby that we should have?" Gibbs asked putting down his newspaper and looking at his wife sat opposite him.

"Who?" Jenny asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Dad" he said then noticed Jenny looked very worried "He already knows doesn't he?" Gibbs asked a little angry.

"Kind of, I mean he figured it out, he was living with us for a week, I'm so sorry he knew before you" Jenny said grabbing his hand and looking very apologetic. "And I know you say apologizing his a sign of weakness but you apologised to me last week in the lift" jenny said with a smile.

"Ok so were even" he said and she nodded.

They both looked at each other and could help but smile as the finished their morning routine.

Half an hour later they happy couple arrived at NCIS. "I see you managed to get Ziva to stay at home?" Jenny said with a small smile to Tony as she looked at the empty desk opposite him.

"Barely, I just hope she doesn't get too bored and turn up" Tony said dreading if that would happen. It's not that he didn't want to see or be with Ziva, he loved her with all he had, he just wanted his two girls to be safe, and they had come so far he didn't want it to be ruined now.

"Me and Abs are going to visit her during lunch" Jenny said with a smile.

"She'll like that" Tony said smiling at the redhead.

"See you later" Jenny said to the three men before walking off to her office.

They all smiled at her before starting some way overdue paper work "I want those on my desk by the end of the day" Jenny called down to them before walking into her office with a smile on her face.

The morning went by quickly and all three men were very happy that they only had a couple of reports left.

Gibbs had just signed a report when jenny came down into the bullpen and caught his attention. "I'm meeting Abby here" She said before sitting on the edge of her husband's desk.

"Are you ok today?" he asked referring to things with the baby.

"Yeah I haven't had any more morning sickness, other than this morning" she said with a smile.

"You need me just call" he said squeezing her hand. Jenny bent down to kiss him and just as her lips were about to meet his Abby appeared in the bullpen.

Jenny jumped off of Gibbs's desk and smiled at Abby "Ready to go" the bubbly Goth asked the redhead.

"Yeah" Jenny said turning to give Gibbs a quick kiss on the lips before joining Abby and walking to the elevator.

Ziva was bored out of her mind. She couldn't find anything on TV so she had spent most of her morning cleaning her weapons that had been moved so they were out of the reach of little hands.

She had also read all the magazines and baby books again and again. All she wanted to do was go to work were she would at least have something to do even if it was just paperwork.

Ziva jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled when she saw her best friends.

She quickly opened the door and hugged them both before even letting them in the apartment.

"Your hugs almost rival mine" Abby muttered.

"Your hugs will always be special Abby" Ziva said with a smile.

"Lunch anyone" Jenny asked holding up a bag of food.

Ziva nodded eagerly before letting the two in.

Back at NCIS…

Gibbs just came back from a coffee run and sat back down at his desk when Tim stood up and walk over to stand in front of Gibbs's desk.

Gibbs looked up at Tim as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring with a diamond and a ruby on it.

"Sorry to disappoint you McGee but I'm taken" Gibbs said with a straight face Tony started laughing but soon stopped when Gibbs glared at him.

"What no…it's for Abby" Gibbs shot him a look saying 'well duh' "You're like her father so I wanted to tell you that I'm going to ask her to marry me"

Gibbs smiled and nodded "I'm sure she'll say yes" he mumbled putting his reading glasses on and beginning to type up his last report.

Tim smiled and nodded before closing the box and putting it back in his pocket.

Tim sat down just as Tony's phone went off. "DiNozzo" he answered then a couple of moments said "Were on are way".

"What?" McGee asked looking at Tony's face that was fully of worry and a hint of happiness.

"Ziva's went into labour"

TBC…

**Tell me what you thought. Review please**


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note: I want to thank you all for your reviews. If you don't like the name of the Tiva baby blame Tiva-Fiva she named her. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 36

Tony was momentarily stunned. Ziva was giving birth to their daughter. He was going to be a father in a matter of hours. He was going to have a daughter!

"Come on Tony there is plenty of time to think later" Gibbs said taking Tony by the shoulder and pushing him into the elevator were Ducky and Tim were waiting.

Thanks to Gibbs's driving they arrived at the hospital in half the time they thought they would.

Tony ran to the receptionist "Do you know where Ziva DiNozzo is she was brought in by a redhead and a bubbly Goth"

After typing something into the computer she said "Mrs DiNozzo is in room 308 in the maternity ward"

Meanwhile…

"Where the hell is Tony" Ziva said through her breathing exercises.

"Timmy called and said they were pulling into the car park five minutes ago" Abby said from her seat.

Then another contraction hit the Israeli. Ziva had Jenny's hand in hers and squeezed it to help ease the pain, Jenny winced at this.

"Oh think of it Jenny soon it will be you in Ziva's position" Abby said with a grin and excitement.

"Yeah and it will be my turn to break Ziva's hand" Jenny said with a laugh which Abby and Ziva both returned.

Soon the door burst open "Don't worry I'm here" Tony said out of breath from running to the room.

Jenny smiled at Ziva and both she and Abby decided they would join the others in the waiting room "call us when little girl DiNozzo makes her arrival" Abby said giving Tony's shoulder a squeeze as she passed him to the door.

Soon the bubbly Goth and Jenny arrived at the waiting room were Tim, Ducky and Gibbs were waiting.

"What happened to your hand" Gibbs asked Jenny noticing it was redder than normal as she sat down on the seat next to him.

"Ziva needed pain relief" she said with a smile as Gibbs lifted her hand and kissed it better.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Much" she said resting her head on his shoulder and he turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"You guys think the next time we'll be here we will be waiting for a gibblet" Abby said from next to Ducky. Jenny and Gibbs both looked at each other and smiled.

"So when did Ziva go into labour exactly?" Ducky asked the two women that had been with the Israeli at the time.

"We went round for lunch then she let us in and we were in the lounge and she went into the kitchen and we heard her scream" Abby said "oh that reminds me can I get anyone anything to eat" she asked but everyone just shook their heads and Abby nodded before snuggling tin Tim's side.

Hours past, it was now night and still nothing. It seemed that little miss DiNozzo was stubborn like Ziva.

"You suck, you suck" Ziva screamed at her husband as a very painful contraction hit her and she squeezed Tony's hand.

"You're doing great sweet cheeks" he said kissing the top of her head.

In the waiting room…

Abby and Tim both were asleep leaning against one another, Ducky was also asleep.

Gibbs and Jenny were both awake thinking about their child. "Jethro" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he said looking down at her as her head was rested on his shoulder.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want…a healthy baby" he said with a smile and Jenny smiled back.

"You really don't mind?" he shook his head in response "What if it's a girl…will it hurt too much?" Jenny asked.

"It may hurt a little at first but It doesn't mean that I won't love it any more or less, I love you and are baby and want this baby more than you could ever imagine and nothing can change that" he said resting his hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I love you" Jenny said as she cupped his face in her hands and then kissed him.

When they parted Gibbs noticed the tired ness in her green eyes "Why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you if there is any news"

Jenny nodded before resting her head on his shoulder again "G'night Jethro" she mumbled before sleep finally came over her.

Gibbs smiled. The thought of a little redhead girl that looked like Jenny playing heavily in his mind and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep too.

_Gibbs sat on a bench watching Jenny push a little girl on the swings in the playground a little bit in front of where he sat . The little girl had beautiful red hair and to his surprise had shocking ocean blue eyes a lot like his._

_He watched as both Jenny and the girl laughed and had fun and listened as the girl screamed "higher mummy._

_Then all of a sudden a couple years younger than the girl came and sat on the bench next to him "Boat" the boy said with a puppy dog expression._

"_Sure buddy we can work on the boat when we get home" Gibbs found himself saying as he tussled the boy's dark hair. The toddler clapped his hands and smiled before hugging his 'dad'_.

Gibbs then woke up to find Tony standing in the doorway of the waiting room. "Is she here?" he asked his voice still hoarse. Abby began to wake.

Tony nodded with a grin "Tony is she here, is the baby ok, how's Ziva?" the now awake Abby said standing up and running to Tony and hugging him and in the proses waking everyone else up.

"Do you guys want to see her?" Tony said already knowing the answer.

The five people all nodded eagerly "We want to see both of them" Jenny said with a smile.

Tim and Abby walked out first then Ducky and Tony and then Gibbs took Jenny's hand as they followed their 'family' to see the newest addition.

They all walked into

The room and were all silent as they crowded around Ziva and her little girl. She had tanned skin and curly black hair like her mother but when she opened her eyes you saw the DiNozzo in her. Her eyes were hazel just like her father.

"She's beautiful" Ducky said looking in awe at the little girl who was snuggling into her mother's chest.

"What is her name" Abby asked as Tony took the girl from her mother's arms.

"Tabitha after my grandmother" Tony said his hazel eyes meeting his daughters hazel eyes.

"Awww Tibby DiNozzo that's so cute" Abby said hugging Tim with Happiness

Tony asked Ziva a question with her eyes and Ziva nodded "Do you want to hold her?" Tony offered to Abby who nodded eagerly.

Abby took Tibby with great care. Tim smiled at how natural Abby looked with a baby in her arms.

"Abby?" Ziva asked sitting up more in the bed.

"Yeah, does mummy want her baby back?" Abby asked smiling at Ziva

"You can hold her for a little longer me and Tony want to ask you and McGee something"

Abby and Tim both turned and looked at Tony and Ziva who were sat next to each other on the bed.

"We would like you two to be Tibby's god parents" Tony said with a smile.

Jenny looked at Gibbs who nodded and Jenny crept over to a stunned Abby and took the baby out of her arms so that when what Tony and Ziva had said sunk in Tibby wouldn't be crushed by Abby hugs causing there to be no baby to god mother.

And Tibby was lucky Jenny did take her as Abby gave Tony and Ziva the biggest Abby hugs ever. Tim gave Tony a manly hug and gave Ziva a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Jenny smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Ziva she looks so much like you" Jenny said cooing at the little girl.

Gibbs smiled at Jenny and couldn't help but imagine a little redhead baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

"What?" Jenny asked noticing Gibbs smiling at her.

"Nothing" he said deciding to keep his thoughts to himself.

Soon everyone decided that Ziva and Tibby needed to rest so left them alone.

Tony left to get Ziva a drink of water and when he returned he found that mother and daughter were both sound asleep.

Tony made his way over being careful not to make too much noise. "I love you" he said kissing the side of Ziva's head then leaving a small kiss on the side of his daughters chubby cheek.

Meanwhile at the Gibbs residence…

Gibbs was already in bed and he was reading a woodworking magazine as Jenny got ready for bed.

"We still need to paint the room, we also need to get a push chair oh and a changing matt oh and…" she noticed he wasn't listening to her "I will go with Abby during lunch to get some of that then I was planning to run away with Fornell" she said almost getting into bed when the phone began to ring.

"Maybe it's Tobias finalising your plans" Gibbs said his eyes not leaving his magazine.

Jenny just glared at her husband before answering the phone "Gibbs…uh huh…ok where we'll come straight away" she put the phone down and stared at Gibbs.

"What?"

"You're dad's had a heart attack" she said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder

TBC…

**What did you think please review.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions about the Gibblet I'm not the one to ask Eowyngoldberry is. **

**PLEASE TAKE PART IN THE POLL ON MY PAGE THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not mean enough to kill Jack.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 37

Previously:

_Jenny just glared at her husband before answering the phone "Gibbs…uh huh…ok where we'll come straight away" she put the phone down and stared at Gibbs._

_"What?"_

_"You're dad's had a heart attack" she said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder_

_Now:_

"What room is Jackson Gibbs in please" Jenny asked the nurse behind the desk.

"He is in room 103, the doctor is with him and expecting you" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" Jenny said before taking Gibbs arm and finding Jacks room "Jethro, I'm sure he'll be fine" Jenny said rubbing his arm as they walked. She was worried; Jethro hadn't talked since she had said his dad and heart attack in the same sentence. Gibbs just turned and kissed his wife's forehead.

When they reached the room Jenny squeezed his hand in reassurance as he opened the door. He squeezed back.

He opened the door to reveille a doctor standing at the end of a bed with a clip board looking at it and to both Jenny and Gibbs's surprise Jackson Gibbs looking more or less fine sitting up in bed with a smile.

"Leroy, Jenny" Jack said with a smile. "Doctor Williams this is Leroy my son and Jenny my daughter in law I was telling you about.

"Nice to meet you" The doctor said holding out his hand which both Jenny and Gibbs shook.

"How is he?" Gibbs finally spoke.

"You will be very happy to hear that it was just angina, he will make a full recovery but we want him to stay overnight" The doctor said with a smile and Jenny and Gibbs nodded. He then turned to Jack "You will need to take it slow and change to have a more healthy diet" Jack nodded. "I have to go if you need me get a nurse they'll find me" he said looking at his pager and then walking out of the room leaving the three Gibbs's.

"So Dad, are you going to tell us why you are in a DC hospital when you live in Stillwater Pennsylvania?" Gibbs asked the question that had been puzzling him and his wife.

"Well you see I was on my way to see you guys on a surprise visit and then I stopped at a diner and well here we are" he said resting his hands in his lap.

"All that matters is that he will be ok" Jenny said smiling at the old man "Right Jethro" Jenny said turning to her husband who nodded. "I could really use a tea, I'm going to get drinks can I get you boys anything?" she asked moving to the door.

"Coffee" Both Gibbs and Jack said at the same time. Jenny smirked at this before leaving the room.

As Jenny walked down the corridor someone caught her eye. Jenny turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Jenny" Todd Gelfand said adjusting his glasses to look at the redhead women.

"Todd" She said with a slight bit of dread not that he noticed it.

"You look good Jenny, glowing in fact" he said with a smile.

"Well being pregnant will do that to you" she said with a smile as Todd's face turned into shock.

"Ugh well congratulations, is that why you're here because if you are then you need to go down a floor" he said pointing to the lift.

"No my father in law had an angina attack" Jenny said hoping Todd would hurry up.

"So you're married, who's the lucky guy" he asked.

"Jethro" She said fiddling with her wedding and engagement rings.

"Ugh the reason you and I could not be together" Todd said with a chuckle

"Yup" she said wanting to add the words 'one of many' but didn't want to break his illusion that they could ever be together.

"Well I have to go, good luck with everything" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek. Jenny was mentally praying for something to happen to stop this and then Tony appeared beside her as like magic making Todd walk away.

"Tony, have I ever told you how much I like you" she said with a smile.

"Well there was that one time when you were drunk at the Christmas party and…" Jenny then covered his mouth with her hand and he stopped so Jenny pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tony asked.

"Jack was brought in he had an angina attack, how's Ziva and Tibby?" she said as they walked into the direction of the refreshment area.

"Their doing great, Ziva is very natural at the whole mother thing, Jack ok?" Tony asked

"Yeah more exercise and a better diet and he'll be fine he's being released tomorrow" she said as they reached the vending machine.

Tony got himself a Coffee and Ziva a bottle of water while Jenny got herself a tea and Jethro a coffee and Jack a bottle of water thinking it would be better for him to have water than coffee at the moment.

"Me and Jethro might come and visit later is that ok?" Jenny asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, McAbby should be coming to visit later" Tony said before leaving for the elevator "See you later, Jenny" he said with a nod before the elevator doors closed.

Jenny soon made her way back to Jacks room taking a bit longer than she had liked as she kept having to avoid Todd.

Jenny entered the room to find Jack asleep and Gibbs just sitting in a chair by the bed.

Gibbs looked up and as his eyes met Jenny's he smiled. "Hey what took you so long?" he asked in a half joking half serious tone.

"I bumped in to Tony, Tibby and Ziva are fine" she said handing him his coffee and putting the bottle of water near Jack so he could reach it.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and nodded Jenny leant on the bed until Gibbs tapped his lap and Jenny sat down on his lap with one arm around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"And Abby said the next time we would be here it would be when you give birth to the baby" Gibbs muttered pressing a kiss to Jenny's head.

"Do you think…he should stay with us for a while, I mean he was coming anyway" Jenny said watching Jacks sleeping figure.

"Sure" Gibbs said pressing another kiss to her head.

"Oh I told Tony we would come and see how Ziva and Tibby are doing at some point is that ok?" Jenny said and Gibbs nodded.

"I'm going to stretch my legs" Gibbs said as Jenny moved off of his lap allowing him to get up.

He gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the room. Jenny then took the seat both she and Gibbs had been occupying. She was taking a sip of her coffee when she felt eyes on her.

"How are you feeling Jack?" she asked with a smile.

"Good, how are things with you and my grandchild?" Jack asked sitting up.

"There great thank you" she said as her hand went to her stomach that was beginning to grow.

"Did I hear you say Ziva and Tony had their little girl?" he asked "I woke up when you came in a thought you and Leroy deserved a little time." He explained and Jenny's face went from confused to normal.

"Yes she was born late last night, they called her Tabitha after Tony's grandmother but everyone will probably just call her Tibby" Jenny explained.

"Sweet name, I bet she's beautiful" Jack said with a smile.

"She look a lot like her mother but had Tony's eyes" she said smiling at the thought of the little girl.

Gibbs was walking around the corridor to stretch his legs when he noticed Todd Gelfand; his old doctor and his wife's ex. "Jethro, still in good health I presume" Todd said as he passed the man he was jealous of.

"Well you're the doctor" Gibbs joked but didn't smile.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Jenny told me earlier about you two being married and her being pregnant" Todd said noticing Gibbs's face grow with a little bit of anger.

"Yeah Jen told me" he lied. Gibbs didn't know what he hated more the fact that Jenny hadn't told him she had spoken to Todd or the fact that Todd and Jenny were on first name basis.

"See you around" Todd said walking away to save a life or whatever Gibbs didn't care all that did matter was that Todd was leaving him the hell alone.

Gibbs then soon returned back to the room and smiled at the fact that Jenny and Jack were laughing together. "Jen, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

Jenny nodded before getting up from the chair and joining her husband in the hallway.

"Guess I bumped into while I was walking around, I'll give you a clue it wasn't DiNozzo" he said anger evident in his voice.

"Jethro I…" Jenny began but Gibbs cut her off

"Would you have liked it if I had bumped into Hollis and didn't tell you and then you did and she tells you about bumping into me?" He asked.

"No" she said shaking her head. "Are we ok? Jenny asked after a moment of silence.

Gibbs only response was to kiss her with all the passion he possessed "I love you" she said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Jen" he said resting his forehead against hers as he moved his hand to her abdomen "I love you too" he whispered.

"I love it when you talk to our baby" Jenny said with a smile.

"I love it when you say our baby" Gibbs said against her lips before kissing again.

"That was so cute" A voice said from behind them making then pull apart.

"Abs what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked with his arm still around Jenny's waist.

"Tony told us about Jack and I wanted to make sure he was ok" Abby said with a smile before entering Jacks room and she was soon followed by Gibbs and Jenny.

An hour later Gibbs and Jenny went to see Ziva and Tibby before the visiting hours ended.

Jenny was holding Tibby and offered her to Gibbs who shook his head. "You're a natural Jenny" Ziva said watching as Jenny interacted with her daughter.

"So are you" Jenny said smiling over to Ziva before looking back at the little girl in her arms who began to yawn and then closed her eyes "Am I really that boring?" Jenny joked before handing her back to Ziva.

Ten minutes later the nurse came in a told them that visiting hours were over and Jenny and Gibbs had to leave.

The Gibbs's got stuck in traffic on the way home so got home later than expected and went straight to bed.

Gibbs joined his wife in bed and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as she snuggled into his chest.

He then remembered something to say to his wife "I just remembered, happy birthday Jen" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, g'night" she mumbled sleepily into his chest before drifting off to sleep and Gibbs soon joined her.

TBC…

**If you haven't already voted on the poll about this story then please do so and remember you can PM me suggestions or leave ideas for the ending in reviews. **

**I put the bit at the end as it is Lauren Holly's birthday tomorrow. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors notes: the poll his closed I'm not telling anyone the results it's a surprise. Well you'll figure it out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:**

Chapter 38

"How are you feeling today Jack?" Jenny asked as she entered the hospital room.

"Much better thank you" he said smiling at his daughter in law. He then looked around for his son but he was nowhere to be seen "Leroy, not with you?" he asked

"No, he got called out to a case" Jenny said as she sat down in the chair by the side of the bed.

"I hope I'm not disrupting your day, I know work is very important to the both of yah" Jack said to feel the silence that had set in.

"Well if there is one thing that everything over the last few years had taught me it is that Family is what matters most" The redhead said grabbing the older Gibbs's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Jack smiled lovingly at the redhead. Sometimes he couldn't believe his son was married to this woman but then like a Gibbs slap reality sets in and he sees how great they are together and the fact they were almost made for each other.

"You wouldn't happen to have a single aunt or mother just like you would yah" Jack joked making Jenny laugh.

"No I don't have any family left, my mother died when I was young and my father died back in 92" Jenny said with a weak smile "Jack can you promise me something?" Jenny asked leaning closer to him on her chair.

"Of course" Jack said with a smile.

"Promise me that you will come to every birthday party, Christmas, Easter, football game and school play, I don't have any family left which means that you will be the only grandparent me and Jethro's children have" she said her hand resting on her swollen stomach were a life growing inside of her.

"I wouldn't miss any of it for the world, you just call I'll be there" Jack said with a smile.

"No I know where Jethro gets it from" Jenny said with a smile.

"What?" Jack asked.

"His attitude of 'you just call I'll be there'" Jenny said putting quote marks around the bit she was quoting.

Meanwhile, at the DiNozzo residence…

"Tony I'm sure I'll be fine now go before your severed head comes crashing into the room from the Gibbs slap you will be getting" Ziva joked to her husband.

"Ok love you" he said kissing his wife quickly the heading to the opposite direction of the front door.

"Tony go to work before you're the one that is in autopsy being cut open by Ducky and Jimmy" Ziva said with her hands on her hips as she followed her husband down the hall. She soon then realised where he was going she stood in the doorway watching as Tony pressed a little kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"Ok I'm going now" he said walking past her with his tie dangling from his neck "Call me if you need me" he said before checking he had his phone and keys before leaving.

Ziva smiled and watched Tony leave the apartment basically flying down the stairs. Ziva then heard her daughter crying from the nursery and made her way there in minutes.

"There, there Tibby its ok Mummy's here" she said lifting the small baby out of her crib and bouncing her up and down and then kissed her forehead.

After leaving the building and doing up his tie Tony made it to the crime scene.

"Nice of you to join us DiNozzo" Gibbs said on his way back to the truck followed by Tim who turned to Tony and pointed to his watch with a smirk.

"It won't happen again boss" Tony said following Gibbs "What do you want me to do, bag and tag, pictures…" Tony began

"Witness statements" Gibbs said handing him a note pad and pen before moving past Tony to greet Ducky.

An hour later they all arrived at NCIS. While Tony and Tim were out chasing a lead he took a moment and picked up his phone to call Jenny.

It only rang once and she answered "Gibbs"

"Jen it's me I wanted to see how things were going with dad" he said

"We just got home, the doctors said everything was fine and gave him a big list of things to change" Jenny said with a smile as Jack past her shaking his head as he read the list the doctor had given him.

"Are you being serious!" Gibbs heard his dad yell and Jenny laugh a little bit.

"Are you coming into work today?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"I have a meeting with sec-nav soon, I'll leave soon I just wanted to make sure Jack got settled in ok"

"I'll see you soon then. Love you" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Love you too Jethro I'll stop by your desk on my way in" she said with a smile knowing that the man on the other end of the phone was smiling also.

"Look forward to it" he said before hanging up the phone. Gibbs looked up when he heard the elevator binged. Even though he knew it was impossible he was hoping Jenny would step out.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very tanned familiar blond. Gibbs gulped, this was not going to be good.

"Jethro it's good to see you" the blond said swishing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hollis what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on a beach in Hawaii" he said with an icy cold voice.

"I came out of retirement it wasn't for me, just another thing we have in common" she said looking him up and down.

"Uh huh why is the army interested in my case" he asked still confused as to why the hell she was standing in front of him.

"You're dead marine was found a mile away from an army base we believe there may be a link" she said putting a folder on his desk and opening it to a piece of paper with a load of useless information on it.

"Who says I have to cooperate" he challenged the blond pushing away her stupid file.

"Your boss says you have to" Hollis said with a smile.

"We'll see about that" Gibbs said and as if on cue the elevator dinged and Jenny stepped out.

Jenny ignored the blond having already been informed of her arrival by Cynthia minutes before entering the elevator and walked straight past her and to her husband.

"Director Sheppard I believe my director has spoken to you" Hollis said with a smile.

"Yes he has, you will be working under special agent Gibbs is that ok" Gibbs nodded and Hollis raised an eyebrow "The body was only found outside the army base the body being a marine outweighs that" Jenny said and Hollis nodded.

"Director Gibbs you're needed in MTAC" Cynthia called from the top of the stairs.

Jenny turned and nodded before looking back at Jethro "You're dad is ok at home I got him settled showed him were things were, I told him to call you if he needs anything as I'm in MTAC" jenny said and Gibbs nodded both of them ignoring Hollis who looked very confused.

"When does you're meeting end?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh should only last an hour at the least I'll be in my office for the rest of the day" Jenny said before giving him a smile and walking off.

Gibbs watched as Jenny walked away before turning to Hollis "You can have that desk over there" he said pointing to the spare one separated from Tim's by a small partition.

Hollis then walked over to the desk not looking very happy.

Gibbs just prayed that the investigation would be over soon.

TBC…

**You guys surprised by Hollis's arrival? So am I and I wrote it! I guess writing got the best of me and before I knew it there she was. **

**I'm sorry if this is getting boring but then that's a sign of weakness as a wise man always says.**

**Review please…**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks Tiva-Fiva for all your help. The Tiva is for you.**

Chapter 39

Tony and Tim couldn't have been more shocked to return to the office to find Hollis Mann in the squad room. "Isn't she…" Tony began as he and his probie stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah" Tim said knowing what Tony was going to say as they made their way to their desks.

They then sat at their desks and noticed that Gibbs wasn't at his desk. He's probably hiding from her Tony thought with a smile and slight chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked coming past the agent's desk and then standing in front of his desk a steaming cup of coffee on his hand.

"Ugh nothing boss" Tony said moving his feet off of the desk and sitting up.

"What did you guys get on the lead?" Gibbs asked ignoring the blond who was waiting to say something.

"Well the guys at the base said that no one had ever heard of him" Tim said tearing his eyes from his computer for just long enough to say so.

"Ok, I'm going to see Abs" Gibbs said just in time so Hollis couldn't say anything.

Hollis crossed her arms over her chest and pouted she then looked over to Ziva's empty desk. She slowly walked over and sat in Ziva's chair.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked anger evident in his voice as he watched the Mannbeast sit in his wife's chair.

"I'm sitting at an empty desk, what does it look like I'm doing agent DiNozzo?" Hollis snapped.

"It's not empty it's Ziva's, that is yours" Tony said pointing at the desk the other side of McGee.

"Well Ziva is god knows were, so I don't think she would mind if a sat in her desk" Hollis said turning on Ziva's computer.

"Ziva is at home with are daughter and I think she would very much mind if you sat at her desk and used her computer" Tony said standing up.

"Your daughter really well, well a lot had changed" Hollis said standing up and moving to her original desk.

Then Tony's phone rang "Very special agent DiNozzo" he answered.

"Hey Tony, Tibby is missing you she started to cry the minuet you left" Ziva said in a cheery voice. Tony felt much more relaxed to hear the voice of the woman he loved.

"Tell her I miss her too, I miss you too" Tony said smiling and then looking at her empty desk. "Is everything set for this evening?" Tony asked.

"Yes I have spoken with Jack and he said he was ok with it and would help out in any way possible" Ziva replied remembering the words of her previous phone convocation with Gibbs's father.

"That's good, I'll call you when they leave, give Tibbs a kiss for me" Tony said grinning at the thought of his baby daughter.

"I will, I love you Tony" Ziva said looking over Tibby who was sleeping in her crib.

"I love you too Ziva" Tony said before hanging up.

Tony then loved over to find Tim smiling at him "What's up with you McHappyalot" he asked.

"Nothing it's just nice to see the soft side of you" Tim said before turning back to his work.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tony said puffing out his chest as he picked up his phone to make another phone call.

Neither he nor Tim looked up as Jenny entered the bullpen and made herself comfy in Gibbs's chair, but Hollis did and it wasn't all she noticed.

Meanwhile, in Abby's lab…

"So I heard Hollis Mann was back working on this case with us" Abby said looking very worried at Gibbs.

"Yep but only for a little while, she'll be gone the minute this case is over" Gibbs reassured his favourite pigtailed Goth.

"She better not screw up with this evening" Abby said turning back to type something on her computer. The results then appeared on the screen "Looks like this case will be over sooner that Mann expects" Abby said with a smile.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said giving her a kiss on the cheek then turned to leave.

Gibbs got in the elevator and soon made his way to the bullpen. As the metal doors slid open Gibbs noticed his redhead wife sitting in his seat behind his desk talking to his other two agents. And then the blond witch was watching them from the other side of the divider.

"Hey Jen" he said as he approached his wife "I'm sorry I can't go to lunch we just got a breakthrough in the case" Gibbs said throwing the piece of paper Abby had given him with the information on her latest find at Tony who then began to grab his gear and Tim followed.

"Not that she needs it" they heard Hollis say from her little corner.

The four other people in the squad room in hearing distance all heard what she said and turned and looked at her furious.

"Excuse me" Jenny said hand on her hips.

"Well you know you are fatter than you once were" Hollis said looking the redhead who had everything Hollis had ever wanted up and down.

"You do gain weight, when you're pregnant" Jenny said just before Gibbs pushed passed her and stood over Hollis intimidatingly.

"Why don't you just get lost!" he began "It's not like you're doing anything other than insulting my wife" he continued as he pointed to the exits before turning around and giving Jenny a quick kiss before she walked back up to her office.

Gibbs then grabbed his gun and badge "You better be gone when I get back" Gibbs growled at Hollis before making his way the elevator.

"Lets hope that the surprise will cheer Jenny up" Tony said turning to Tim who just nodded.

"Are you two coming?" Gibbs voice bellowed.

"On you're six boss" Tony said before both men met Gibbs at the elevator.

What surprise Hollis wondered with an evil grin.

TBC…

**It's short but I really wanted to update. Review please!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Why couldn't life ever be simple for her? Why was it whenever her life was on the up something or someone would come and make her feel like crap?

Jenny sat behind her desk and took a sip of her tea that her ever so faithful assistant Cynthia had got for her while on a coffee run.

She leant back in her chair remembering the time she had opened the newspaper and saw the Hollis Mann had retired to Hawaii and the relief she had felt when moments later Gibbs had stormed into her office showing that he was still there.

Jenny was broken from her thought when Cynthia buzzed her intercom. "Yes Cynthia" Jenny said leaning closer to it.

"The security wanted me to tell you that Ms Mann has left the building" Cynthia's voice rang through the room.

"Thank you Cynthia" Jenny said as relief radiated through her body. Jenny then glanced at the pictures on her desk: there was a picture of her father like she had always had and then there was a picture of Gibbs and her on their wedding day that seemed to have appeared in her office when she had come back from her honey moon. Jenny mentally thanked a certain Gothic fairy as she was sure it was her doing. Jenny traced her husband's smile with her finger before moving to the next picture or it was more of a piece of paper.

It was a sonogram of the baby. Jenny could wait until she could put a real picture of her child on her desk and even maybe a picture of the baby with Jethro. She smiled even more at that thought. Jethro would be a great father of that she was sure.

She was brought form her thoughts by the sound of her intercom once again. "Yes Cynthia" she answered again.

"Special agent Gibbs and his team are back and have brought the suspect into interrogation he told me to tell you" Cynthia said.

"Thank you again Cynthia" Jenny said with a smile before getting out of her chair and walking out of her office. "Why don't you take the rest of the day of Cynthia" Jenny said as she pasted the younger woman.

"Thank you" Cynthia said with a smile watching the redhead as she walked towards the lifts.

Gibbs didn't seem to be getting anywhere with the suspect they just didn't want to talk.

"Do you think Gibbs can crack this guy" Tim sheepishly asks as he stands in the observation room watching as Gibbs puts pictures of the dead body in front of the suspect.

"Bite your tongue Probie" Tony sais shaking his head "This is Gibbs we're talking about he could get a confession out of an innocent person" Tony stated earning a glare from Tim "Don't glare Tim your eyes could get stuck like that" he continued not moving his eyes from Gibbs on the other side of the glass.

"Right…I'm going to see if Abby needs any help" Tim said shaking his head at Tony before opening the door to leave almost bumping into Jenny in the process.

"Sorry Director" Tim said looking very guilty.

"It's ok Tim" Jenny said with a warm smile before letting the younger man pass before walking into the observation room. "How's he doing?" Jenny asked watching as her husband ran his hand through his hair which was a giveaway sign that he was getting frustrated.

"He hasn't got very far" Tony said concerned "Maybe I need to get Ziva down here to _persuade_ him to talk" Tony said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't think that will be necessary agent DiNozzo" Jenny said just as Gibbs banged his fist on the table and all of a sudden a confession was spilling out of the suspect now murderers mouth.

With that Tony left observation and met Gibbs in the hall. "Cuff him and take him away DiNozzo" Gibbs instructed. Tony nodded in response before Gibbs made his way into the observation room.

"Hey" he said surprised to find his wife in there. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"Cynthia informed me that Hollis was gone so what you said must have worked" Jenny said resting her head on his chest listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

"Hopefully that's the last we'll see of her" Gibbs said before kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Hopefully" he heard Jenny mumble.

"Why don't you go and grab your stuff from you're office and then I'll take you home and this hellish week will be over with and we can spend a relaxing weekend doing nothing but making sure we are ready for this little one's arrival" Gibbs said resting a hand on her stomach.

"Sure that sounds great" Jenny said before leaning up and cupping his cheek with her hand before kissing him lovingly. "I'll meet you in the bullpen in ten" Jenny said before leaving and making her way to her office.

Gibbs then made his way to Abby's lab. When he got there she was just shutting her stuff down "Abs, how long will you guys need?" he asked making the Goth turn around making her pigtails swing.

"Umm well Ziva and Jack have done most of it so will only need to get there in time" Abby said kind of rambling.

"I'm meeting Jenny in five minutes" Gibbs said looking at his watch.

"Ok, come on Timmy, we have to get Ducky and Jimmy" Abby said n before grabbing Tim's hand and dragging him out of the lab and towards autopsy "It's days like this I wish I still had my roller blades" he heard Abby say just as she rounded the corner.

Jenny grabbed her briefcase and some files before turning off her computer and turning the lights off in her office. As she locked the door to her office she felt a presence behind her "Jethro stop staring at my ass and take my case for me" she said knowing it was him. Jenny then turned and smirked when her husband took the case from her hand.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jen" Gibbs said with a slight laugh.

"Or what?" Jenny asked rather like a child turning to face him.

"I'll have to do it for you" he stated standing closer to her, invading her privet space like he oh so often did and to be honest she never minded.

"Then I think I'll keep the smirk" she said before her smirk was replaced by his lips. When they pulled away her smirk was gone but was replaced by a grin and flushed cheeks.

He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers and they stayed that way until they reached the car. Many of the NCIS teams and agents stared at them as they walked by and Jenny and Gibbs both knew it was because they were jealous of the love the couple shared.

Gibbs helped her into the car before getting in the other side and then driving off home.

Luckily for Gibbs Jenny didn't notice that for once her husband was driving to the speed limit if she had she probably would have thought he was just being careful or over protective.

When they finally did reach the house Gibbs breathed I sigh of relief that the oh so familiar cars couldn't be seen. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Gibbs helped Jenny out of the car and led her to the front door. Gibbs opened it and let Jenny walk in first.

"Jack, we're home" Jenny said but got no reply she just shrugged before taking her coat off and hanging it up.

Jenny then made her way the lounge with Gibbs hot on her heels. As Jenny walked into the room she was shocked to find a big banner was hung on the wall saying congratulations and there were all streamers of blue and pink paper. There was also a table full of all the food and drink a pregnant woman would ever crave and then a small mound of present on the floor.

Jenny gasped and put a hand over her mouth as her family came out of the kitchen screaming 'surprise'.

"Thank you all so much" Jenny said hugging each of them in turn and then giving her husband a big kiss.

"So do you know what the baby is yet?" Abby asked bouncing up and down.

"We want it to be a surprise Abby" Jenny said with a smile watching as Ziva sat down with little Tibby in her arms on the sofa with Tony pretending to have Tibby's nose making Ziva laugh and Tibby wave her arms and feet around.

"She really I a beautiful baby" Jack said admiring the little girl in Ziva's arms "She had you're eyes Tony" Jack said looking into Tibby's brown orbs that almost seemed to be looking into his soul.

"Well I hope she gives them back one day" Tony jokes tickling his daughter's chest.

There was then a Knock on the door. "I'll get it" Jack said not wanting to disturb the conversations going on in the room.

Jack opened the door to find a blond woman standing on the door step "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Jethro's" the woman clarified and Jack nodded before letting her in thinking that she seemed a nice enough person.

"He's in the lounge, we're throwing a baby shower for him and Jenny" Jack said pointing to the lounge.

"How nice" the woman said before walking into the room.

Everyone turned and looked at who had just entered. Gibbs was angry but knew it wasn't his dads fault I mean it wasn't like there was photos of Hollis Mann on the wall saying don't let this woman in how was Jack supposed to know.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked bitterly.

"I'm here to celebrate come on Jethro and I are old friends" Hollis said with a smile. Everyone just shrugged before deciding to give the woman a second chance.

The blond then noticed the little baby in Ziva's arms "Aww is this your daughter Tony told me about what's her name" Hollis asked looking over Ziva's shoulder and the little black haired, hazel eyed baby in the Israelis arms.

"Her name is Tabitha after Tony's grandmother but we call her Tibby most of the time" Ziva said bouncing the baby who (at the sight of Hollis) began to cry.

"It's hard to tell she's Tony's I can't see the DiNozzo in her at all, are you sure he's the father?" Hollis said taking a closer look at the little girl.

Ziva looked mortified at Hollis "How could you even say that, of course Tony is Tibby's father, she has his eyes and if I'm not mistaken she will have a lot of his personality's" Ziva said before going back to trying to hush the little baby but it wasn't doing much so she got up and moved to the kitchen to see if there was anything in her baby bag that would calm her down.

Hollis shrugged before pestering Jenny about odd questions and then telling her things about her and Gibbs's relationship she didn't really want to know or care about and it was beginning to get on his nerves too.

Jenny soon began to have a headache and Gibbs took her out of the room. As Gibbs passed Tony he whispered into the younger agent's ear "By the time I get back I want her gone".

Once Gibbs and Jenny were out of sight Tony looked around for Hollis and saw her standing near the table of food. He walked over to stand by her.

"Look Hollis" Tony began as he cut a slice of the cake in front of him and put it on a plate and took a bite "I think it would be best if you just take this" he said picking up the rest of the slice of cake and smushing it in her face "and leave" he finished. Hollis gasped and wiped the icing and cake from her face.

"Fine" Hollis said stumbling out of the room passing Jenny and Gibbs as she did so who both let out a small laugh.

As they walked into the room they all heard a giggle and turned to find Ziva standing with Tibby in her arms and Tibby was have her first gummy giggle. They all crowded around much like a real family would and started to coo at the baby.

Ziva then turned to her husband "Why only a slice Tony?"

"Wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good cake now would we" Tony said with a smile before his attention turned back to his daughter.

"Speaking of cake DiNozzo, get it off of my floor" Gibbs said shoving a cloth and dirt removal spray into his arms.

"Any chance you would want to clean it up probie" Tony asked turning to Tim.

"No way DiNozzo" Tim said making everyone laugh before looking back at little Tibby whose hazel eyes sparkled with joy and happiness.

What the happy family didn't notice was the person in the car outside taking a picture of them before driving away again.

TBC…

**Thanks RUMad for the cake bit. Please review and tell me what you think sorry it was a long one.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Gibbs was woken by the cry if his alarm clock. He rolled over and with his arm that wasn't under his wife's sleeping form he turned it off.

"Is it Monday morning again" Jenny groaned her eyes still glued shut.

Gibbs rolled back over and kissed his wife's cheek "We could just stay home today" he whispered into her ear making Jenny open her eyes and slightly turn her face to meet his.

"As tempting as that sounds Jethro I have a meeting with Fornell then have to show a Mexican official of justice a tour of NCIS" Jenny said before kissing him on the cheek.

Two showers and Jenny finding an outfit that would be smart for work and fit with her five months pregnant stomach later the happy couple left their house and headed to NCIS.

When they got to NCIS they took the elevator up to the bullpen. "Good morning Tony, Tim" Jenny greeted as she passed the bullpen.

"Morning Director" both men said with a smile before getting back to their work.

"See you later Jen" Gibbs said before giving Jenny a quick kiss and watching her make her way to her office.

"Good morning director" Cynthia said standing up as her boss walked in.

"Morning Cynthia, will you let Special agent Fornell in when he arrives please" Jenny said with a smile as she took the pile of files off of her assistance's desk before heading into her own office.

Jenny sat down in her seat and couldn't help but sigh, she had only been up for a couple of hours and already she was tired and her feet hurt. She slipped her black flats off her feet and began to rub her swollen ankles maybe she should get Jethro to give her one of his rare foot rubs.

Jenny smiled at remembering what happened the last time he had given her a foot rub before opening the file in front of her and beginning to read it.

An hour later Jenny was halfway through signing and reading the files when her door opened to reveal Tobias Fornell.

"Good morning Director" he said with a smile as he walked in.

"Please take a seat" Jenny said gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

She was very concerned to see that he didn't sit down but instead looked at the chair "I think NCIS needs it more than I do" he said in a joking tone making Jenny's lips turn into a small smile. "I will sit down though" Fornell finished before plopping down in the seat.

"Always such a clown Tobias" Jenny said as she rubbed circles on her pregnant stomach.

"Pregnancy looks good on you Jenny" he complemented the redhead.

"You may have had Diane Fornell but unlike her I plan to be with Jethro for a _very_ long time" Jenny said before opening a case file "let's get down to business shall we?" Jenny said going into 'director' mode.

Thirty minutes later down in the bullpen…

"Love you too, see you later, give Tibbs a kiss from me" Tony said before hanging up on his wife just as Gibbs entered the bullpen a cup of coffee in hand.

"Got a case DiNozzo?" he asked his senior field agent.

"Ugh no boss I was just…never mind" Tony said getting back to checking the cold cases.

Just as Gibbs sat down behind his desk the elevator dinged signalling someone's arrival.

A tall dark tanned man stepped out. He locked eyes with Gibbs and his gut churned but he pushed it to the back of his mind and got back to work.

Gibbs noticed the man make his way up the stairs and to his wife's office. He must be the Mexican official he thought remembering Jenny's word from the morning.

Meanwhile…

"Well that seems to be all Tobias thank you for your time" Jenny said closing the file and taking her glasses off.

"Anytime director" The FBI agent said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Director the Mexican official of justice is here" Cynthia's voice said over the intercom.

"Just give me a minuet Cynthia" Jenny said slipping her shoes back on and standing up supporting her back with her arm slightly. "Come in" Jenny said and the door opened and the man stepped in.

"Director Gibbs, it is good of you to see me" he said holding out his hand.

"Good to see you Mr Rivera" Jenny said shaking his hand "Shall we" Jenny said motioning to the door.

"Of course you first" he said and Jenny nodded before stepping in front of him and walking out.

"I'll be showing Mr Rivera around NCIS if you need me please call my cell" Jenny said as she passed Cynthia's desk.

"Will do director" she had before getting back to her work.

Ten minutes later after showing Rivera the interview rooms and MTAC Jenny came into the bullpen.

Jenny frowned at not seeing Gibbs as she entered the MCRT area. "This is the major case response team" she said with a smile.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee Alejandro Rivera a Mexican official of justice" Jenny introduced them and the men shook hands

"My wife is also on the team but is on maternity leave" Tony added gesturing to the empty desk opposite him.

.Just as she was about to ask where Gibbs was he came out of the elevator.

"This is Special agent Gibbs he's the head of team" Jenny said with a smile.

"I have heard a lot about you Special agent Gibbs" he said holding out his hand.

"Ugh huh" Gibbs grumbled shaking the man's hand and this time he couldn't shake the uneasiness away but didn't want to say something at get Jenny in a mood as god knows what would happen with her mood swings but the look in his eyes caught Jenny's attention.

"Let's continue shall we" Jenny said leading Rivera to the elevator as she walked away she looked over her shoulder at her husband and raised an eyebrow he just shook his head in response before sitting back at his desk.

Jenny and her visitor soon made it to Abby's lab.

"Abby this is Mr Rivera" Abby said with a smile.

"Hi" Abby said in her normal fashion.

"I have heard a lot about you Ms Scuito, I love you're work and would love for you to come and give a lecture to potential students in Mexico" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm not sure I could leave for any amount of time I mean…" Abby began to rant.

"I'm sure we could spare you for a couple of days Abby, we can discuss this at another date and in more detail later" Jenny said turning to leave the lab.

As Jenny and Rivera stood in the elevator he noticed Jenny start to rub her stomach. "Is everything ok Director?" he asked.

"Yes, just pregnancy taking it's toll" Jenny said with a smile.

"Agh yes congratulations you and you're husband must be very happy" he said with a smile.

"Yes Special agent Gibbs and I are really happy" Jenny said with a smile.

"Special agent Gibbs really" Rivera muttered and Jenny looked at him concerned but decided to brush it off. "Well be sure to tell me when it's born" he said before getting off the elevator.

"I will" Jenny said watching the man leave NCIS "Not" Jenny added once he was out of ear shot before turning back to her office.

Many hours later Gibbs finally arrived home after a day of cold cases. "Jen I'm home" he called hanging up his coat.

"Up here" Jenny called from upstairs.

Gibbs made his way up and was concerned to find Jenny still in her work clothed, standing and looking in the mirror and running a hand over her stomach.

"Hey what's up" he said coming over and rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm fat" she said pouting a little.

"No Jen you're beautiful" he said putting his hands on top of hers and kissing the top of her head.

"You're just saying that because you know I won't stay this size forever" she said studying herself in the mirror.

"I'm not" he muttered against her neck before kissing it.

"You're telling me if I was really over wait all the time you wouldn't care" Jenny said turning to face her husband.

"It doesn't matter about the outside but what's inside" he said putting a hand over her heart.

"Aww you're sweet" she said kissing him.

"Would you care if I was fat?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Of course I would care, you're body's what I fell for" She joked making both him laugh uncontrollably as he pulled her close to his chest.

Then all of a sudden Jenny felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Her hand immediately went to her stomach.

"Jen are you ok?" Gibbs asked feeling better when he noticed she was grinning. "What?"

"I think the baby just moved" She said and before she knew it his hands were on her stomach.

"I love you" Gibbs said before kissing his wife with all the love he could muster.

Meanwhile a couple of streets away…

"Be patient hermano things will go to plan it will just take some time"

TBC…

**Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Tony was woken up early in the morning by the shrill sound of Tibby crying.

He rolled over and noticed that Ziva was beginning to stir "I'll get her" He whispered before kissing his wife's cheek and slipping on an Ohio state T-shirt before padding into his daughters nursery.

"Hey Princess" he said picking up the little girl crying her eyes out. He began to move her up and down on his shoulder and it seemed to be working until she began to cry even worse "You want your bottle don't yah?" he asked brining her face to his "Yes you do don't you" he said tickling her tummy as he carried her into the kitchen.

He set her down in her high chair as he began to make her bottle and tested it on his wrist making sure it was safe before sitting down at the table and resting Tibby on his lap before feeding her.

"All better now?" he asked Tibby as he put the bottle away and began to put a towel over his shoulder so he could burp her.

As Tony patted it daughter lightly on the back wandering around the living room Ziva watched leaning against the door frame. She loved to just stand and watch as Tony and Tibby had their father daughter moments. She just wished she could capture the moments forever and show them to Tibby when she was older and entering her teenage years when she would have fights with Tony and show her how much he really did love her and would do anything for her.

Tony turned around and noticed his wife standing at the door in his old dressing gown. He took Tibby off of his shoulder and held her as Ziva walked over.

Tony wrapped an arm around his wife's waist before kissing her lightly. Ziva rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they walked back to the bedroom and all three DiNozzo's got into the double bed. Tibby securely wrapped in both her parents arm as she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Jenny woke up with the sun on her face and soon felt Jethro wake up beside her.

She looked over his half sleeping body and noticed the alarm clock would go off any minuet and just as she thought that it began to ring and she quickly leaned over and turned it off.

She soon felt eyes on her. She turned and noticed her husband looking at her. She smiled as he lifted his hand and rested it on her cheek before kissing her.

"Do you know what day it is today Jen?" Gibbs asked as they pulled away him putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No Jethro, what day is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Todays a year to the day you came back" he said with a smile "I love you so much" He said before kissing her again.

"I love you too" Jenny said with a grin.

Hours later when they arrived at NCIS as soon as Jenny got off of the elevator she was given a lighter than usual Abby hug. "Happy anniversary" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Abby" Jenny whispered hugging the woman close like she had done a year tomorrow.

Gibbs watched as the other two men on the team hugged Jenny and told them how much they were glad she had come back. He happy to see how close they had all come and how much like a family they really were. Even when he thought he was alone he really wasn't he had, had them all along.

Soon everything went back to normal like every other day. Jenny went up to her office and Abby went back to her lab.

They didn't have a case so the three special agents began to do paper work and by lunch time McGee and Gibbs were done.

Gibbs soon disappeared to Jenny's office and Tim took the opportunity to disappear leaving Tony all alone.

Meanwhile…

Abby was in her lab waiting for the team to get a case like she had been for most of the morning.

She found herself spinning around in her chair trying to entertain herself but it didn't seem to be working.

Abby began to spin her chair again when someone stopped it. Abby turned to fins Tim standing with one hand on the back of the chair and the other behind his back holding something presumably.

"Timmy" she said jumping up and attacking her boyfriend in a hug which he returned but only with one arm. "Do we have a case?" she asked

"No I just wanted to see you" he said with a smile.

"You just can't stay away" Abby said with a mischievous smirk and eyebrow raise. She then noticed his arms. "What you got behind your back Timmy?" Abby asked excitedly.

"You have to guess" Tim said with a smile.

"Ooo I love guessing games" Abby said jumping up and down making her pigtails swish.

"I know" Tim said in return.

"Is it a caf-pow?" Tim shook his head with a smile.

"A Lady Bert?"

"No" Tim said with a slight chuckle.

"Hmmm this is going to be hard, can I have a clue?" she asked batting her eye lashes a little bit.

Tim shook his head trying not to smile "Give up?" he dared.

"Considering we could be here for a while, no" Abby said in return. "Evidence for a case"

Just as Tim was about to reply Tony walked in "Just give her the cupcake McGreedy" he said taking it out of Tim's hand and passing it to the Goth.

Tim looked shocked and panicked. It wasn't supposed to go like this he thought. Abby looked at Tim's expression and then to the white box in front of her.

Just as Tony was about to speak his phone went off "DiNozzo…well no I haven't…of course I want to go home…ugh huh I'm coming back as we speak boss" Tony said hearing the dial tone. "I'll see you two later" he said before leaving the lab.

Tim turned to Abby. He then took the box form her hands "Hey" Abby said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well if you won't let me have the cupcake you're not here" Abby said humour evident in her voice as she pretended he wasn't there.

But sooner or later the feeling of Tim watching her made her feel uncomfortable "Ok I…" Abby began but was shocked to see Tim down on one knee with the cupcake box in his hand.

He slowly opened to box to reveal a chocoholics choice cupcake with a ring with a ruby in the shape of a heart on the top with diamonds either side "Abby Sciuto I have loved you from the first time I set eyes on you, you understand me and I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it and I hope that I never find out so I guess what I'm trying to say is Abby will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Abby said with no moment of hesitation before Tim wiped the frosting off of the ring and slipped it on her finger.

Abby leaped at her _fiancé_ and kissed him as he spun her around her lab. "I love you Tim" he said once they parted.

"I love you to Abs" he said with a smiled before kissing her again.

All of a sudden they heard claps and a wolf whistle. The happy couple turned and saw that there whole family was standing outside Abby's lab all smiling and tear eyed

Abby beckoned them in and they all came running in and hugging and giving them their congratulations.

Gibbs watched as Abby bounced Tibby up and down and Tony and Ziva spoke to Tim and Ducky and Jimmy talked to Abby.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny and kissed the side of his wife's head. "A lot sure had changed in the past year" Jenny said with sigh as she watched everyone happy and laughing.

"Without a doubt" Gibbs mumbled before pressing another kiss to Jenny's head.

TBC…

**The Tiva was for Tiva-Fiva who is an amazing writer and without a doubt surly wouldn't be what it is without her.**

**Thanks RUMad for the McAbby proposal even though you'll say I fudged it up as usual.**

**Review please**


	43. Chapter 43

**Let's just pretend NCIS has a day care shall we?**

Chapter 43

"Ziva, let Tibby go" Tony said giving Carron the day care woman an apologetic look.

"I don't think I can" Ziva mumbled into Tibby's head that was now covered in dark brown curls. "What If she needs me?" Ziva said hugging her baby tightly to her chest.

"Ziva, it's not like you won't be in the building, the bullpen is just above the day care and you can come visit her whenever you want during the day" Tony said. It's not like he couldn't wait to hand Tibby over to bunch of woman he barely knew but if the other agents who had children trusted Carron and the other day care woman why couldn't he, he had to remember also that Jenny had hired them and she wouldn't hire them if they weren't good.

"Ok can I just have a little moment with her?" Ziva asked and the frustrated woman nodded before walking away. Ziva just glared at her before turning her attention to Tibby "Remember I love you and be good" she said kissing the top of her head brushing her curls out of her hazel eyes.

Tony then took his daughter from his wife and kissed her on the head. "You ready" Carron said with a friendly smile "Come by any time" she said as Ziva pressed another kiss to her daughters head before having to be practically dragged away by Tony.

"I'm going to miss her after spending the last couple of months" Ziva said as they entered the elevator.

"Tell you what at lunch we'll get Tibbs and get some food before having a pick-nick in the park?"

"That sounds lovely" Ziva said her frown suddenly turning upside down. Tony couldn't help but smile as the metal doors opened and he stepped out a hand ghosting the small of Ziva's back.

Tim looked up from his computer making Abby who was sitting on her fiancé's desk turn around and leap off of his desk and rugby tackle Ziva in a hug.

"Welcome back" Abby said squeezing the life out of the Israeli "I bet you miss Tibby don't you" Abby said with a slight frown.

"Well actually yes I do…" Ziva began but the bubbly Goth interrupted her.

"What am I saying of course you miss her you just spent the last months with her" Abby said hugging her again.

"Yeah but she's in the NCIS day care and they say I can see her whenever I want" Ziva said with a smile as Abby let go of her.

"I should get back to my lab but if you need me to baby sit or just a friend call me" Abby said with a smile and Ziva nodded "It's good to have the team fully back Oh and if I don't see you again before I go to Mexico tomorrow by." Abby said hugging one of her best friends that she almost considered a sister again.

"Well if we don't see you have a safe flight" Tony said with a smile hugging Abby quickly.

"See you later Timmy" Abby said kissing his cheek before skipping off to the elevator.

Tony sat at his desk and smiled as Ziva sat at her own.

Ziva smiled as she slipped into her seat and it feeling more comfortable than it had in a long time she turned on her computer and began to type away like natural.

Tim looked over his computer screen and looked at his two team mates before nodding and smiling. Tony sent his wife a quick smile before picking up his phone and beginning to work.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure I can't go to work?" Jenny said with a pout as she leant across the kitchen table taking her husband's hand in his and rubbing a thumb across his knuckles as he read the newspaper.

"Jen" Gibbs said taking his glasses off and putting the newspaper "You need to relax if not for me for the baby" he said looking her in the eyes knowing she would just melt and give in to whatever he was saying. He only used that trick a couple of times and it worked every time.

"Fine" Jenny said getting lost in his sapphire eyes.

Gibbs nodded before saying "You know it makes sense" and getting out of his seat and kissing her forehead as he walked passed.

"I love you" Jenny said getting up using her arm to support the extra weight of the person she was carrying.

"I love you too" he said kissing her on the lips before grabbing his coat and slipping it on.

"Be careful" Jenny said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Always am" he said with a smile before kissing her again "I'll be home at 1800 promise" he said before getting in his car.

Once her husband was out of sight Jenny walked into the house and shut the door behind her.

She began to walk around the house, trying to find something to do. She knew maternity leave would come and wasn't looking forward to it and now it was here she liked it even less.

Jenny walked upstairs and found the door to the nursery open just a little bit; he had forgotten to lock it.

Ever since she had come home to find him clearing Kelly's old room out for the nursery he wouldn't let her inside and every time she seemed to go and have a peek it was locked.

Jenny knew she shouldn't take a look but couldn't help it. If he found out she had looked inside she would say it was the investigator in her.

Jenny opened the door slowly poking her head in. She gasped at the sight of the room. It had lovely wooden floors and plain white walls. Everything seemed so light and airy.

There was a wooden changing table with a changing mat on top and there was a couple more pieces of furniture including the care seat she had wanted in the corner still in its box along with the buggy they had chosen at the weekend that he had told her he'd but in his basement to store until the baby came. Jenny then noticed a note on the window sill.

"Jethro" she muttered as she picked up the note with her name scrawled on top in what he called his handwriting.

She opened it and smiled at what it said:

_Jen_

_I knew the investigator inside you couldn't resist the open door of the nursery._

_I hope you like what I have done so far. It isn't finished I still have some more surprises up my sleeve before it's done._

_I love you forever and always_

_Jethro_

Jenny smiled at his words and wondered what he had up his sleeve.

She neatly folded the piece of paper up and put it in her pocket. She walked down stairs in search of something for her cravings.

As she looked through the cupboards she felt the baby kick "I know what you want but I don't seem to have anything" Jenny said resting her hand on her stomach and rubbing small circles.

Jenny sighed in aggravation not being able to find anything that wouldn't make her stomach churn in the cupboard. It was the last time she would trust her husband to get the shopping.

Jenny brought out her phone and dialled a familiar number "Hector could you drive me to the store, I know it's your time off but I'll pay you".

"Of course Director" her ever so faithful shofar said with a smile.

Back at NCIS…

Gibbs entered the bullpen "Grab your gear dead marine Anacostia park" he said going to his draw and grabbing his badge and gun and his team did the same.

Gibbs was in the elevator waiting for his team when he heard Tony say to Ziva "Welcome back sweet cheeks" before seeing Ziva hit him in the chest and get in the elevator. His team was back and for that he was happy not that he would show that though.

Forty minutes later Jenny was sitting in the back of her town car as Hector drove her to the supermarket as Gibbs wouldn't let her drive when she was pregnant.

"Uggh" Jenny groaned slamming her phone shut.

"Problem director?" Hector asked.

"I can't seem to get Agent Gibbs on the phone" Jenny said with a small smile.

"I'm sure he is fine, probably in a park or woods where he can't get a signal" the driver said reassuringly not knowing that that was exactly the problem.

Jenny nodded before looking out the window of the car and began to think about how her life would change in the upcoming months. She couldn't wait to meet her child and she just hopped they were as beautiful and handsome as he husband.

Then all of a sudden another car comes out of nowhere and slams into the side of them and the last thing Jenny remembered was the car flipping and then darkness her last word "Jethro…"

TBC…

**Review please**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

As Gibbs got back to the truck he finally got some cell reception. He knew he should really call Jenny. He pulled out his phone and noticed that he had two missed calls from the very person her wanted to talk too.

Gibbs then dialled her number but it went straight to voice mail. He pushed the nervous feeling he got to the back of his brain telling himself that she was ok and that everything was ok she probably just fell asleep leaving her phone in another room so it would wake her up.

He nodded to himself just as the rest of his team arrived at the truck ready to head back to the base. Ziva noticed the uneasiness in Gibbs's eyes. "Gibbs, are you ok?" she asked as Tim and Tony got into the back of the van.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded his voice a little hoarse before getting into the driver's side of the car and waiting for the Israeli he considered a daughter got into the passenger side.

Thirty minutes later the team arrived back at the NCIS headquarters.

As Gibbs walked back into the building he felt the nervous, bad gut feeling he had serge to the front of his brain screaming something's wrong and you're about to find out.

The cold, metal doors of the elevator opened. Tim was busy on his phone and Tony and Ziva were too busy talking about were to take Tibby for lunch to noticed Gibbs staring at a watery eyed Cynthia standing in the middle of the bullpen.

Gibbs pushed passed the three people in front of him and marched to the bullpen. "Agent Gibbs" Cynthia mumbled as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Who" Gibbs stated in his head knowing who it was but not going to fully believe it until the name left the younger woman's mouth.

"Jenny" Cynthia said closing her eyes causing more tears to fall.

Gibbs heart started to beat a mile and minute; he could almost feel it beating against his chest. He took a deep breath as Cynthia continued.

"She was in a car accident, Hector was driving her and a stolen car came out of no where and hit them and the driver ran for it, we tried to call you but we…" Cynthia continued braking down by the end.

By this point the team had overheard everything, Tony was Holding Ziva tightly as she covered her mouth with her hand and Tim stood shocked and wondering if Abby knew and how she would take it.

Gibbs seemed to turn into a robot, showing no emotion "What hospital?" he asked.

"Bethesda" Cynthia said through a cry "Abby is already on her way" Cynthia said making Tim feel a little better but want to get to the hospital to comfort his fiancé.

"Ok…ok" Gibbs said running a hand over his face and trying to get a grip on himself.

"Boss, go to the hospital and take McGee with you, me, Ziva and Ducky will join you later and call us once you know what's going on" Tony instructed and all nodded.

Gibbs headed straight for the elevator with Tim hot on his heels. Tony and Ziva headed to the day care centre, Tony noticed his wife was very worried "I'm sure she and the baby are fine" he whispered into her ear making her turn around to face him showing her watery brown eyes.

"I sure hope so Tony" Ziva said putting a hand on his cheek before continuing the journey.

Thirty agonising minutes later Gibbs and Tim arrived at Bethesda. Gibbs got out and didn't even wait for Tim as he marched into the hospital.

He headed straight to the main reception determined to know how his wife was and to make sure she and the baby were ok even if it meant him having to use his gun.

"Jenny Gibbs how is she" he stated making the doctor standing behind the desk look up.

"Excuse me who are you looking for?" she asked in a shy tone.

"My wife, Jenny Gibbs brought in form a car accident she's seven months pregnant, a man was also brought in with her Hector something" his voice rising as he spoke.

"Um could you please make your way to the waiting room I'll get her doctor to see you as soon as I can, there is also a young lady in the waiting room" the doctor said nervously.

Gibbs grumbled before storming off to the waiting room.

The doctor let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched Gibbs go. Tim turned to her and gave her a weak smile before following his boss.

As they got the waiting room Abby leapt out of her seat and ran to Gibbs. "Oh Gibbs" she said hugging him close. Gibbs hugged her back for once stroking her head as she cried into his shoulder. "I tried to find out how they are but the doctor says I'm not family so they can tell me and I explained that I was practically Jenny's daughter and they didn't care I wasn't blood or marriage related so they couldn't tell me" Abby said pulling away. "I'm sure they will be fine Gibbs" Just like Abby Gibbs thought always think positive.

"Timmy" Abby said noticing her fiancé behind Gibbs and going to hug him as Gibbs sat down on a chair soon Abby and Tim came to sit next to him. Abby rested her head on Tim's shoulder as he kissed her forehead. Gibbs watched this and was certain that they would always be together and he was happy that Tim and Abby would always have Tony and Ziva even if he wasn't necessarily there

Gibbs's thoughts were disturbed by three people entering the waiting room. "How is she Jethro?" Ducky asked looking at the man with sympathy. Nothing in Gibbs's life seemed to go smoothly, as soon as things in Jethro's life began to get good a bad thing would happen.

"I dunno, they said a doctor will come soon to tell us" Gibbs said not looking at Ducky but keeping his eyes remained on the floor thinking about how the two people he most cared about could be in so much pain and danger and he couldn't do a thing about it just like last time. He felt helpless again, he couldn't help his wife or his child, he didn't even know if they were ok "Jethro, I'm sure they will be fine, Jenny was kidnapped for two years for god sake if she could survive Kort's torcher I'm sure she will survive this" Ducky said trying to reassure his best friend that everything would be ok and that Jenny and the baby would be fine as they had already overcome impossible odds.

Tony and Ziva sat down next to Abby and Tim "Where is Tibby?" Abby asked.

"Our neighbour offered a while ago to baby sit her whenever and we finally took her up on the idea" Ziva said smiling as she thought of her beautiful baby girl.

Everyone began to drift off into their own thoughts and began to think of all the possible outcomes. They were brought from their thoughts by a woman approaching them. "Are you director Shepard's family?" she asked causing them to all turn and look at her.

Gibbs nodded slowly "I'm Susan, ugh Hectors wife" she said in a shaky voice.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked feeling bad for being so wrapped up in what about Jenny and the baby to even give a second thought about Hector.

"He's ok, a broken rib and leg and some cuts to his face but other than that he's fine, he wanted me to tell you how bad he feels for what happened" she said sympathetically.

"It's not his fault, the car came out of nowhere tell him not to blame himself" Gibbs said with a weak smile.

Susan nodded "How is she?"

"We don't know" Gibbs mumbled and Susan nodded before walking away slowly.

Just as she walked out of the room a doctor with red hair and a kind face came in. "Family of Jennifer Gibbs" he said looking around as Gibbs and the others stood.

"I'm her husband" Gibbs said coming to face the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Hunt" he said holding out his hand but Gibbs didn't make a move to shake it so took it back. "Your wife is alive, she is in a medical induced coma as she has swelling of the brain dew to when she hit her head in the accident and a few bruised ribs and a broken wrist" he said reading off of the chart.

"What about the baby?" Gibbs asked hoping to dear God that he would say something good about it.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you about that it's not my expertise, a doctor should come and tell you soon" Dr Hunt said shaking his head.

"Can I go and see her?" Gibbs asked wanting to see his wife in person to know that she was still alive, still his.

"Yes, I'll tell Dr Fields that's where you will be" He said nodding.

After Dr Hunt left everyone decided Gibbs should just go and see her.

As he walked down the corridor he felt like it was getting longer and longer. Everyone seemed to be moving at the speed of light past him yet he was just plodding along getting nowhere.

After what felt like a century he arrived at the room. He opened to door slowly and his heart cracked at the sight of his beautiful, bubbly wife laying in a bed as pale as the white sheets she was wrapped in and looking so lifeless and tired, eyes closed.

He walked over to her slowly and saw that she was hooked up to many machines and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed her chest slowly rise and fall showing that contrary to how she looked she was very much alive.

Gibbs made it to Jenny's side and rested a hand on her forehead stroking the cut that was above her eyebrow before noting the other guts on her face.

He then looked down at her body and notice the baby bump. It was smaller than he remembered it and hoped to God it didn't mean what he thought it might mean.

He knew that if Jenny has lost the baby that when she woke up she would just blame herself and might end up pushing him away. Gibbs shook his head even if it was true they would stick together for better or worse.

He then lifted his hand from her head and took one of her hands in his and bent down and kissed the top of her head "I love you Jen, not matter what" he whispered.

Gibbs then looked up and watched as the door opened and Lucy walked in. "Hello Mr Gibbs" she said walking to the opposite side of Jenny than Gibbs was.

"Did she um" Gibbs began not wanting to say the words that ran through his head.

"No, we had to perform a caesarean, we know the baby is early and a little under developed but she should grow up to be a healthy very happy little girl" Lucy said with a smile.

"A girl, we have a daughter" Gibbs said his eyes bright for the first time in the past four hours.

"Yes she is in an incubator at the moment but you can see her if you want" Lucy said with a smile.

Gibbs walked over and kissed Jenny on the forehead before following the doctor to the maternity ward to see his daughter.

As they entered the room Gibbs noticed that a lot of the babies were in incubators.

"Here she is this is your little girl" Lucy said standing by an incubator with a chart next to it saying Gibbs.

He walked over slowly and looked through the glass.

Gibbs's heart swelled when he saw a tiny little baby laying in the incubator with a couple of wires connected to her.

He thought she looked so perfect, she had her mother's nose and facial features but her eyes they were all Gibbs. Bright sapphire eyes met with his own and he almost felt like the little angel was looking straight into his soul.

After spending some time watching his daughter Gibbs decided it was time to tell the team what was going on.

As soon as he made his way into the waiting room he was attached by Abby "Gibbs are they ok, please tell me" Abby said with watery green eyes.

Gibbs put an arm around Abby and led her to the others. "How is she?" Ducky asked standing up as Gibbs approached.

"Which she yah talking about?" Gibbs asked with a slight smirk.

"Jenny of course who else would I…"Ducky began but then it hit him "You have a daughter well congratulations" Ducky said giving him a pack on the back. "But how are Jennifer and the baby?" Ducky asked.

"Jenny's in a medical induced coma and has a broken hand but the doctor says she should wake up soon and the baby well she's just beautiful just like Jenny she should be ok" Gibbs said with a smile.

Soon after he sent the team home telling them they could come back tomorrow and that he would call them if Jenny woke up.

Gibbs soon found himself back in the maternity ward looking at his beautiful baby daughter, he then put his hand through one of the arm holes and with his little finger began to slowly and gently stroke the little girl's palm.

And then something happened that would forever be engraved in his brain. Her little hand gripped his little finger "I love you my little angel" Gibbs said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment Mr Gibbs but it's time you have to leave but you can stay with your wife" Lucy said with a smile.

Gibbs nodded before looking at his daughter one late time before heading back to her beautiful mother.

He walked back to his wife's room.

He opened the door and sat down on a chair next to the bed and took his wife's hand "Please wake up Jen, I know there is a little girl that really wants to meet you" he said rubbing her hand "She's perfect Jen, just like you" he said kissing her knuckles.

TBC…

**I was born in October when I was supposed to be born on Christmas day and I'm fine just a little short. **

**Please review…**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next morning a Doctor with light shoulder length brown hair came in to check on one of the hospitals latest patients and smiled at the sight of Gibbs asleep in a chair as close the bed as he possibly could get holding one of Jenny's hands in his.

She crept over the Gibbs and put a hand on his shoulder "Mr Gibbs" she said hoping to wake him. "Mr Gibbs" she said a little bit louder and moved her hand when she felt him flinch.

"Is she awake?" he asked sitting up bolt right as if he had been stung by something and looking at his wife.

"No, but she will in time" the doctor said with a smile as she walked over to Jenny's bed and began to check her vitals and looked at her chart.

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his sleepy face "I sure hope so" he muttered looking at Jenny's cut and bruised face, memories of her smiling at him and laughing filling his mind.

"Why don't you get a coffee or something, we can call you if something" The doctor said sending him another smile.

Gibbs nodded before getting out of the uncomfortable chair and stretching "Thanks Doctor…" Gibbs said trying to read her name tag but it was useless without his glasses.

"Doctor Grey" she said trying not to laugh. Gibbs nodded before walking out of the room.

Gibbs slowly walked down the corridor remembering he had seen a coffee machine somewhere on his way in. Fifteen minutes later Gibbs returned fully awake and energised.

He sat and began to wonder what was going on inside Jenny's head and what would she think and feel when she woke up.

Gibbs was brought from his thoughts by a soft nock at the door. He looked up and saw Tobias Fornell standing in the door way. "How is she?" he asked softly coming into the room.

"She should be fine, she just needs to wake up, the Doctors say it will be anytime now" Gibbs said looking at Jenny.

"The baby?" Fornell asked concerned coming to the foot of the bed.

"She's fine, a bit premature but the doctor says she should make it to be happy healthy little girl" Gibbs said with a sort of smile. Fornell noticed the sparkle in Gibbs's eyes as he spoke of the little girl who after not even a day of begin born had already stolen his heart. "Why are you here anyway?" Gibbs asked leaning forward on the chair and brushing a lock of Jenny's hair out of her eyes.

"It's about the accident" Fornell said taking a serious tone.

"You found out who did it?" Gibbs asked hoping that the person who crashed into the side of the car had a good excuse because if they didn't he would make sure they paid for the pain he had put his wife, daughter and Hector through.

"No, the car was stolen a couple of hours before crashing into the side of Jenny's town car, the driver got out before the police or anyone could notice and there were no finger prints or evidence of anyone in the car, we believe it was just some stupid kid, sorry Jethro" Fornell explained noticing the disappointment in his friend eyes.

"Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness" Gibbs said not looking at the FBI agent but his gazed fixed on his wife lying in the bed the whole time.

"Not between friends Jethro" Fornell said with a slight smile. "You're girl have a name yet?" he asked remembering Gibbs hadn't mentioned the name of his daughter.

"I have a name in mind but I want to make sure Jenny still likes it, so no one will know until she wakes up" Gibbs explained knowing the perfect name for his daughter.

"She'll wake up soon Jethro and when she does you tell me" he said walking towards the door. "I will" Gibbs said nodding towards his friend before watching him leave.

An hour later the door opened again to reveal his favourite pigtailed Goth "Hey Abs, aren't you supposed to be in Mexico" he asked with almost a smile.

"I Phoned Rivera and told him the situation and he said I could come another time" Abby said and then added "Family is way more important Gibbs". Then she walking over and looking down at her mother figure lying almost lifeless in the bed. "She'll wake up soon Gibbs I'm sure of it" she said confidently nodding her head as tears began to rise in her green eyes.

Gibbs then came up behind Abby and put an arm around her as she turned and began to cry into his shoulder. "I've never seen her like this before" Abby mumbled as she cried.

Truth be told neither had Gibbs. Sure Jenny had been shot or hurt and ended up in hospital more times than he could count but even compared to the year before when she had gone to the hospital after Vance had attacked her she looked even worse now. After Abby had calmed down she let go off Gibbs as he kissed her forehead.

"Can you keep an eye on Jenny I want to go check on the baby?" he asked.

"Of course I'll get you if she wakes up" Abby said brushing away the last tear on her cheek before going to sit in Gibbs's chair.

"Thanks Abs I'll only be a minute" he said before disappearing out of the door and making his way to the maternity ward.

"Hoe is she today?" Gibbs asked as he walked in and seeing Lucy checking his daughter.

"She seems good" the blond said turning and smiling at Gibbs.

He then stepped forward and looked into the incubator and smiled down at the tiny little girl "Hey sweetie" he muttered staring at her beautiful face.

"She's very pretty" Lucy said smiling.

"She gets it from her mother" Gibbs said with a smile as he put his hand through the hole and began to lightly tickle the baby's foot that was not bigger than his thumb making her show a gummy grin.

Fifteen minutes of talking to his daughter later and Gibbs decided that it was time for him to go back to Jenny and relive Abby of her duties.

"See you later baby girl" he said stroking her tiny hand with his little finger in the hopes of re-experiencing what had happened yesterday but it was not luck.

Moments Later as he arrived at Jenny's door he heard voice's talking, one was Abby's and then he heard another familiar voice.

Gibbs opened to door and was glad to find Abby talking to Jack. "Dad" he said with a smile.

"Son" Jack said walking towards him and giving him a pat on the back. "I came as soon as I got your message are they ok?" the older Gibbs asked worried.

"Yeah they should be fine" Gibbs said looking over his dad's shoulder to Jenny. "Thanks for coming dad"

"So Abby tells me I have a granddaughter" Jack said with a smile. Gibbs knew he was egger to see her.

Gibbs nodded "I don't want anyone else to see her or know her name until Jenny wakes up" Gibbs explained and both Abby and Jack pouted.

"I need a caf-pow, can I get anyone else anything?" Abby asked moments later.

"I could do with a coffee and too stretch my legs, I think I'll join you" Jack said with a smile.

"Can we get you anything Leroy?" Jack asked as he began to walk out of the room with the bubbly Goth.

Gibbs just shook his head before the other two visitors left the room leaving Gibbs with Jenny again.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand again and rubbed his finger over where he had put the rings on her finger but now they weren't there they were in a bag along with her other items.

"I love you Jen" he said reaching over and kissing her forehead. "Please wake up" he said putting her hand on his cheek just wanting to feel close to her, wanting to hear her pulse just to prove that he heart was beating and was beating to stay alive for the people she loved.

Gibbs put her hand away from his cheek and left it on the bed but still holding her hand making sure their fingers were entwined.

He then leant back in the chair and began to remember the dream he had when Tibby was born, he knew for definite that he would get to watch Jenny push the little girl on the swing and see the joy on their faces that he hoped wasn't only possible in his dreams.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice beside him "Jethro".

TBC…

**Kind of pointless stuff in this chap. Review please…**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

_His thoughts were interrupted by a voice beside him "Jethro"._

Gibbs blinked thinking he had just heard it in his head. But then again "Jethro" a soft quiet moan filled the room.

Gibbs turned his gaze and found that Jenny's eyes were open ever so slight but open "Oh Jen" he said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it before reaching up and hitting the red button behind the bed calling for a nurse or a doctor like he was instructed.

Then before he knew it a nurse appeared "She's waking up" Gibbs said and the nurse nodded before paging the doctor.

Jenny began to wake up more, slowly but surely. As she opened her eyes more the light was harsh so she waited to give her time to adjust. One of the first things she was aware of as she waked was that her hand was being held and that her head hurt a lot.

All she wanted was the man she loved so she called his name hoping he was near and then she heard the sweet heavenly voice and felt his soft lips on her skin, he would never know how much she wished she had the strength to sit up and kiss him with all the love she possessed then all of a sudden a panic began to ring in her head. What happened to the baby?  
>"Mrs Gibbs, I need you to open your eyes" a man's deep voice said so she began to slowly open her eyes and was surprised to see a redhead doctor standing over her. And then began to check her over.<p>

She then slowly shifted her gaze and saw her husband standing in the corner of the room looking nervous looking much like he always did with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm Doctor Hunt" the doctor said giving Jenny a smile "You were in a car accident"

"I remember" Jenny said closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"That's good" The doctor said with a smile "everything seems to be fine where I'm concerned I'll get doctor fields she'll need to talk to you" Dr Hunt said before walking into the corridor and began to talk to an Asian woman.

As soon as Hunt had said Dr Fields Jenny's heart almost leapt out of her body and her hands went to her stomach that wasn't big like it had been the last time she had checked. "Jethro" Jenny said with tear field eyes as he quickly came to her side and held her hand and pushed some hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Jen" he whispered revealing in the fact she was fine and in his arms "Everything's ok. The baby is fine but I think Dr Fields should tell you she knows more than I do" Gibbs said stroking his face "I love you Jenny" he said kissing her forehead again.

"I love you too" Jenny mumbled worried at what her husband wasn't telling her about the baby.

Just then Lucy came in and was smiling which made Jenny feel a little bit better. "We had to perform an emergency C-section, you have a little baby girl, she's in an incubator as she is premature but she should grow up to be a happy healthy little girl" Lucy said smiling at Jenny as she noticed the older woman's eyes light up with relief and joy and happiness.

"You can't see her as you have been in a car accident, but we have pictures you can look at" Lucy said handing them to Jenny who took them with her non broken hand. "I'll leave you two alone, you can see her when you want Gibbs" She said before walking out.

"We have a little girl" Jenny said smiling at the pictures.

"Yeah, she's just like you, got your nose and face but has blue eyes just like me" Gibbs said looking at the pictures his wife was skimming through.

"She's beautiful" Jenny said sitting up with a little bit of her Gibbs's help "I love you" Jenny said raising her non injured hand to her husband's cheek and just as they were about to kiss a squeal came from the door way.

Both turned to Jack with a hand over Abby's mouth but her eyes shining with happiness and relief. The older Gibbs then removed his hand before letting Abby speak "You awake, I told you she would wake up soon Gibbs" she said happily skipping into the room making her pigtails swish before hugging Jenny gently.

Jack just walked over to Jenny and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I'm glad you're ok, Jenny" he whispered into her ear before they parted. Then all of a sudden Ducky, Tim and all three DiNozzo's came into the room.

Each giving Jenny a hug and kiss on the cheek then Jenny kissed Tibby on the head before running a hand through the little girls dark brown locks "You're getting bigger every time I see you" Jenny said with a smile.

"I know I wish I could stop her growing up" Ziva said kissing her daughters head and then bouncing her up and down "You do not mind I brought Tibby do you, are babysitter cancelled at the last minute and…" Ziva began to ramble until Jenny stopped her.

"No Ziva it's fine" Jenny said with a smile, not being able to wait until she could have her baby in her arms.

"Speaking of babies" Abby said with a smile her eyes glued on the pictures in Jenny's hand.

"Here have a look" Jenny said handing the pictures of her daughter to Abby.

"Aww she's so small but cute" Abby said with a smile handing them to Jack.

"My, haven't I got a beautiful granddaughter I might have to give you my Winchester Leroy for when she starts datin" Jack said looking at his son with a smile, happy to see the spark back in his son's eyes again.

"She is beautiful, she had your nose Jennifer" Ducky said looking at the photos and admiring them before handing them to Tim who had a quick glance before handing them to Tony who had then snatched off of him by Ziva making Tibby giggle in her mother's arms.

"Look Tibby, it's your new friend" Ziva said showing the pictures to her daughter before handing them back to Jenny.

"Does she have a name?" Abby asked impatiently.

"We did have a name picked out if it was a girl" Gibbs said turning to his wife who smiled "I think it will suit her" he added and Jenny nodded not helping in breaking out in a grin. "Kristina" he said after a moment of silence.

"Aww that's so cute little Krissy Gibbs" Abby said. Trust her to come up with the nickname.

"Kristina as in after your mother" Jack asked and Gibbs nodded "She would have liked that son" Jack said giving him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Oh Krissy Gibbs and Tibby DiNozzo best friends forever" Abby said as the idea came to her.

"Calm down Abs we don't even know if they like each other yet" Tony said putting a hand on everyone's favourite Goth.

"Of course they'll like each other Tony" Abby said shaking her head.

Half an hour later and both Tibby and Jenny could feel their eye's closing and so the team left and promised to be back tomorrow leaving just the three Gibbs's.

"Dad you can stay in the guest bedroom" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Already dropped my stuff off there" Jack said with a smile making both Jenny and Gibbs laugh.

"Jethro you should go home, get a good night sleep or at least work on your boat" jenny said in a sleepy voice. "Take your dad with you" She mumbled again.

"Sure, I'm going to see Krissy on my way out and I thought I would tell the doctor her name" Gibbs said getting up from the chair by Jenny's bed.

"Ok, tell her how much I love her" Jenny said through sleepy eyes.

"I will, love you I'll come first thing in the morning" Gibbs said kissing her forehead.

"Love yo…" Jenny said as sleep took her.

Gibbs kissed her one last time before leaving and making his way to his daughter.

Jack smiled at the sight of Gibbs talking in a quiet voice telling Kristina how much both her parents loved her and always would and how her mummy couldn't wait to see her.

After Jack spoke to her for a minute and told his granddaughter how lucky she was to have parents and a family that loved her so much the two Gibbs men made their way home.

When they finally arrived Gibbs headed straight for his basement and began to work on something.

Gibbs had been working for a couple of minutes when heard his dad on the stairs "What you making there, son?" he asked noticing his son was hard at work on something.

"I'm just finishing this crib I made, I've already made a rocking chair but I started that before I knew Jenny was pregnant just in case" Gibbs said pointing to the chair shape thing covered by a cloth.

"You want any help moving it into the nursery?" Jack asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Sure if you think it will be ok with your back?" Gibbs said with a nod putting his tool down and walking over to the cloth covered item as Jack walked down the stairs.

As both men approached it Gibbs reached out and pulled the sheet of.

Half an hour and a struggle to get the rocking chair up the stairs later Jack sat in the rocking chair that was situated in the corner of the nursery admiring his son's handy work as he rang his fingers on the arm of the chair. "You've done a great job Leroy, Jenny's going to love it" Jack said with a smile.

"I hope so, I just hope I can get the crib finished in time" Gibbs said looking at the gab against the wall where he had left enough room for it to be.

"You'll get it done" Jack said confidently as he got out of the chair.

Gibbs just stayed staring at the space. He didn't even notice his dad go to the corner of the room and pick up and can of pink paint and a brush that Gibbs had picked up hoping that he would get a daughter.

"You want help painting the room" the older Gibbs asked holding up a can of pastel pink paint and a brush.

"Sure" was all Gibbs said in response before grabbing a brush and getting to work to make the room fit for the princess that had stolen Gibbs's heart.

TBC…

**I want to thank EowynGoldBerry for coming up with the name for the Gibblet. I think it's perfect.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought and any and all suggestions welcome. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

As the weeks went both Gibbs girls grew stronger and got happier.

Jenny had been released from hospital two weeks after waking up on the promise that she would take it easy. Kristina however was still in the hospital.

"How is she today?" Jenny asked as she approached her daughter who was still in the incubator.

"She's doing fine, she should be allowed to go home soon" Lucy said with a smile looking down at the baby girl through the glass.

"Hey, sweetie" Jenny said putting a hand through the whole and stroking her daughters foot.

"No Gibbs Today" Lucy observed as she watched Jenny interact with Krissy.

"He needed to finish something at home, not that he would tell me" Jenny said shaking her head. She loved her husband but sometimes he couldn't help but irritate her.

"I'm going to talk to Dr Robbins and see when we can let you take Kristina home" Lucy said before walking away.

"I wonder what your Daddy's up to" Jenny said gently stroking her daughter's tiny face with her finger.

Meanwhile…

"Gibbs It's so beautiful when me and Timmy have kids you have to make me one" Abby said as she sat in the rocking chair Gibbs had made Jenny.

Tim turned and looked at his fiancé wide eyed "Relax Timmy I was just thinking in the future" Abby said and he nodded before turning back to Gibbs who was trying to put up one of the blinds at one of the windows.

"There one window down two more to go" Gibbs said getting off the ladder.

"So Gibbs it looks like your almost done" Abby said looking around the room from her position in the chair.

"Yeah just the blind's and then put the cot in" Gibbs said looking around the almost complete room.

"You've done a great job with it boss" Tim said with a smile taking in the pink walls and all the things that were in the room. Gibbs had thought of everything both Jenny and Krissy could ever need.

"Thanks McGee, I couldn't have done it without all of your help" Gibbs said with a smile "You want a beer"

"Sure" Abby said getting out of the chair and taking Tim's hand in hers before following Gibbs to the kitchen.

"Your house sure had changed since Jenny came back" Abby said looking around and seeing all the homey and feminine things that had made its way into his house over the years. Abby then looked over to the bookshelf in the lounge and smile at the picture of Jenny and Gibbs on their wedding day and next to it a picture of Krissy in her incubator. Abby then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"It has, I haven't really noticed" Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders and passing his guests a beer.

"So Gibbs are you looking forward to Christmas it will be both of Krissy's and Tibby's first I want to make it extra special" The Goth said with a grin.

"I am I hope it's special too" Gibbs said before taking a sip of his beer "Maybe we should all celebrate it here, you know thanks giving was spent at Ducky's why not spend Christmas here" Gibbs suggested.

"Oh Gibbs that will be great!" Abby said jumping out of her seat and hugging her father figure.

Gibbs hugged her back before letting her go "WE should get back I want to get the crib up in the room before Jen gets home" Gibbs said and the other two nodded and just as they were about to walk up the stairs there was a knock at the door.

Gibbs opened it to reveal the DiNozzo family. "Come on in" Gibbs said with a smile and kissed Tibby's head as she passed him in Ziva's arms.

"Hey guys" Abby said giving each adult DiNozzo a hug and then kissing her niece on the head.

"We came around to tell you or more like show you, Tibby said her first word" Ziva said really excited looking at her daughter "Come on Tibby say it say momma" Ziva encouraged the little girl.

"M'ma" the girl gurgled making everyone in the room smile.

"Who's a smart little girl" Abby cooed making Tibby giggle.

"Tony go with Gibbs and Timmy they need your muscles" Abby instructed and before giving both his girls a kiss and a mock salute to Abby he headed to the nursery to help his friends.

The girls then made their way to the lounge. "Jenny not here?" Ziva asked not noticing her friend.

"She's seeing Krissy at the hospital, apparently today's the day they find out if she can come home in time for Christmas" Abby said sitting on the sofa and Ziva sitting next to her and resting Tibby on her lap.

Abby smiled as Tibby's little hand began to tug on Ziva's dark brown curls. "Tibby let go of mummy's hair" Ziva said pulling her daughters hand away from her hair.

"M'ma" Tibby said with a giggle. Ziva bounced her up and down on her knee before lifting her daughter so she was face to face with her and rubbed her nose with hers.

Abby couldn't help but admire Ziva's way with children and how Ziva had changed. She was still the touch ex assassin they all loved but she her shell began to crack and now you got to see the more loving and funny Ziva they all knew was underneath.

"How are things with you and Tim?" Ziva asked looking up from her daughter to her best friend.

"Things are great, I just finished moving in all of my stuff to his apartment, we've decided to wait until after Christmas until planning the wedding, you know start a new life at the new year" Abby said with a smile as Tibby tried to reach for one of Abby's platted big tails. "She like's playing with peoples hair doesn't she?" Abby said with a smile.

"You should see her playing with Tony's hair" Ziva said making both woman and child laugh. Their laughter was interrupted by a loud bang and then two men's voices saying "DiNozzo" followed by what sounded like a slap on the back of the head.

"I'll see if they need a hand" Abby said getting out of her seat and heading for the basement where the noise had come from.

Just as she got to the basement the door to it opened to reveal the three men carrying a hand made crib painted white with some flowers painted on it. "Oh Gibbs it's beautiful" Abby said putting a hand over her mouth.

"I second that" Ziva said walking into the corridor.

"Yeah and it's really heavy so could you ladies save the looking until later" Tony said through gritted teeth.

Both women nodded before moving out of the way and watching as the three men carried it up the stairs and into the nursery.

Just as the men entered the nursery the front door opened "I'm home" Jenny's voice echoed through the house before the sound of clinking keys as they hit the dish she put them in.

"We just need a minute stall her" Tim's head came from behind the door.

Abby and Ziva nodded before they made their way down the stairs and walked into the lounge where they found Jenny watching Tibby as she took a nap on the sofa. "She really is a little beauty" Jenny said turning to Ziva as they stood in the door way.

"I don't know where she gets it from" Ziva said shaking her head.

The three women then crept through the lounge and into the kitchen where they could talk and not wake up Tibby.

"How is Krissy doing?" Ziva asked as Jenny made them some tea.

"She's doing fine, I have some news but I want to wait so we're all here" Jenny said with a smiled handing them their mugs of hot tea.

Then they heard Gibbs's muffled voice say "You're other left DiNozzo" all three woman smiled.

"What are they doing up there?" Jenny asked confused looking up stairs as that's where the voice came from.

"I dunno" Abby said shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her tea not looking Jenny in the eyes. Both Jenny and Ziva smiled over their mugs as they raised them to their mouths.

They then heard a door shut and footsteps on the landing before hearing them on the stairs.

The three women then got up and walked into the lounge too greet the three men. "Your home early" Gibbs said pulling Jenny into his embrace.

"Yeah well Krissy fell asleep on me and by the time she woke up visiting hours would most likely be up so" Jenny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Gibbs smiled before kissing the top of her head that was resting on his chest "she missed you" Jenny said looking up at him.

"Yeah but I had to finish something" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Will I get to find out what the something is?" Jenny asked with a smile leading him to the sofa and sitting down with him.

Tony lifted a sleepy Tibby onto his lap and smiled when she snuggled into his chest. Ziva sat next to Tony.

Tim sat on the arm chair ducky would usually sit in and Abby sat on his lap. And put an arm around his neck and let her fingers play with the ends of his hair.

"So what did the doctor say, is Krissy well enough to come home in time for Christmas?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yes they said she could come home" Jenny said with a smile as Gibbs pulled her tightly to him and kissed her with all the love he possessed.

"When?" Gibbs asked his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"They said at the end of next week" Jenny said with a smile and before she knew it everyone was coming over and hugging them all and congratulating them.

As Abby hugged Gibbs she whispered "I told you they would be fine" Gibbs didn't say anything instead he kissed the side of her head.

From then on Gibbs's life seemed to slow down. Every second seemed like a minute and every minute felt like an hour.

The week didn't seem to want to move. And Jenny being at home didn't help at all.

Just like he had three years ago he felt like half of him was missing as he worked but unlike then all he had to do was press 1 on his phone and ring and his other half would just fall into place.

And then finally there it was the magical time four a clock on a Friday. The time Gibbs had been waiting for all week finally arrived.

"You ready for this Jen?" Gibbs asked as they sat in the waiting room taking one of her hands in his.

"Of course I have been dreaming of bringing are little girl home from the first time I saw her a month ago" Jenny said smiling at her husband before squeezing his hand gently.

Then a doctor with shoulder length dirty blond hair came into the room "Parents of Kristina Gibbs" she said and then smiled when both Jenny and Gibbs stood up.

"I'm Dr Robbins" she said holding out her hand and both Jenny and Gibbs shook it "I'm very happy to tell you that you can take your daughter home today, please come with me" She said and both parent's followed them to where their daughter was being kept.

"Here she is" Robbins said going over to a crib where a nurse was lifting a small bundle of pink out of it.

The nurse then handed the pink bundle to Jenny who took her with great care.

"Could you just sign some papers for me?" Dr Robbins asked Gibbs who nodded before walking off with her looking over his shoulder and smiling at Jenny who was staring at the little blue eyed angel in her arms under the pink.

Once all the paper's had been signed Jenny and Gibbs took Krissy to the car.

Dr Robbins stood watching as the Gibbs family walked out of the hospital to begin their adventure together. She then felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see her wife, Callie smiling at her "Come on mark had Sophia for the evening, let's go out for dinner?"

Arizona nodded to her wife before turning and watching as Gibbs helped Jenny and Krissy into the car and Jenny kissed him on the cheek before he ran round and got in the other side of the car.

Gibbs drove at a normal speed home for once which meant they got home later than Gibbs would have liked.

When they pulled up in the drive Jenny waited for Gibbs to open the door. She smiled as he ran round and opened the door for his two girls.

Once they got inside Gibbs took Krissy so that Jenny could take her coat and stuff off and Jenny smiled when she saw Gibbs was talking to her "Welcome home baby girl, I hope you like it" she heard him say before kissing her on the head. "I have a surprise for both of you" Gibbs said looking at Jenny with a grin and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs.

Jenny couldn't help but feel excited as they reached the nursery door. "Close your eyes" Gibbs whispered into her ear and she did as she was told.

She heard the door handle turn and felt a gust of wind as the door swung open in front of her.

"You can open them" Gibbs said making her slowly open her eyes.

Jenny was so glad that Gibbs was holding Krissy or God knows what would happen.

She couldn't believe he'd done it all for her, for Krissy. The room was filled with everything they would need and more. "Oh Jethro" Jenny said touching the hand carved crib then walking to the rocking chair and sitting in it.

"So do think its fit enough for her?" Gibbs asked looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Jethro It's amazing, I can't believe you did all this" Jenny said getting up and looking at all the books and everything around the room.

"It wasn't just me, everyone helped, and you know McGee is quite good and painting flowers" Gibbs said with a smile as jenny looked at the few painted flowers on the crib.

Krissy then yawned in her father's arms "I think she needs to test out her crib" he said with a smile.

Jenny nodded before both parents put their daughter to bed for the first time. "Thank you Jethro" Jenny said as she watched her daughter sleep soundly under the purple blanket.

"It was nothing I wouldn't do again" Gibbs said with a smile looking down at his daughter.

"I meant for doing all this and for giving me Krissy" Jenny said with almost tears in her eyes.

"You did most of the work, you carried her for seven months" Gibbs said hugging his wife to his chest.

"But it's all my fault, what happened, I mean if I had lost her because of the crash, I don't think I would ever forgive myself" Jenny said.

"Jen, it wasn't your fault I wasn't anyone's fault other than the driver that hit you and Krissy is here, you are here that is all that matters" Gibbs said kissing her forehead.

TBC…

**Review please**

**The little bit of Grey's Anatomy was for my wonderful hat wearing sister Tiva-Fiva. Please check out her stuff she is amazing and so are her stories. **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Gibbs didn't know why but he couldn't seem to be able to sleep. He felt like everything was a dream and that when he woke up Jenny and Krissy would be gone, Tony and Ziva wouldn't have Tibby and they would still be having a secret relationship and Abby and Tim would still be dancing around their true feelings and he would go back to being alone like he had a little more than a year ago.

So here he laid in his bed watching as his wife slept. He had almost lost her so many time's sometimes he had trouble telling himself that this time she was here to stay but then he would look at the wedding rings on her finger and remember that they had a beautiful baby girl together to show how much they really did love each other despite all the ups and downs and arguments over the years they finally got what they deserved.

A life and family together.

He looked at her face and smiled as he knew the content look on her face had something to do with him. She was happy and he had given her that.

Gibbs just hopped that when Krissy was older she would take after her mother in every aspect. He hoped she would have her beautiful looks, her dazzling smile, her loving nature and even her fiery temper.

Then he was brought from his thoughts by the sound of a baby crying coming from the room next to theirs.

He looked over at his wife and noticed she was beginning to stir "I'll get her" Gibbs whispered kissing Jenny's forehead before getting out of the warm bed and grabbing an old NCIS t-shirt before padding into his daughter's bedroom.

As he approached the crib he looked over and saw Krissy with her face all scrunched up and her cheeks wet with tear. "It's ok Kris Daddy's here" he said carefully lifting her out of the handmade crib.

"Shhhh its ok Angel" Gibbs said making sure her nappy that was way too big for her wasn't wet and to his delight it wasn't.

"What's wrong huh?" Gibbs asked rocking the tiny redhead in his arms who began to slowly calm down in his arms.

He walked over to the rocking chair and gently sat down and began to rock just as Krissy stopped crying and began to look around, her sapphire orbs moving around to take in her surroundings.

She then yawned and her eyelids began to droop the same time her fathers did.

As she began to wake Jenny felt for her husband but was met with a cold side of the bed.

Her eye's shot open and her heart began to beat against her chest. But then she realised she was in Gibbs house I mean their house and then the faint memory of someone whispering 'I'll get her" played in her head.

Jenny wondered as to why his side of the bed was cold so got out of the bed and grabbed her silky dressing gown and tied up the belt as she made her way to the nursery.

As she made it to the crib she noticed that Krissy was missing. Her immediate response was panic but then she heard the soft sound of snoring coming from a corner of the room.

Jenny smiled when she saw her husband fast asleep in the rocking chair holding their baby daughter securely in his arms as she to slept.

Jenny didn't really want to wake them but she knew that Gibbs would get a pain in his neck if he slept in the rocking chair anymore.

She walked over slowly and smiled down at her daughter and touched her cheek gently.

She then turned to Gibbs and kissed his forehead "Jethro" she said softly running a hand through his short silver hair.

Gibbs began to wake up and slowly opened his eyes that were still clouded with sleep. "mmmmhmm" Gibbs grumbled remembering not to move his arms as they were holding precious cargo.

"Come on Jethro you should go back to bed to sleep" Jenny said lifting the baby out of his arms to make it easier for him to get up.

Gibbs rose out of the chair and stretched his arms and legs so he was able to walk.

He then walked over to Jenny and rested a hand on her shoulder as she had Krissy in her hands.

As they walked Gibbs was surprised that his wife walked straight past the crib and out the door with Kristina in her arms.

But he followed closely anyway wondering what she was up to. He then realised that she was taking Krissy to their bedroom.

Jenny carefully got in her side of the bed and with one hand pulled the covers over her and Gibbs got in the other side.

Jenny then lifted Krissy and rested her in-between her parents.

Both parents rested their heads on the pillows and reached out for each other and entwined their fingers before resting them slightly on their baby that they had created together.

They stayed like this, watching their little girl sleep saying nothing; no words were needed to say how they felt it was right there in front of them.

But finally Jenny broke the silence after staying quiet and in the same position for almost an hour "Jethro I know you probably want to stay like this forever but we can't"

"Why not?" Gibbs asked in a childish tone.

"We have to leave the bed at some point" Jenny stated.

"Nah we can live here, it's quite comfy" he retaliated.

"Yes but Krissy can't grow up in a bed" Jenny said looking at the little baby in-between them.

"But if you stay here I know your safe" Gibbs said pulling Jenny and Krissy closer to him in one fowl swoop but not so much that Jenny crushed the little baby.

Jenny smiled when she saw the love that Gibbs harboured for both her and their daughter in his shiny expressive sapphire eyes.

She sat up and put a hand on his cheek and began to ran a finger on the side of his face "Jethro, I promise I will not let anything happen to Krissy, me or any other member of our family" Jenny said knowing that what happened a little over two weeks ago must have scared him.

"Jen if I lost you and Krissy I….i don't…" he began but Jenny put a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Like you said Jethro, me and Krissy and you are here, together that's all that matters" Jenny said before kissing him on the lips to show him how much she was there.

Just as their oxygen was about to run out Gibbs felt a soft beating against his chest and looked down to find Krissy waving her hands in the air meaning she was hitting her father's chest as her parents kissed above her.

"Sorry Kris" Gibbs said before both parents kissed the opposite sides of her head.

TBC…

**I know it should be longer but I'm tired and really wanted to be update.**

**Gets Christmassy next chapter **

**Review please!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The shrill cry of a phone woke everyone in the Gibbs house hold up even Krissy, who immediately began crying not liking that fact she had been so rudely woken.

Gibbs picked up his phone and flipped it open but the noise still didn't go away until Jenny sat up and grabbed her phone "Gibbs" she answered and Gibbs got out and went to stop Krissy crying.

"Yeah ok I'll be there in thirty" Jenny said hanging up her phone and grabbing her silk robe before getting out of bed and walking to the nursery.

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked rocking Krissy in her arms as Jenny leant against the door frame.

"It was Cynthia, apparently I'm needed at NCIS ASAP" Jenny grumbled still half asleep.

Gibbs smiled at his sleepy wife and couldn't have thought she looked more beautiful with her tired clouded eyes and messy bed hair and no makeup just her natural beauty.

"If you're needed ASAP shouldn't you get going" Gibbs said after a moment.

"I'm tired" Jenny groaned as Gibbs put their sleeping baby girl back in her crib before kissing her on the head before putting at arm around his wife and walking into their bedroom.

Ten minutes later Jenny was showered and dressed and getting her stuff ready before going to work.

"I'm supposed to be on maternity leave and looking after Krissy not going to work in the early hours of the morning I've failed motherhood already" Jenny said with a pout.

Gibbs shook his head before grabbing Jenny by her waist and pulling her into his chest "You haven't failed Jenny you haven't until like Ducky's mother you leave Kris on a bus" He said feeling Jenny laugh against in his chest. "It's just who we are Jen, Krissy and I can spend a daughter daddy day together, we can go Christmas shopping" Gibbs said as Jenny raised her eyebrow.

"Well Krissy will like that" Jenny said with a smile before kissing her husband quickly on the lips "Krissy's bottle his in the fridge you just have to warm it up and remember test it on your wrist and when you go out take the baby bag with you oh and Krissy can't go anywhere without her blanket and then dress her in something…" Jenny began to rant.

"Warm I got it, don't worry we'll be fine" Gibbs said finishing her sentence.

"I'll call you when I can, I love you and give Krissy a kiss for me and please" Jenny said putting her coat on before kissing him again before leaving.

Gibbs yawned before crawling back up the stairs and making sure Krissy was still asleep and to his delight she was before dragging his tired body to his bed and lying down and staring at Jenny's side of the bed that she had occupied less than twenty minutes ago.

Two hours of in and out of sleep later Gibbs decided that going to sleep was useless so got up to make coffee.

After the coffee was made he couldn't help but accidently bring out two mugs of coffee. He smiled at the mug that still had reminisce of her red lips stick on it that not even the dishwasher could get off.

It had been a long time he had had to get up without her at least now he knew she was ok and that she was going to come back.

The sound of Krissy crying brought Gibbs out of his thoughts. He looked at his watch "Breakfast time" he mumbled before moving up the stairs coming to his daughters rescue.

"Come on time for breakfast" Gibbs said lifting her out of her crib before carrying her downstairs and putting her in the high chair situated next to the table.

He then went to the fridge and picked up a bottle that was labelled morning and then warmed it and tested it on his wrist before putting it on the table.

He had seen Jenny feed her this way so he was going to try, he lifted the little girl out of her high chair and rested her on his lap before offering her the bottle but un like with Jenny she just kept looking away.

"Come on Kris aren't you hungry" Gibbs tried again but she wasn't taking it.

"Ok ok" he began to think "If you take this bottle now I will let you date when your 16" he said but the stubborn little redhead just screwed up her face and turned away.

"I will buy you whatever you want when we go shopping" he said not wanting to resort to holding her nose but then all off a sudden she reached out for the bottle.

He smiled before lowering it and Krissy began to eat it greedily "Slow down you don't want to get a tummy ache" Gibbs said rubbing circles on her back.

Half an hour and a change of shirt later after Krissy got spit up on it and Gibbs was standing in front of his daughter trying to figure out what to dress her in.

"OK, do you want bunny's or bears" he asked holding both baby grows up to her but she did nothing "One of these day's you'll answer me" Gibbs grumbled before turning back to look for something "I got nice and Christmassy Penguins" he decided finding the baby grow Abby had bought a week ago for her just to get them in the Christmas spirit.

Thirty minutes and a fight with the car seat later Gibbs and the younger Gibbs arrived at the shopping centre.

"So Kris what do you think mummy would like for Christmas?" he asked the little girl who sat in her buggy looking around curiously at all the brightly lit up shop and the people rushing around some with many bags some with non.

Gibbs then spotted a big toy store and decided to make good on his promise from earlier.

They hadn't been in the shop for a minute when something caught Krissy's eye: a floppy grey bunny rabbit cuddly toy.

He looked at it and began to giggle and clap her hands hoping to get her father's attention "You want the bunny?" he asked making her blue eyes sparkle as he walked over to the cashier and bought it for her.

When they got out of the shop he handed it to her and she hung on to it for dear life and squeezed it tightly "OK time to find Christmas presents" Gibbs said heading off to begin his mission.

Meanwhile at the NCIS headquarters:

"Go through this with me again" Jenny asked her assistant.

"NCIS had a break in at 0100 hours this morning we have a woman who was around at the time in interrogation at the moment" Cynthia said as Jenny nodded.

"I'm going to talk to her" Jenny said getting up and making her way to interrogation.

As Jenny stood outside of the interrogation room she took a deep breath all she wanted to do was be at home with her family but that wasn't going to happen so the faster she got this wrapped up she could go home.

She opened the door and walked in, she was surprised that the woman was older in her early sixties.

Jenny sat down opposite the woman "Hello my name is Jenny Gibbs and I'm the director of NCIS" Jenny said sitting up and was surprised to find the woman look at her like she had three heads.

"Did you say Gibbs" Jenny nodded "As in the wife of Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the woman continued.

"Yes" jenny said worry rising in her stomach.

"I'm Joana Fielding Shannon's mother"

TBC…

**Sorry it didn't get that Christmassy i thought it would be more but it wasn't. **

**Please review.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

_"I'm Joana Fielding Shannon's mother"_

Jenny sat in shock just staring at the woman. She wasn't sure what to say in response. What do you say to your husband's dead first wife's mother? Then the redhead began to wonder what on earth Joana would be thinking of her.

"You do know who Shannon was, Kelly to?" Joana asked leaning forward to the woman opposite to her that had become silent all of a sudden.

"Of course I know who they are, Jethro's first wife and daughter" Jenny said slowly.

"First wife so you must be wife number…" the older woman began but Jenny cut her off.

"I'm wife number five" she said quickly getting up and taking the files in front of her " me or another person will be back soon to finish this ugh is there anything I can get you water, coffee, tea" she offered.

"Coffee if you wouldn't mind"

Jenny nodded before walking out of the interrogation room only to be met by Cynthia. "Are you alright director?" she asked having heard it all from observation.

"Yes Cynthia, could you go to the conference room and get a coffee for Ms Fielding" Jenny asked with a smile.

Her assistant nodded before walking off to do her job. Once she was out of her sight Jenny took her phone out of her pocket and hit one and then ring.

"Gibbs" came his voice came from above the sound of people chatting and rushing around him.

"Jethro" she said with a sigh resting her head on the orange wall behind her.

"Jen, is there something wrong" Gibbs said in a worried tone.

"Could you come to NCIS?" Jenny asked nodding as Cynthia passed her and walked into the interrogation room a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Sure, Kris will have to come with me though" Gibbs reminded his wife as he walked out of the shopping centre pushing Krissy in the buggy as he did so.

"That's fine" Jenny said smiling fondly as she thought of her little girl.

"Ok be there in twenty, love you"

"See you soon bye" she said before putting the phone down "I need a coffee" Jenny grumbled pushing herself off of the wall and walking in the direction of the conference room.

Meanwhile…

"You here that Krissy your coming to NCIS" Gibbs said looking down at his daughter who was still holding on to the bunny. "I wonder why she needs me" Gibbs grumbled to himself.

Krissy didn't answer of course just sat looking around as she went from the shopping centre into the car park.

As the approached the car Gibbs felt around for his keys but couldn't find them "Krissy do you know where daddy put his car keys?" he asked checking his pockets but coming up with nothing.

He then proceeded to look through some of the bags he had bought. Gibbs then looked up at his daughter and noticed a smile seemed to be creeping onto her face "Kristina Gibbs are you smiling at me?" he said moving over to kneel in front of his daughter and kissing her forehead. "You one smart cookie you know that" he said running a thumb down her cheek.

It then struck him, he had put the car keys in her baby bag. He quickly unzipped it and took the keys out before putting the bags in the boot and strapping Krissy into her car seat then finally collapsing the buggy and putting it in the back.

Fifteen minutes later and the two Gibbs's arrived at NCIS anxious to see the third.

"Good afternoon special agent Gibbs" one of the security guards greeted him with a nod smiling when he noticed the little redhead in his arms. "Aww this must be your daughter".

"Yeah, Kristina" he said smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"See you later Gibbs" he said with a nod before letting the agent and baby past.

Five minutes later Gibbs walked into Abby lab surprised to find her in her back office with another baby he knew very well.

The pigtailed woman soon noticed him and motioned with his hand to come over "hey Gibbs me and Tibby were just having some quality time" Abby said getting up from her squatting position on the floor and make herself her normal height.

"Do you have room for one more?" he asked knowing the day care was closed for the weekend and Abby always loved her Aunty Abby.

"Of course Krissy is always welcome" The Goth said taking Krissy and greeting her before putting her down next to Tibby on the mat.

"Abs why is Tibbs here?" he asked curiously.

"Well Tony has paperwork and Ziva is here to help him get it done faster" she said before turning and watching as Tibby crawled over to Krissy gurgling 'Kwis'.

"Oh ok see yah later Abs" he said giving the Goth a kiss on the cheek before tuning to Krissy and kissing her "You be good for your Aunty Abby" he said with a smile before walking off to find Jenny.

As he headed towards his wife's office he was met by Cynthia "She's in observation room 1" she said and he nodded before heading in that direction.

When Gibbs finally found Jenny she was deep in thought looking through the glass and looking at the suspect.

"Jen" he whispered her name as he approached her slowly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Jethro" she said hugging him tightly "Where is Krissy?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"She's with Abby having fun with Tibby" he said running a hand through her hair "Why did you want me?" he asked with his back to the glass window.

Jenny pointed through the glass making him turn around and face it "your former mother-in-law I believe" jenny said her gaze not moving.

"How…what…huh" Gibbs said too shocked to put a full sentence together.

"I said my name was Jenny Gibbs and I was the director of NCIS and she asked me if I was your wife I said yes and she said her name was Joana Fielding Shannon's mother" she explained as he nodded.

"What as she got to do with the break in?" Gibbs asked.

"She's a suspect, claims to have just been walking by at the time but I could tell she was hiding something"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go and see Krissy" Jenny said nodding before walking to the door.

"She didn't insult you or anything did she?"

"No Jethro she was very pleasant" Jenny said as they walked into the corridor "Thank you for coming" she added before kissing him on the cheek.

"Do anything for you" he said before she walked away.

He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest before walking into the interrogation room "Hello Joana"

TBC…

**Promise to update before Christmas sorry I haven't before but had a hectic week then got really into a book and couldn't put it down until I finished it.**

**Sorry its not getting Christmassy like I thought it would **

**Please review and all and any suggestions welcome. **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

_He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest before walking into the interrogation room "Hello Joana"_

The older woman looked up at the mention of her name. She looked her former son in law up and down, he looked very different than the last time she had seen him at her daughter and granddaughters funeral many moons ago. His hair was greyer but still the same cut, he looked older more mature.

"Hello Jethro" she said watching as he sat in front of her on the other side of the table.

Then the silence and staring set in, neither sure what to say just looking each other up and down.

"What were you doing walking past NCIS at 0300 hours this morning?" Gibbs said getting down to business and doing his job.

"I couldn't sleep so decided to wander around" she repeated what she had said earlier that day.

"And what time did this wander begin?" he asked still in the same business like tone.

"About half past two" Joana said running a hand through her blond hair.

"OK and you were walking past the NCIS building when you heard the alarm inside and decided to call the police" he said squinting his eyes as he read the tiny scrawl that was supposed to be her statement.

"Ugh huh" she said getting frustrated after being stuck in the interrogation room for so long.

Gibbs couldn't think of any other questions that needed to be answered and he couldn't do much or say anything until Abby did her magic and came up with something. So he got up and walked out of the room slamming the door in frustration behind him.

Joana just put her head in her hands.

Meanwhile…

Jenny made her way to Abby's lab the whole time wondering how her husband was dealing with his ex-mother in law. She hoped that he would be able to keep it professional so that the incident could just stay with in NCIS and not have to have the FBI traipsing on their territory, the gestures not have to enter her kingdom.

Before entering the lab she sensed that something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it. She stood outside the labby as Abby so fondly called it and began to think what was different but then it hit her: she could hear herself think meaning there was no heavy metal playing that the bubbly Goth loved to listen to but instead it was the soft much quieter sound of Mozart.

"Abby" the redhead called as she walked in after not seeing her friend as she first entered.

She then walked around the corner and smiled when she noticed Abby lying asleep on the baby mat situated on floor in her back office using Burt as a pillow and a baby either side of her.

Tibby was snuggled at the Goths side resting her head on Abby's arm that was nearest her and then Krissy laying hugging on to a bunny that Jenny hadn't seen before with Abby hand resting on her tummy.

Krissy must of recognised the sound of her mother walking towards of her because just as Jenny approached the little redhead, Goth and little princess, the redheads eyes opened and looked around until her blue orbs met the vision of her mother.

"Abby" Jenny whispered softly waiting for the younger woman to stir but not having much luck. "Abs" she tried again.

"I'm awake" she mumbled scrunching her face and lifting the hand that was on Krissy and wiping her eyes and trying to sit up but then feeling a weight on her side. She then turned and smiled at Tibby before with her other arm pushing the little girl lightly so she could get up.

At the same time Jenny scooped up Krissy along with the bunny. "I was just ugh…" Abby begun tightening her pigtails before turning and making sure Tibby was ok "Ziva should come soon to get her" she said with a nod.

"Got anything on the break in?" Jenny asked bobbing Krissy up and down as she snuggled into her mother's chest.

"No, nothing I mean nothings missing and no traces of anything being down loaded and there is not even a hair or anything" Abby said checking all the different tests she was running. "I mean it's like they broke in making the alarm sound and then got spooked and the video footage is at a hinky angle so I can't see anything" Abby said in frustration.

"It's ok Abby you can't find something if there is nothing to be found" Jenny said resting her free hand on her shoulder and Krissy turned and looked at Abby with her big blue eye that were so much like her fathers and Abby couldn't help but feel a little better.

"I think she has magical powers you know" Abby said tapping the little redhead on the nose making her giggle and eyes sparkle more.

"So do I, I think she makes everything feel better" Jenny said hugging her little miracle close "I'm going to take her home, thanks again for looking after her" Jenny said hugging Abby with one arm.

"Anytime, Krissy's an angel" the raven haired woman said stroking the top of the baby's head.

"That she is" Jenny said as she walked out of the Labby.

Abby then walked back to her back lab to look after her other niece.

She stopped when she noticed Tibby was no longer on the matt "Tibby, where are you this isn't funny" Abby said securing the doors so the little toddler wouldn't go running around NCIS.

"I knew I should have listened to Ziva when she said Tibby was good at hide and seek" Abby said checking her lab, looking in cupboards, under tables and was about to call Tim and ask for back up when she heard giggling behind her.

Abby bent down and looked between her legs and saw the smiling dark haired, hazel eyed princess looking at her and clapping her hands.

The Goth shook her head before scooping the little girl up and whispering "We aren't going to tell mummy or daddy about that".

"About what?"

Abby turned and smiled when she saw Zia standing with her hands crossed over her chest looking very serious before breaking in to laughter along with her two friends.

As Gibbs approached his desk he noticed his senior field agent was putting his coat on ready to leave. "Hey boss didn't know you would be working today" Tony commented in his normal peppy and up beat fashion.

"You finishing off paper work?" Gibbs wondered sitting down behind his desk.

"Yeah, just finished um with Ziva's help" the younger agent said just as the elevator doors opened to reveal his wife and daughter.

"Gibbs" Ziva nodded to her boss who just nodded back "Ready to go Tony" She asked as her husband checked her had everything and he nodded. "Ok then you can carry Tibby" Ziva said before passing the fussy toddler to her father.

"Come on Princess" he said holding on to his little girl and taking Ziva's hand in his before getting into the elevator.

Gibbs smiled, he was happy that his friend or 'family' as he often found himself thinking of them as, were all happy and together. But as soon as that thought ended it was back to business.

He got up and strode to the interrogation room and entered followed by another agent "Your free to go, we have no reason for holding you, special agent Parker will see you out and give you your belongings" he said and Joana nodded gratefully before he left to fill out the necessary paper work.

He arrived home an hour later very happy to be able to spend time with his wife and their daughter. "Honey I'm home" he joked taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"We're in here" he heard his wife's sweet voice flow from the kitchen. He chuckled to himself and couldn't help but find himself imagining Krissy when she was older running to great him and him picking her up and hugging her tight.

Jenny was in the middle of trying to feed Krissy when her husband has entered. "Hey" he said giving her a hello kiss on the lips before kissing the head of the baby that was in her lap drinking her bottle.

"I'll start dinner once I have got her down for her nap" Jenny said as he got himself a mug of coffee.

"Do you mind if I work on my boat for a bit?" he asked realising he had been neglecting it lately and that it would never get finished in time for them to sail on if he didn't work on it.

"No, of course" Jenny said with a smile looking down at her daughter as she finished drinking.

"If you need me yell" he said kissing her cheek before heading to the basement. Jenny smiled at him as he walked off, she knew that the case was getting to him and that it brought back memories and was most defiantly very awkward

After Jenny had burped Krissy she started to head up stairs to the nursery and just as she began to walk up the stairs there was a knock at the door.

With Krissy balancing on her hip Jenny answered the door and was shocked to find Joana on her doorstep. "Can I come in?" the older blond asked and Jenny nodded stepping aside to let her in.

As she passed Jenny noticed Joana eye both her and her daughter "Pretty little girl, you've got, how old?" she asked as Jenny shut the door.

"She is coming up two months, her name is Kristina, we call her Krissy" Jenny said with a weak smile knowing it must be hard for her to see Krissy and not think of Kelly.

"Like Jethro's mother" Joana said and Jenny nodded "I came to talk to him is he here?" she asked.

"He's in the basement working on his boat" Jenny said motioning to the door opposite the lounge.

The blond nodded before walking to the door. The redhead shook her head before resuming her mission of putting Krissy to sleep.

Gibbs looked up from the wood as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned and wasn't surprised to find his ex-mother-in-law.

"I know it was you" Gibbs said wiping his hands on a dirty cloth not even looking at her.

"I didn't take or download anything I promise" she said "Just so that wife of yours doesn't have to worry you can promise her that" she continued and at the reference to Jenny Gibbs turned around.

"Jen worked hard to get where she is but that's not what we're going to talk about, why did you try and break into NCIS was it to get my attention because congrats yah did" he said walking towards Joana.

"I wanted to find the case file on their deaths, I wanted to see who the murderer was and then if could get justice" she said stepping back.

"You don't need to" Gibbs said moving and going back to his boat making Joana curious.

"You know who killed them don't you?" she said moving closer and pointing a finger in his direction.

Gibbs turned "You wanna know what happened to the man the killed Shannon and Kelly?" Joana nodded "I put a bullet right there" he said pointing right between her eyes.

Joana couldn't help but feel a mixture of relief and worry at this new development. They stayed quiet for a moment before she pulled him into a hug and with tear filled eyes whispered "Thank you" she was happy knowing that justice for her baby girls had been done, she may not have got it but someone did.

The doorbell rang making them jump apart. Then the sound of a baby crying could be heard.

Jenny had just gotten Krissy to sleep and just as she was passing the front door the doorbell went and then the fact Krissy had lungs like her mother was evident.

She opened the door harshly as anger built inside her and it got even worse when she noticed M. Allison Hart was once again on her door step. "Can I help you" Jenny asked.

"Mr Gibbs called and told me he needed to see me, business related of course" the stressey lawyer said pushing past Jenny.

"he's in the basement"

"Thanks and by the way your baby's crying" she said before walking towards the basement.

"Gee thanks for telling me I had no idea" Jenny said slamming the door before running to her daughters rescue.

"Ms Hart, this is Joana Fielding, your new client" Gibbs said with a smile. He had planned it since he had left the office, he would get Hart to represent Joana if any evidence should come to light about the break in.

After the two woman spoke for a moment before they were leaving but before she did Joana wanted to ask Gibbs a question "Do you love her, I mean more than your three ex-wife's?" she asked motioning to the wedding picture next to the picture of the three of them together that Abby had taken at thanks giving.

"I love her so much" Gibbs said and she nodded knowing that the love Jenny and Gibbs harboured for each other couldn't be said on words or gestures it was just that great.

"But what makes her different from the other three?"

"She's Jenny" was all he said and she accepted that before walking out and leaving Gibbs to spend time with his family.

After the door shut Gibbs walked up stairs in search for his two favourite girls. He opened the nursery door quietly and smiled as she saw Jenny rocking Krissy back and forth in the rocking chair.

"She's asleep" Jenny whispered with a tiered smile before slowly getting up and walking slowly over to the handmade crib and putting her in it and covering her with the light purple blanket and giving her a kiss on the head.

Gibbs then leant over and kissed her lightly before whispering "Sweet dreams baby girl" and taking jenny's hand and leading her out into the hallway.

"Let's go to bed" he said and she nodded walking to their bedroom and flopping down on to the bed both forgetting about dinner or the fact they were still dressed before Jenny rested her head on Gibbs's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and both fell asleep happy that the long and tiring day was over.

TBC…

**Here you go it took me three days to write but it's here. It's longer than normal but hey it's Christmas. Review's would be great**

**Have yourselves very merry Christmases.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I have taken most of the stuff of Abby and Tim in season seven episode borderline.**

Chapter 52

Benito Juarez, Mexico…

"Hi" Abby greeted the man who opened the car door before running up the steps towards the building.

"Abs, abs slow down" Tim said finding it hard to keep up with her making her stop and turn to him.

"I don't want to miss anything" Abby says excitedly.

"Like what the Barito bar?" Tim asked making Abby glare at him and cross her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to be a party pooper the entire trip Timmy, come on" Abby said bouncing up making her pigtails fly around then then held her hand out.

He smiled before grabbing her hand and following her.

The garden at the back of the building had a big water fountain and lots of people standing and chatting while waiters walked around with trays of drinks and canapés.

"You know the last time I was in Mexico I was sick for weeks" Tim grimaced at the thought.

Abby put and arms on his shoulder and said "It's called bottled water Timmy, maybe this time you won't be so cheap" she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Abby" Alejandro Rivera's voice came from the crowd of people.

"Buenas Dias Ms Sciuto" the Mexican said kissing her hand "Such a pleasure you could make it, I hope your flight was pleasant"

"Oh it was" Abby said with a smile "But arms sure or tired"

"Not too tired I hope you're going to need them" Rivera said with a chuckle.

"For what exactly" Tim asked butting in. he didn't know what it was but he didn't like him one bit he felt as though the Mexican was up to something.

"Well a cold case is waiting for you and a whole class of eager students waiting for you to share your forensic expertise with them" he said to Abby with a smile.

"Sounds like I'm going to be busy" she said with her ever so cheery smile.

"Well I hope you wont be too busy…" he began before Tim butted in.

"Busy let's just leave it at that"

"Oh forgive me agent Mergee no" he said offering his hand.

"Agent McGee" he said shaking his hand.

"Unfortunately there is only one room" he said shaking his head.

"That's ok Timmy and I are engaged and live together" Abby said taking her fiancés arm with a beaming smile.

"Congratulations and that is good, I wouldn't want you two to have to book into a hotel the violent from the drug war is escalating" he said with a small smile.

Later on in the class room…

Abby is walking back and forth while looking through folders "Aught this is going to be fun, I've always wanted to be a teacher" she said excitedly and then the door opened "Oooh here they come" she said with a smile.

"Hola" she greeted them as she watched them take a seat. "I'm Abby Sciuto, I am a forensic scientist for the Naval Criminal Investigative service and this is Agent McGee" she introduced and Tim smiled at them "Any questions?" she asked eagerly but no one put their hand up. "Ok todays lecture is on the forensics of cold cases, we will be working on an actual case provided by your government it's the gang land hit of a drug trafficker almost twenty years old doesn't get much colder than that£" she said handing out the files to the students before asking "Any questions?"

She turned and a girl hand her hand up. "Yes" Abby said pointing to them.

The girl stood up and said "Who told you the day of the dead was in May?" as she said this everyone laughed at her comment.

Abby just smiled before saying "Your name is let me guess Natalia"

"You can read" the girl said in reply.

"I can read" Abby said moving closer to the girl "I can also tell you have cats"

"Anyone could tell I have a cat" Natalia said touching her clothing.

"One orange tabby and two calicos, your allergic to citrus, you went bowling last night" she said circling the Mexican girl. "You're a vitamin D deficient…oh and you're ovulating" She continued making the girl gasp and the rest of the class laugh.

"Any more questions?" Abby asked turning around and walking away, no one put their hands up "Back to the case, which because of very shady police work has almost no forensic evidence" Abby continued "I hope you brought your walking shoes because we are going in the field" She said with a grin.

It took them a while but after a bit of a hike Abby, Tim and the students arrived at the old crime scene "There are many ways a cold case can be solved anyone?" she asked Natalia put her hand but instead she turned to Tim "Agent McGee?"

He thought for a moment before saying "Well a new witness can step forward alibies can fall through or new information can come to light" he said with a satisfied smile.

"This new information comes from forensic evidence, which we are going to have to find on our own because this case had virtually none" Abby began before going back to the file "All we know is that twenty years ago a drug dealer named Pedro Hernandez, he left a café got in his vehicle to go home when he was hot at point blank range in a gang style shooting, his vehicle was abandoned after the incident so that's where we're going to start" Abby said turning to the old rusty truck behind her.

"Lesson number one be careful of shady police work for example" she said looking at the bullet hole in the windscreen "This fracture pattern it tells me that the that the bullet that shattered the glass was traveling at an unusually high velocity which means?" no one answered so once again turned to the man she loved "Agent McGee"

"It was fired for a long range weapon" he said.

"Which also means, this police report is wrong he was not shot point blank" Abby said with a smile.

All of a sudden a car approached them "Are we expecting more students" Abby asked confused.

"I don't think they are students" Natalia said as the car came into view and there were large men with guns in the back. They car stopped in front of them and got out all with guns.

A tall woman with light brown hair to her shoulders and tanned skin, dressed all in back with a gun approached them and said "Your trespassing"

"This is public property" Abby said

"We were just leaving" Tim said putting an arm on Abby's shoulder wanting to avoid any trouble. He had promised Gibbs and Jenny that he would look after Abby and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Actually no you're not" She said her accent thick.

Tim turned and looked at Abby and he could see the panic in her green eyes he tried ti give her a look that said that everything would be ok.

"Line up all of you" she ordered as her men pointed guns at everyone and they did as they were told.

"It's probably time to start praying too" she said looking at the two lovers.

"Can we just slow down for a second" Tim tried to co-operate.

"Sorry I have lunch plans" she said her lip not even twitching into a smile.

"Would it help you to know that I am a guest of your government?" Abby asked.

"Abby" Tim said trying to tell her that he would deal with it.

"What?" Abby asked innocently.

"Ok maybe I won't kill you" she said stepping closer to them "maybe I'll take you hostage instead, see how much you're worth"

Tim then stepped closer and pulled out his badge "My name is Timothy McGee, I'm a united states federal agent, I'm worth a lot to them ok" he said as she stepped closer and held her hand out to take the badge and he gave it to her "Now you just let them go and you can keep me"

The brunet looked at the badge then looked at Tim for a moment before saying "You're a brave man Timothy McGee, do you know who I am?" she handed his badge back

"No" Tim said taking his badge and putting it In his jacket pocket.

"My name Palomar Reynosa" she said.

Tim nodded as he said "Reynosa as in" but Palomar interrupted him.

"Reynosa drug cartel at least that's what you would call it, I prefer to think of it as the family business" she said with hands on her hips.

"Now were screwed" he whispered to Abby.

"What's an NCIS agent so far from home?" she asked.

"He's my escort" Abby said stepping in front of Tim "I'm teaching a class on the forensics of cold cases"

"And this truck?" Palomar asked walking over to the old rusty vehicle. "This your class room?"

"We're using the murder of a man name Pedro Hernandez as a case study" Abby explained as Palomar circled the car.

She laughed before saying "oh Pedro, that was a long time ago, what could you possibly learn now?" she asked.

Abby and Tim looked at each other before Abby said "Well for example, the police report it was wrong, he wasn't shot point blank" Abby explained.

"You are correct" she said nodding "He was killed by a sniper hiding on a rig almost a thousand meters from here" Tim looked in the direction of the ridge and so did Abby.

"How do you know that?" Abby asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Because the killer left a message on that ridge"

"What message?" Tim asked.

Palomar then pulled her necklace out of her top and pulled part of it off and handed it to them. Tim looked down and was shocked to find a sniper bullet. "Perhaps you'll have more use for it than I"

Abby looked down at the brass "I'll see what I can do" she said in a serious voice.

Palomar looked down "Love your shoes" she said to Abby before walking back to the car.

"Thanks" Abby mumbled as the brunet and her men got back into the truck and drove away.

Tim looked at Abby and couldn't help but sigh with relief.

Later on in the hotel room…

"Who do you thing she was?" Abby asked as she sat on the bed watching as Tim was getting ready for bed.

"I told you already Palomar Reynosa, the head of the Reynosa drug cartel, she took over after her husband died" Tim explained pulling back the sheets on the bed

"No I mean who do you think she was to our cold case victim?" she asked

"Probably someone important considering she was carrying around that bullet for so long" Tim said as Abby got under the covers. "Really don't know my about her" he continued.

"I've got a bad feeling about this case" Abby said hugging Bert close before picking up the cold case folder off of the cabinet. "Why do you think the police didn't investigate this case further?" she asked curiously.

"Well he was a drug dealer" Tim said kissing her on the cheek and pulling her own closer to him before closing his eyes.

"I think I'm developing my own gut" Abby said making Tim open his eyes and look at her.

"Yeah I was going to mention to you that you look like you've put on a few ponds lately" he said in joking manner earning him a playful punch in the stomach.

They both laughed before they fell asleep safe in each other's arms.

In the early hours of the morning Abby woke up and couldn't help but think about the case. She sat up and looked over at the man she loved and smiled at how peaceful he looked. "Timmy" she whispered and like she hoped he didn't wake up.

She slipped out of bed and changed into her normal clothes, leaves a note for her fiancé and grabbed the case file and the bullet before walking to the lab she would be boring for the rest of her morning left in Mexico.

When she gets to the lab she sets out the evidence in front of her before going over the computer and looking up the name Pedro Hernandez.

She is surprised when a BOLO appears. She clicks on another page linked to his name and gasps when she reads what the article is about. It says how he had fled after being the suspect of the murder of one Shannon and Kelly Gibbs and with the fact he was killed by a sniper from a thousand meters away and that the bullet matched what Gibbs used to shoot when he was in the marines there was only one person the murder could be.

She excited the window as she heard someone enter the room.

"Ms Sciuto, good morning I just found out what happened yesterday and came immediately to see how you were doing" Rivera said reaching out for her hands.

"I'm fine" Abby said still shocked from her recent discovery.

"I wish you could have told me your plans that way I could have told you no"

"So do I" Abby said in a whisper.

"The Reynosa drug cartel is having a rough moment it's very dangerous to go in their territory at the moment" He then looked at the table and noticed the extra bag of evident "but it seems your expedition produced some fruit" he said touching the extra bag.

"Maybe, but as far as cold cases go this one's frigid" she said pulling the bag back.

"Looks pretty warm to me" he said picking up the bag again "Lapua" he said looking at the bullet. "It's a favourite of snipers is it not?" he asked putting it down.

"I wouldn't draw any conclusions, it's also popular with competitive shooters and apparently as jewellery" she said not looking at him and moving nervously.

"Something is bothering you" Rivera said with a concerned look on her face.

"Who's idea was it for me to come down here was it yours or was it Director Gibbs's?"

"Your Director just approved it, how is she anyway, and the baby?"

"There fine and healthy, but back to answering my question" Abby said.

"The idea was all mine"

At that she walked over to the other table and brought the folder over "And who assigned me this case?" she said slamming the thin folder on the table.

"I ugh don't know exactly, someone on my staff why?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"How well do you know your staff?" she asked.

"Does this have something to do with the cold case, have you solved it?" he asked excitedly.

"No, not yet, but if I'm going to, I need you to exhume the body of Pedro Hernandez" she said pointing to his picture.

"That can be arranged" Rivera said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And I need it sent back to my people in DC, they are the only ones I trust, I mean we certainly wouldn't want to convict the wrong person" Abby said in a pleading voice.

"No of course not" he said with a smile "The body of a dead drug dealer from twenty years ago, I don't think anyone would mind" he continued "for you I will make the arrangements" he said with a nod before walking away.

Abby ran her hands through her hair and sighed. What was she going to do? "Abs you ok?" Tim's voice broke her thoughts before he wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah Timmy, ready to go home?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah" Tim said before kissing the top of her head.

Hours later Tim had gone home but Abby had something on her mind.

She knocked on the very familiar door and waited for it to open.

The door opened and Jenny smiled when she saw her friend on the door step but then she saw the look Abby was wearing "Hey Abs what's up, come in" the redhead motioned for her to come in.

"We need to talk" Abby said in a very serious tone.

TBC…

**This has taken for like ever and I'm sorry it's so boring but I wrote this as I watched the episode but of course I changed things to fit.**

**Please review please it has taken me forever to write this so please tell me what you think and what Jenny and Gibbs should say to Abby about what she uncovered in Mexico.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

_The door opened and Jenny smiled when she saw her friend on the door step but then she saw the look Abby was wearing "Hey Abs what's up, come in" the redhead motioned for her to come in._

_"We need to talk" Abby said in a very serious tone._

Jenny followed Abby into the kitchen and watched as the young Goth began to pace back and forth. "Abs what's wrong?" Jenny asked very worried.

Abby could hear Jenny ask her the question but didn't know what to say or she did but she didn't know how to begin it. "Abby talk to me" Jenny demanded worried at what she had to say.

Up in Krissy's room Gibbs heard Jenny's voice asking Abby to talk to her, she sounded angry and upset and for Jenny that wasn't a good combination.

Luckily for him Krissy had fallen asleep without him noticing "Sweet dreams baby girl" he whispered as he laid the baby in the crib and tucked her under the covers and kissed her little head.

As he made his way down the stairs he heard Jenny ask another question "Is it something to do with Mexico?" but yet her couldn't hear the Goth respond.

He turned and walked into the kitchen and saw Abby the pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Jenny stood with a worried look on her face watching.

Gibbs came over and stood by Jenny's side of which she was grateful. She always felt better knowing Gibbs was at her side and that it gave her someone for Jenny to hug or hold on to by what the young Goth wanted to talk to them about.

"Hey Abs what's up?" Gibbs asked and finally Abby stopped and looked at the man she considered her father.

"When I was in Mexico I was given a cold case for me and the students to work on" Abby began to explain "You might be familiar with the guy's name" she said looking at Gibbs with tear filled eyes. "Pedro Hernandez" she said after a moment and noticed that Jenny stepped back and took Gibbs's hand and squeezed and tears began to well in her eyes.

"You killed him Gibbs" Abby said shaking her head. "I mean I know what he did to your family but Gibbs I mean I didn't think you could do something like that or could you I mean I don't know anymore" she began to pace again.

"How are you not shocked about this?" Abby asked pointing at Jenny.

"I've known since Jethro was in his coma" Jenny mumbled making her husband looked at her shocked, she had never mentioned it once, never even gave him a hint that she knew.

"Do you know what position I'm in Gibbs" Abby asked yet he didn't say anything "Do you understand the choice I have to make" she screamed at him not even caring that there was a baby upstairs. "Why won't you say anything" Abby demanded while some tears escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"What do you want me to say Abs?" Gibbs asked shrugging his shoulders, his eyes growing bluer as a mixture of sorrow, anger and frustration filled his mind.

"Tell me I was wrong, tell me the bullet that, that woman gave me didn't come out of your rifle, that you didn't kill him" She demanded much like a child.

"I…I can't" he said shaking his head and pouting his lip.

"Then tell me how much I've been a daughter to both of you and how much you love me"

"Will that help?" Jenny asked

"No" Abby said shaking her head. "What I really need to know, is if you're going to love me no matter what?"

Abby stared at them for a moment curious of what there answer would be. All three of them stood in an awkward silence.

Gibbs then spoke up with a hoarse voice "Only if you'll love me no matter what".

As the words left Gibbs's mouth Abby lunged herself at him and hugged him tightly and for once he didn't resist he put his arms around Abby and gave her the comfort she needed, he ran a hand over her pigtailed covered head as memories of hugging Kelly when she was upset filled his mind.

When they pulled away Abby said "I think it was given to me on purpose Gibbs".

Jenny looked at them both and said "Rule forty" and they both nodded.

"If someone is out to get you they are" Gibbs mumbled scrubbing a hand down his face. He was tired and so was everyone else.

"What am I going to do?" Abby asked them both very seriously.

"It's up to you Abs" Jenny said "I'm going to check on Krissy" she said needed to get away from this, from the fact that Abby's decision could take Jethro away from her, take away the man she loved and put him behind bars forever leaving her heart broken and to have to raise Krissy all by herself and her little girl may never get to know her father.

Once Jenny disappeared up stairs Abby turned to Gibbs "What am I going to do Gibbs"

"It's your choice" he said shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen and heading to the basement trying to get away from this knowing that he probably couldn't.

"I don't know what to do, why can't you tell me what to do?" Abby asked on the verge of tears.

"Abs I can't make the decision for you only you can" he said.

"Well then I better go" Abby said turning to the door "I have a lot of thinking to do" she muttered to herself before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs sighed resting his head against the nearest wall. He wondered what Abby was going to do, he then began to think what he would do in Abby's situation, would he not hand in the report and say that he couldn't find the answer or would he hand over the report meaning that he was sending someone he loved to prison.

He then got up and walked up stairs and opened the door to Krissy's room he smiled weakly watching what Abby could so easily take away from him.

Jenny was sitting in the rocking chair holding Krissy close to her chest "Your daddy and I love you so much" she said before kissing the top of her head and brushing back her red curls so similar to her own. Krissy raised her hand and grabbed a lock of her mother's hair "You'll have hair like mine one day" Jenny said running her fingers through her daughters short red curls.

"I hope she looks just like you when she grows up" Gibbs said causing Jenny to turn then wince in pain as Krissy was still holding on to her hair in a death grip. She stood up holding her baby girl securely and walking over to the handmade crib and putting her down making sure her bunny was in reach.

He smiled before walking over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as they looked down at their little girl who was snuggled up to her favourite cuddly toy.

Jenny put her hands over her husbands "I'll love you no matter what" She said brushing a hand over his left hand and his wedding ring as if to reinstated her point.

TBC…

**Please review**

**Can you guys give me a name for Krissy's cuddly Bunny it can be as crazy as you want.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Krissy's bunny is going to be called BunBun as K8 G.H. Ducey suggested it as it's her bunnies name and coincidently I have a cuddly rabbit with the same name. **

Chapter 54

It had been two weeks since Abby and Tim had gone to Mexico where she had discovered the shocking truth about Gibbs.

They hadn't spoken about it since, Abby would try and get Gibbs to talk about it and try and give her advice but he would just walk out of the room or just stay quiet while she ranted about her options.

Gibbs and Jenny didn't speak about what had happened and they didn't want to it was up to Abby, they knew it wasn't fare and it shouldn't really be her burden to bear but if there is one thing all three of them knew was that life wasn't fair.

"Hey Abs" Tim said as he walked into his fiancés lab to find her deep in thought sitting at her computer with a rather glum facial expression "You ok?" he asked walking over and putting a hand on her should making her turn.

"Yeah" She said turning and giving him a weak smile before looking back at the folder in front of her the words "Death or Pedro Hernandez" written on the front.

"Did you find out who the murderer was?" Tim asked.

"Yep" Abby said not turning and looking at him just sitting and staring at the folder thinking that if she handed it in she would be ruining three people she loved lives but if she didn't hand it in she could lose her job meaning she wouldn't be able to work with her 'family'. Even though Gibbs had more or less said he would love her no matter what she wasn't so sure plus Jenny hadn't said anything, which meant she may not have felt the same way as her husband.

"That's great Abs, I knew you could do it" he said in his usual cheery voice before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm just waiting for the guy to come get it before so it can be sent to Mexico" Abby explained and he nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he ask knowing that there was something bugging her.

"Yeah I'm just tired is all" she said looking up at the man she loved and giving him a weak smile before getting up from her stool "What can id for you Timmy, do we have a case?" she asked trying to be her normal cheerful self.

"I just wanted to see your smiling face" Tim said with a smile trying to get her to return it.

"Tony and Ziva fighting again" Abby said knowing that Tim found it so irritating when the two DiNozzo's would start an argument about the silliest things "What was about this time?" she asked.

"Who's turn to cook for who tonight?" Tim said pulling Abby close making her smile loving the feeling of being so loved by just one person.

Meanwhile…

It had been a slow day for Gibbs. He was trying to get the last of his paperwork done so then maybe he could go home early to his beautiful wife and daughter but so far had been distracted by Tony and Ziva squabbling like an old married couple, well they were married he thought with a smile before turning back to his last couple of reports.

"I cooked last night" Tony said in his defence.

"Putting a meal in a micro wave doesn't class as cooking, Tony" Ziva said glaring at her husband from her desk opposite him in the bullpen.

"Any amount of preparing food his cooking for me" Tony said both knowing he wasn't the best of cooks, pizza, pasta and boiled egg yes but not like Ziva could cook.

Ziva was about to say something when Gibbs had, had enough of them back an forth so stood up "If both of you don't get any work done you won't be home in time for Dinner understand"

"Yes boss" they both said at the same time before getting back to work.

He smirked to himself before sitting back down behind his desk and finishing a report.

Half an hour later and Tim still wasn't back at his desk, not that Gibbs minded. He felt bad for everything going on with Abby and he knew that Tim always cheered Abby up and could hopefully make her the bubbly Goth again.

Just as he signed the end of a report Ziva stood up "I'm going to get Tibby is that ok Gibbs?"

"Sure" Gibbs said with a nod. She nodded in return before the Israeli headed off to get her daughter.

Ten minutes later and Ziva and Tibby were waiting for the elevator.

When the elevator opened the metal doors opened to reveal their best friend. "Jen, what brings you and little Krissy to NCIS" Ziva asked stepping in and smiling at the redheads.

As the two mother's talk Tibby who was in her mother's arms looked over at Krissy "Kwis" she said making both baby's giggle, they really were going to be friends and both of their mother's noticed.

"Krissy and I were in the neighbourhood and thought we would pay a little visit" Jenny said smiling at the giggling baby's just as the doors opened at the bullpen.

"After you" jenny said letting Ziva and Tibby out first which she did with a nod.

"Hey Princess" Tony said making Gibbs look up to see Tony reaching for Tibby then he noticed his two favourite girls walking towards him.

"Jen" he said with a grin just as his wife reached his desk and she offered him Krissy who he took happily.

He leant back tickling her little tummy making her giggle and gurgle which was music to her parent's ears.

Jenny sat on the edge of his desk happily watching father and daughter have fun together, the sight warming her heart.

"Tibby" Abby squealed coming out of the elevator Tim's hand in hers she then noticed Jenny on Gibbs's desk and him cradling the little redhead "And Krissy" she squealed again.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked Tony who looked and Ziva who nodded passing the little princess to Abby who took her very carefully. "She's getting to look like you Ziva" Abby complimented looking at the eight month old baby in her arms "Still has your eyes though Tony" she said reassuring him.

Abby then began to bounce Tibby making her giggle.

"Abby solved that cold case the Mexican's gave her" Tim said turning to Jenny knowing that relationships with fellow agencies and countries was important that's why Abby went there in the first place.

"That Great Abby" Jenny said with a smile but inside thinking how would McGee know that unless Abby had the report ready on her desk to hand in and send off.

An idea then struck her "Jethro do you mind if I check in with Cynthia, just to make sure my agency isn't secretly falling apart?" she asked knowing he wouldn't mind knowing that work was important to both of them.

"Corse, I'm fine hanging with Kris" he said looking down at his daughter whose carouse blue eyes looked at her surroundings taking it in.

"I'll be back soon" Jenny said kissing Krissy on the head before giving her husband a quick kiss before picking up her handbag heading to the elevator without the team realising.

As soon as the doors closed she hit the button but not to her office. To Abby's lab.

The doors opened and she hope to dear God that no one saw her, she made her way quickly into the Labby and went in search for the file.

She wasn't sure what had come over her but the thought of losing Jethro was too much, she didn't think that Abby was going to send it but what after Tim had said it was obvious she was planning to.

She then noticed a brown folder on the desk by one of the many computers and smiled when she saw the words 'Death of Pedro Hernandez'

She flipped through it and just as she suspected in the end there was a picture of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a piece of paper saying 'all the evidence in this investigation points to the murderer being Leroy Jethro Gibbs'.

After closing the file Jenny opened up her hand bag and shoved it in, she knew Abby would probably work out eventually that it was her and she would get hell for it but if it meant she and Krissy got to spend one more minute with Jethro then it was worth it.

Coming back into the bullpen she smiled seeing Abby now holding Krissy very carefully in her arms.

As Jenny approached the Goth turned and smiled "She really does look like you Jenny" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Abs, I still can't believe that she's almost a month old, it seems like merely seconds" Jenny said with a smile before walking over to Gibbs who still sat in his chair.

"I take it NCIS isn't falling apart" Gibbs said looking up at his wife as she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"No it's doing just fine" Jenny said with a smile before leaning down and kissing him lovingly.

"She's fallen asleep" Abby whispered breaking them apart.

Jenny looked at her watch "Oh it's almost her nap time, I should take her home and I forgot BunBun and she can't sleep without her" jenny said taking the sleepy redhead into her arms.

"BunBun?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah that's the name of the bunny toy you got her, I thought that way the name was easy to learn and also its really cute" Jenny explained looking at Jethro like he should have just known.

"Oh, I have a couple more reports to do then I'll be home" Gibbs said kissing his wife and daughter before watching them leave.

After putting Krissy to bed for a quick nap Jenny chose the opportunity to get read of the evidence. She made sure the door to the living room was shut so just in case Krissy got out of her cot and miraculously got down stairs she would get hurt.

She lit the fire place in the living room and waited until the flame was at its highest.

Then she began to open the file and take pieces of paper out of it and tearing the pieces before putting them in the fire and watching them burn.

Once the whole file had been put in the fire and burnt Jenny collected the ashes and then put them in the bin.

"Jen, you alright?" Gibbs's voice rang through the living room finding it weird to have the door shut and the smell of burning still lingering.

"Hey" Jenny said coming from the kitchen with a bit of soot on the end of her nose.

"You have something" he said leaning over and brushing it off "Did you have the fire on?"

"Yeah just wanted to check it still worked" Jenny said with a smile "The door was shut so Krissy wouldn't get hurt if she wondered down the stairs" Jenny explained.

"Jen, she just about a month old, she can't walk let alone climb out of a crib" Gibbs said very concerned and worried as to why his wife was acting weird.

"I know, just a precaution, you never know, she may be a genius" Jenny said with a smile before walking past him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

TBC…

**I'm back to school tomorrow which means up dating will be less frequent probably not until Friday night or the weekend or maybe some time during the week the same goes with 'Grace me…" **

**Krissy's bunny is going to be called BunBun as K8 G.H. Ducey suggested it as it's her bunnies name and coincidently I have a cuddly rabbit with the same name. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Ziva was woken up by the cry of her alarm clock.

She tapped the button on top of it making the noise stop, then as she rolled over she expected to bump into her husband's warm body but instead she was laying on his side of the bed that was cold.

The Israeli hopped out of the bed and walk quietly across the hall and into her daughter's bedroom next door.

Her heart almost jumped out of chest at the sight of the empty crib and Tibby's favourite teddy bear lying on the floor.

Then the sweet sound if giggling came from down the hall, it was Tibby's giggle.

She followed the heavenly sound until she could help but smile at the image in front of her.

Tibby was sitting in her high chair as Tony was sitting in front of her trying to feed her the baby food "Come on say it say 'Dada'" he said holding the spoon in front of her but yet all the little girl did was giggle. "Close enough" Tony said feeding the baby making her smile.

"Ok maybe this one will be easier for you to say" Tony said turning and picking up a picture of McGee and showing it too the little Israeli, "Magoo" he said pointing at Tim in the picture.

"M…Ma…" she began "Mama" Tibby finally blurted out looking with her hazel at her mother who was standing in the doorway.

Tony turned and smile, he didn't know if he could love Ziva more at that moment standing in the door way wearing Tony's old Ohio state t-shirt and baggy PJ pants and fluffy socks and her hair tied back in a scruffy bunch with some curls that escaped framing her face.

"That's right Tibbs, that's mummy and I'm daddy" Tony said pointing to Ziva then himself.

"Just give it up Tony, she will learn how to say Daddy when she is ready" his wife said walking over as he got up to let her feed the rest of the baby food to their daughter.

Meanwhile at the McGee residence…

"Morning Timmy" Abby said cheerfully as he fiancé came out of their bedroom grumpy like every morning.

"Morning Abs" he mumbled walking over to the coffee machine and starting to make some as Abby sat on the sofa with Jethro next to her resting his head on her lap as she ran a hand through the dogs sandy hair.

Tim then came over with a mug of coffee in hand and sat the other side of Jethro and patted the dog's head before taking a drink of his coffee and putting it on the coffee table in front of him.

He then leant over and kissed his fiancé good morning.

At the Gibbs residence…

Krissy's crying could be heard all through the house.

"It's ok Krissy honey Mummy's here" Jenny said lifting the baby out of her crib and hugging her close to her chest.

"What's wrong huh?" Jenny asked looking at Krissy's pretty face that had some tears rolling down the chubby cheeks but was no longer screaming "You just wanted attention huh" She said looking down at the little redhead in her arms and giving her a kiss on the nose making her giggle.

"Come on lets go see Daddy" Jenny said making sure Krissy was secure in her arms before walking out of the nursery and walked carefully down the stairs as she was carrying precious cargo.

Ever since Abby had come back from Mexico Gibbs hadn't been able to sleep very well, he couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen and if like, Abby had suggested, someone was out to get him then who were they?

He could probably guess why they were after him; it most likely had something to do with Pedro Hernandez and the fact that he had killed him.

So In the middle of the night after hours of tossing and turning Gibbs would get out of the bed and on the way to the basement check on Krissy and watch the little girl sleep for a while before heading to his original destination and spend some more time on the boat hoping one day he would finally get it finished and he could take his girls out sailing in it.

He was brought from his thoughts and the rhythm of sanding his boat when he heard footsteps on the floor above.

The door to the basement opened to reveal Gibbs's two favourite redheads.

He put his sander down and wiped his hands on a cloth before meeting them half way on the stairs.

"I thought Krissy might like to see where she and her dad will be hanging out when she's older" Jenny said smiling as Krissy's eyes moved curiously around the room. "I think she likes it" she continued after a moment of silence.

"Jethro you ok?" the older redhead asked noting that her husband didn't say much just stared at her and the baby in her arms.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gibbs said his voice hoarse and full of emotion "You better get Kris out of here I don't want her inhaling to much sore dust" he said with a weak smile.

Jenny nodded before turning on her heels and carful carrying the little girl back up the stairs and out of the basement.

After a shower and a change of clothes Gibbs joined his wife and daughter in the lounge.

He smiled as he watched Jenny playing on the floor with Krissy who was laughing making her sapphire eyes sparkle. Jenny sent him a smile as he walked past and into the kitchen.

Gibbs walked straight over to the coffee maker and poured himself a mug of coffee.

As he drank his coffee he realised her had left the Chinese cartons from last night on the side.

He picked them up and opened the bin and was about to drop the empty cartons in when he noticed ashes in the bin. He wondered what it was but then remembers that Jenny had lit the fire the day before.

Something then catches his eyes. There was a piece of brown paper/ card with the corner of the NCIS stamp on it.

He picked it up and inspected in closely; it looked like the corner of a folder, but why would Jenny burn an NCIS folder he thought? 

The only way to find out would be to ask her he said to himself.

Taking another sip of his coffee before tuning on his heels and walking into the lounge just as Jenny stopped blowing raspberry's on their daughter's tummy making the baby squeal and giggle.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Jenny asked looking up at him and seeing worry and curiosity in his eyes.

"Jen why were you burning an NCIS folder?"

TBC…

**Please review I know it's not the greatest of Chapters but still please review.**

**Any and all suggestions welcome. **


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

_Previously…_

_"Jethro what's wrong?" Jenny asked looking up at him and seeing worry and curiosity in his eyes._

_"Jen, why were you burning an NCIS folder?"_

Jenny immediately looked back to the baby in her arms hoping the little redhead would work her magic and make her feel better but was having no such luck.

"Jenny" Gibbs said again his voice filled with anger and worry.

"What" the redhead asked getting up from her place on the baby mat, cradling Krissy carefully in her arms.

"I asked you a question, why were you burning an NCIS folder?" he asked stepping closer to his wife.

"I may be on maternity leave Jethro but I'm still the director of NCIS" Jenny said hoping to dear god that he wouldn't figure out what was in the folder.

"I know Jen but it's what was in the folder?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was old ops stuff, I wouldn't want the information to get in the wrong hands" Jenny said noticing that Krissy was starting to get hungry so walked into the kitchen and placed the baby into her high chair.

"Really because I would bet not having to change Krissy's nappy that your right eye just twitched" Gibbs said smugly as he leaned against the door frame and watched as Jenny moved around the kitchen to get Krissy's food ready.

His smirk grew as he saw Jenny's hand rise and touch by her right eye. Dam him for knowing her so well she thought gripping the kitchen side almost so much that her knuckles turned white.

At this Gibbs knew he was right and that his initial thought that Jenny was hiding something and not a good something from him was right.

"What was in the folder" Gibbs asked slowly walking into the kitchen just as Jenny began to move and continue what she was doing.

"Need to know Jethro and you don't" Jenny said moving over to Krissy and beginning to feed her.

Gibbs walked over and grabbed the chair the other side of Krissy and gave his wife a very intense version of his glare.

"You know that doesn't work on me" she said in a sing song voice as she ran a hand through Krissy's short hair.

"Worth a try" Gibbs muttered "Jen tell me what was in the folder" he demanded getting angry and worried.

Jenny immediately turned and glared at her husband for raising his voice when Krissy was present "Jethro I already told you, you don't need to know" she said in an annoyed tone getting up from her seat and going over to the sink and rinsing out the bottle.

Gibbs got up from his chair, kissing the little redhead baby as he passed her on the way to her equally as beautiful.

As he was just about to touch Jenny's shoulders and try a new way of making her tell him what had once been in the folder Jenny turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why can't you tell me, if they were old surely it wouldn't matter if I knew what was in them" Gibbs said using his puppy dog eyes, something he never used but knew what a dangerous weapon they were.

Dam he caught her, the mixture of proving a good point and those puppy dog blue eyes that made her knees go weak. She took a deep breath to compose herself before not looking him in the eyes.

She grabbed the cloth and put it over her shoulder before picking up Krissy and pressing a kiss to her temple before beginning to burp Krissy as she walked around the kitchen.

"It's obviously something you shouldn't have burnt if you won't tell me, and you know what that just makes me want to know more" Gibbs said shaking his head at his wife as he leant against the kitchen counter.

She knew she had to tell him, before it killed them both. "Jethro…I..." Jenny began putting Krissy back in her chair not wanting to be holding the precious cargo when she told him.

Jenny walked over and stood in front of her husband and took a deep breath "I stole the file from Abby's lab…" Jenny began.

"What" Gibbs muttered in disbelieve.

"I then tour it up and burnt it, the file being the case file for the death of Pedro Hernandez" she said not being able to look the man she loved in the eyes "The one that would land you in prison and break my heart" tears began to well in her eyes.

"Jen" Gibbs muttered shaking his head, pain filling his eyes making them as blue as the sky on a clear summers day. "Jen …I…Why…do you realise what you've done, both of us could go to prison, leaving Krissy with who the social services?" he said angrily "Look at me" he said moving forward and tipping her chin so her ashamed filled eyes met his.

"I wasn't thinking and if I was it was only that getting read of the stupid evidence would mean getting more time with you before Abby made another copy and then sent it off" She said shaking her head thinking of how stupid she must have been, getting read of the folder wouldn't make anything better but only everything worse.

"Jen it…" he began but Jenny cut him off.

"You were not just going to say it doesn't matter what happens to you, if you go to prison or not…God Jethro why do you always worry what if something happens to me and Krissy, what about what happens to you huh, what would I do if something happens to you?" Jenny said pushing one of her manicured nails into his chest.

"Jen I…you and Kris are my everything I couldn't bear to let anything happen to you" he said pulling Jenny closer to him by her waist and pulling her against him so her head rested on his chest and his head rested on hers "If like Abby said, someone is out to get me…" he began.

"Then I'll be right here with you" Jenny said looking up at him and sending a weak smile.

"I will protect you and Kristina" he said kissing the top of his wife's head.

"I know you will" Jenny mumbled finding reassurance and comfort in the sound of his heartbeat.

Meanwhile at the McGee residence…

Tim was starting to make lunch when the phone rang "I'll get it" he said to Abby who was playing with Jethro the dog.

"McGee" he answered.

"Ah special agent McGee I was wondering if I could speak to Abby, it's Alejandro Rivera" the Mexicans voice sounded down the phone.

"Ugh sure" Tim said walking into the lounge and smiling at the woman he loved who was being licked to death by the fur ball they called a dog. "Abs phone for you it's Alejandro Rivera".

Abby hopped up from her place on the ground and kissed her fiancé on the cheek before grabbing the phone out of his hand "Hello" she answered with a smile.

"Abby how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good how areyou?" she asked hoping he would get to the point.

"Have you finished the cold case yet?" he asked.

"Yes I sent it already" the raven haired girl said worried.

"Oh it hasn't arrived yet" he said "But ugh maybe it will turn up in a few days no" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah" Abby said with a fake laugh, knowing something hinky was most defiantly going on. "I have to go" she said knowing something she had to do.

"Enjoy your weekend, goodbye Ms Scutio" he said before hanging up the phone.

"Timmy I have to go out for a bit I'll be back within at least an hour" she said grabbing her bag and keys.

"Ok see yah later" Tim said kissing her cheek and wondering what she was up to but if she wanted to tell him she would.

Twenty minutes later after hitting traffic Abby arrived outside Gibbs's house.

Jenny and Gibbs were both sitting on the sofa as Krissy sat in Gibbs's lap having both her parents' attention.

Then came the knock at the door "I'll get it Gibbs said picking up Krissy and placing her in Jenny's arms before walking to the front door.

"Hey Abs" he said when he had opened it to reveal the usually bubbly Goth "Wanna come in?" he asked motioning for her to enter the family home but she shook her head.

"I'm not staying, I just wanted to give you something" she said bringing the gold bullet from her pocket and handing it to him "You left it behind when you shot Pedro Hernandez" she mumbled before turning around to walk away.

"Abs…" he said making her stop and turn around.

"Don't Gibbs, I just want this to be over, I don't want to be in this position anymore, I know you or Jenny took the file I'm not stupid, you decided what you would want me to do so there it is" she said shrugging her shoulders "Can we just go back to normal?" she asked pouting.

"Sure Abs" he said with a smile. She nodded and gave him a grin before walking back down the garden path and to her car to spend the rest of the weekend in the arms of the man she loved and was going to spend many more weekends with.

TBC…

**Kind of Crap but hey.**

**Please review it means so much. **

**If anyone has any little story lines or filler things they want me to add then please leave your idea in a review or PM me otherwise I'm going to have to start ending this story and I really don't want to as I love it and I hope you guys do too. **


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Just like Gibbs had said things began to get back to normal.

Rivera never called asking about the file which Gibbs thought was a bit suspicious but didn't want to say anything.

Jenny was still on maternity leave but it wouldn't be long until she would return meaning that little Krissy who wasn't so little anymore would join Tibby at the NCIS day care.

"Won't be long until the fearless leader returns" Gibbs said drinking his coffee and looking at Jenny as she sat with Krissy on her lap.

His wife raised an eyebrow at her husband "So that's where they get that name from, I'd rather you refrain from using it or I'll have to start a name for you" Jenny said with a slight smirk.

"But still aren't you excited to get back in the director chair?" Gibbs asked grabbing one of Jenny's hands and squeezing it.

"Yes and no" she said looking down at the little redhead baby in her arms "I don't know if I can leave her, I love her too much, you might have to pry her out of my arms when the time comes" she joked pulling the baby close to her chest and kissing the top of her head.

Gibbs smiled, Jenny really had taken to motherhood like fire to a house. And Krissy seemed to be attached to her mother at the hip it was evident that they would be very close and that she would most likely be a mammas girl and he didn't mind one bit.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked looking at him and noting the faraway look in his eyes he often got many years ago in her office when she would bring up the past, she half expected him to say 'Paris'.

"You are a wonderful mother Jen" he said leaning forwards and capturing her lips with his.

Once they parted Jenny replied "You are a great dad Jethro" she said kissing his cheek.

"No Jen I mean it I don't think Kris will want you to leave her ever" he said looking at their little girl his blue eyes meeting hers and for a strange reason she couldn't help but start to giggle.

"Why doesn't Daddy hold you for a while" Jenny said lifting the little angel and passing her carefully to her father who took her with a smile "I can't wait until she can help you on the boat" Jenny said trying to imagine walking into the basement and watching Gibbs and Krissy on the boat that he always seemed to be making when he had a moment.

"Neither can I, maybe I'll let her name it" he said, his eyes full of excitement that warmed Jenny's heart.

"If we ever sail in it she needs a little captains hat" Jenny said half-jokingly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Gibbs smirk at the thought of the little girl in a captains hat that would most likely too bug and fall over her eyes. "I think she would look good" he said looking down at the baby in his arms who was inspecting her feet that where covered with the pink baby grow she was wearing.

"I have to get to work" Gibbs said glancing at the time on the oven.

He picked up the fluffy ball of pink and gave her to her mother just before standing up from his chair.

"Just think next week you get to come to work with me every morning" he said with a smile as they reached the front door.

"Yeah, I just hope Krissy will be ok in the day care centre" she said looking at the little girl in her arms.

"Jen you're the director of NCIS they will let you see her whenever you want and plus I'm sure they will let you take her to your office every now and then it's not like she'll be leaving the building" Gibbs said reassuringly.

"Your right" the older redhead said with a nod and smile.

"I'll be home 1800 hours call if you need me" he said giving his wife a quick kiss before turning his attention to the little red head baby in her arms.

"You look after your mother" Gibbs said kissing the top of her curly red hair.

"Bye, love you" he said before getting into his car and smiling as Jenny moved Krissy's hand so she was waving him goodbye.

The smile was still on his face as he walked into the bullpen not that anyone was there yet to see it.

After sitting down at his desk he turned his computer on and as he waited for it to start up he looked over at the pictures that were pinned on his note board, there was an old polaroid picture of him and Jen at the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris the first time, both looking at each other very much in love and next to that was a picture of Krissy when she was in her incubator that he had taken soon after Jenny had woken and then one of Jenny asleep with Krissy snuggled into her chest that he had taken one day when he had arrived home during lunch and was surprised to find them asleep in his bedroom and took the opportunity to take a picture before they woke. The surrounding that were pictures of the marines he had known and lost and members of his team current and past.

He couldn't help but find himself smiling again; he really did have a great family even if they weren't all blood related he still loved them as if they were.

The ding of the elevator wiped the smile away and he turned back into the hard gruff marine they all knew and loved.

He looked up and saw Tim and Abby walk in with their arms looped together "Morning boss" Tim greeted with a smile before detaching himself from his fiancé and walking over to his desk.

"Morning Gibbs" Abby said with a smile, which had been more present lately Gibbs wasn't sure if it was that the pressure was no longer on her or if it had something to do with the young man sitting at the desk next to his behind the computer, he didn't really care what the reasoning was as long as Abby was smiling again.

"I'll see you later Timmy" she said giving the sandy haired man a kiss on the cheek making his cheek go a little redder that normal, before she skipped over to the elevator and headed to her lab.

"Good morning Abby" Ziva said coming out of the elevator her husband's hand in hers.

"Morning Abs" Tony greeted with a smile.

Abby gave them both a quick hug before heading to her lab as the both DiNozzo's settled down at their desks.

Jenny smiled to herself as she watched Krissy play on her play mat in the lounge as she herself sat on the sofa trying to read her book and keep an eye on the little baby to make sure she didn't put anything in her mouth, go wandering or do something else but instead put the book down and sat quite content to watch the baby.

Sometimes she couldn't quite believe Krissy was her and Jethro's daughter, it almost seemed too good to be true.

Most mornings Jenny expected to wake up back in that warehouse that she had been kept in two years and that everything that had happened was just a dream, a way of helping her through the pain but no, even if she pinched herself she wasn't dreaming, she did have the man she loved and a beautiful baby girl with him and she would cherish that every day.

Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. "Let's see who that is shall we" Jenny said picking up the little baby before walking into the hall and to the front door.

Jenny opened the door and looked the woman in front of her up and down.

She wore a black vest top, ripped jeans and a brown jacket. Her hair was as dark as her eyes and curly that went well with her tanned skin.

"Can I help you?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Yes Mrs Gibbs you can" the woman said in a thick Spanish accent.

TBC…

**Dundundun…**

**Please check out my new story it's called 'a drop in the ocean' its another JD twist please read it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought for this chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for your reviews they are really awesome and please keep them coming it means a lot. **

Chapter 58

Previously…

_Jenny opened the door and looked the woman in front of her up and down._

_She wore a black vest top, ripped jeans and a brown jacket. Her hair was as dark as her eyes and curly that went well with her tanned skin._

_"Can I help you?" Jenny asked curiously._

_"Yes Mrs Gibbs you can" the woman said in a thick Spanish accent._

Now….

Jenny's eyes went wide as she realised who this woman was. Before she could even think of anything; Jenny shut the door in the woman's face and put all the locks on the door hoping it would bide her some time.

At the sound of the door slamming Krissy's eyes began to well up, the older redhead noticed this and tried to calm her, but it just wasn't working and before she knew it; the baby was crying in her arms.

Jenny's first thoughts were to get Krissy as safe as she could and hopefully she wouldn't be touched by Palomar and that Jethro would find her if anything happened to her.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could while holding the weeping baby.

Quickly she sprinted to the nursery and placed the crying baby in the handmade crib "It's ok baby everything is going to be ok" Jenny soothed her little angel, yet she still cried.

"Remember; whatever happens mummy love you, so much" she said kissing her daughters forehead and pulling BunBun close as if to comfort her daughter.

With one last tight hug Jenny walked out of the door and then headed to her bedroom. She opened her husband's bedside draw hoping to find one of his spare guns hidden inside, but it wasn't there "Damn" Jenny cursed running a hand through her hair.

She was running out of time and she knew it; Palomar would be through that door soon and would most defiantly try to kill her or worse.

Practically jumping down the stairs she headed for the kitchen where she hid one of her spare guns. "Where is it?" Jenny mumbled as she looked through the draw were it had always been, but found nothing. "Maybe Jethro took it" she said to herself hoping to dear god it was true.

Finally, she went to the only other place she was certain there was a weapon.

She turned on the lights as she walked down the stairs of the basement, walked over to the draw where the rifle lay but then remembered her husband explaining he put a lock on it for the future so certain little hands wouldn't hurt themselves; at the time she had thought it was a great idea but now she wasn't so sure.

"Jethro" Jenny groaned and she searched for the keys under the mound of tools, saw dust and other things he had on the shelves looking for the key but having no luck.

"If I were Jethro where would you put them?" The redhead asked herself then an idea hit her.

Turning on her heels she made her way over to the mason jars hanging and then smiled at the sight of the shiny golden key hanging in one of them.

Her hands were shaking but she managed to get the jar loose and tip the small key into her hand before walking back over to the draw.

She missed the keyhole a couple of times due to her nervousness and just as she got it into the lock she was aware of a presents beside her and then a sharp pane to the side of her head.

Darkness was the only thing she could see.

TBC…

**Mean aren't I oh well, I know it's short but I want this to last and am trying to build it up.**

**Review and tell me what you thought…**

**Betad by Tiva-Fiva any mistakes blame her XD**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

_Previously…_

_She missed the keyhole a couple of times due to her nervousness and just as she got it into the lock she was aware of a presents beside her and then a sharp pane to the side of her head._

_Darkness was the only thing she could see._

_Now…_

The first thing Jenny was aware of was that her head hurt a lot, then her nose filled with the smell of sawdust and home that must be a good sign she thought.

"Ah Mrs Gibbs your awake" a thick Spanish accent said making Jenny open her eyes but then immediately shut them again because of the light shining on her.

"What do you want?" The redhead groaned opening her eyes. She then felt a pain in her arms and noticed that her arms were tied behind herself to one of the beams of Jethro's boat.

"I want a lot of things, but right now I want revenge" Palomar said stepping in front of Jenny a gun pointed at her head.

"Revenge?" Jenny asked looking up meeting the woman's dark brown eyes while her hands behind her reached into her back pocket and grabbed her mobile phone; she hit one then guessed the call button, thank God for speed dial she thought.

Gibbs sat at his desk trying to complete the paperwork he had to do but even know and then his gaze would turn to the picture of Krissy and Jenny and he would begin to wonder what his girls where doing and just as he was tempted to pick up his phone and call them his phone began to ring.

He grinned when he read who was calling, it just so happened to his wife. He flipped it open "Gibbs" he answered in a cheerful voice but heard nothing on the other end "Jen" he said worry building in him.

But what he heard wasn't his wife's voice but another woman's "Your husband killed my father, I promised I would avenge his death so here I am"

Gibbs felt like his heart was in his mouth. The day he never wanted to come was here, the day that his wife and daughters life was at dangers and it was all his fault, because of something he did in the past. "Hold on I'm coming" Gibbs said closing the phone.

Back in the basement…

"Really, my father was murdered too" Jenny said hoping to get the woman to chat to by her husband some time. Palomar nodded and began to pace around the dusty room. "Yeah I got my revenge" she continued nodding "But my father was innocent unlike yours" she added.

The dark haired woman turned and slapped Jenny across the face "You ever find the person who hit you with their car?" She whispered into Jenny's ear making her flinch.

Jenny shook her head "It was just some stupid punk" she said with a croaky voice.

"You wanna know the truth?" Reynosa asked and Jenny nodded "I was the 'stupid punk'" she said with an evil laugh.

"No" the redhead said shaking her head and tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes I stole the car then hit the car with it, your car" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No, you could have killed Hector, you could have killed my baby" Jenny screamed letting a tear escape, trying to get up but being restricted by the rope around her hands. She winced as it dug into her wrists.

"That was the idea, not forgetting yourself" Palomar said lifting the gun again so it was at Jenny's head and walking around a little bit.

"Taking a leaf out of Daddy's book?" The redhead said knowing that her father had done the same but he had been successful.

"I'd choose your words carefully, your life depends on them" she said standing still pointing the gun straight at Jenny who didn't seem to flinch.

"You know what do it" Jenny said her apple green eyes meeting Palomar's cold brown. "Pull the trigger, do whatever you want to me, I lasted two years of torture, whatever you do can't be as bad as those years were" she said tears threatening "Just leave Jethro and are baby alone" he said pleading in her eyes.

A noise from the stop of the stairs made both women look up. Jenny was worried and shocked at the sight of her husband at the top of the stairs holding a gun at Palomar's head.

"Leave her alone it's me you want" he said making Palomar raise her eyebrow.

TBC…

**Mean once again but that's what you get if you take the G out of my name.**

**Review and tell me what you thought. **


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

_Previously…_

_A noise from the stop of the stairs made both women look up. Jenny was worried and shocked at the sight of her husband at the top of the stairs holding a gun at Palomar's head._

_"Leave her alone it's me you want" he said making Palomar raise her eyebrow._

_Now… _

Just then Jenny began to get all her senses back and all of a sudden she could smell something on the panels of the boat she was tied to.

Gibbs tried to give his wife a comforting look as he walked slowly down the basement stairs his gun pointed at the Mexican woman the whole time and hers on his.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed Palomar put her free hand into her pocket and pull out a cigarette and put it into her mouth before reaching back into her pocket and pulling out a lighter and lighting the end.

Gibbs wondered if he should just shoot her and get it over with but something in the back in the mind told him not to take the shot and only do it if it was necessary.

"Step any closer Mr Gibbs and your boat goes up in flames, your wife too" she said holding the lighted cigarette over the boat. That's when she recognised the smell, Kerosene "Drop your gun and kick it towards me" she ordered

Jenny turned and looked to her husband and shook her head as a way of telling him that she wasn't bluffing and after this he stood in his place, his feet cemented to the concrete not wanting to move ad muscle in case it cost him his wife's life, the life of the woman he loved sometimes more than life its self.

He placed his gun on the floor and kicked it towards her holding his hands up as she threw the cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out with her foot.

Palomar kept her gun pointed at him as she crouched down and picked up the gun and now held one at Jenny and one at Gibbs.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence. He asked this ass he was sure she would wonder why he hadn't asked but then she didn't know that Jenny had called him and he had heard why she was here.

"As I was trying to tell your lovely wife I want revenge, revenge for my father's death" She said with an evil grin making Jenny's stomach churn with worry at how she would get revenge for her husband getting his own revenge.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked wondering what evil pan she had hatched in her sick, twisted mess of a mind.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you" she said looking at them both looking at her with confused expression "Physically" she added with a twisted mouth movement almost like a proud smirk.

"Your daughter is going to have the same childhood I did, who knows maybe she'll take over and be the head of the Reynosa drug cartel" she said with and evil laugh, watching as Jenny tried to get up from her position, tied to the boat but she couldn't as much as she had wanted to she couldn't.

Gibbs just stood with a blank expression on his face, he knew this was all his fault and he had to stop the crazy bitch and not let her get within five feet of his daughter who was the apple of his and his wives eyes.

But he also knew that Palomar had two guns one pointing at him the other at Jenny, he wasn't sure which one he was more afraid of her firing the one pointed at him or the one at his wife.

The three of them stood staring at each other, Gibbs and Palomar daring each other to move with his eyes. Jenny sat helpless feeling the same as she had when she had been kidnapped, she hated this feeling she wanted to get up and help, wanted to be the hero for once not always have to be the damsel in distress who needed saving.

She half hope that Gibbs would make a move, maybe wrestle the guns out of the insane woman's hands but then he would be risking his life he was defenceless he didn't have a gun, he might have a knife but what good is that against bullets.

Then a baby's cry broke the silence. Jenny's heart was beating a mile a minute at the sound of her daughter crying. She wanted to run to the little girl hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok and make her safe. But she was a little tied up.

Palomar smiled at this sound, she knew if she followed it she would find the little girl. She gripped her guns and aimed them more forcefully at the two people whose lives she hope to ruin. She moved slowly towards the stairs "Either of you move I'll shoot" she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Gibbs wanted to grab her there and then pull her to the ground and take the guns from her hands and shoot her but no he would move it was risk Jenny's life and she had already suffered enough for him.

When she opened the door and walked out Jenny couldn't believe it, it was really happening, her daughter was going to be take and raised by some crazy person and become a drug dealer.

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of her husband moving closer and coming up behind her and beginning to untie her from the frame of his boat. "JETHRO FORGET ABOUT ME, GO GET HER SHE GETTING AWAY WITH ARE BABY" Jenny screamed with frustration but he kept untying her "WHY ARENT YOU GOING?" she asked just as he got he hands free.

He then wrapped his arms around Jenny and whispered "Don't worry Jen, she won't get anywhere near Kris" he said hugging Jenny so close he could feel her heart beat, it was reassuring him that she was there, safe and sound in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked pulling away enough to see his face but her arms still around his neck.

Meanwhile….

Palomar followed the sound of the baby crying all the way up the stairs and not surprisingly she found it came from behind one of the doors that was open a little.

She opened the door quietly expecting to find a crying baby not be met by three people holding guns.

"Put all the weapons on the floor" the skinny sandy haired man demanded. She knew it was useless to even try and fight them, three against one what were her odds. Not good.

She placed them on the ground much like she had watched Gibbs do earlier before raising her hands to show she didn't have anything.

The man with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes put a hand on her should and turned her around "Palomar Reynosa you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a federal agent and kidnapping of a child and many for stuff that I don't particularly care about" he said as he hand cuffed her and pushed her out of the room.

The woman who had been standing behind the two men grabbed the baby monitor from inside the crib and switched it off before following her husband and friend, smiling with success.

As Tony and his prisoner reached the bottom of the stairs Jenny and Gibbs were walking out of the basement. He noticed Jenny was leaning on her husband for support after not getting the feeling back in her legs after sitting down for so long.

Jenny then noticed Ziva holding a baby monitor "Where is Krissy?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

"She's safe" Gibbs said pulling Jenny in the direction of the front door and then out towards his car that was parked out front as Palomar was put in the back of Tony's car and then driven to NCIS.

As they approached Gibbs's car Jenny noticed a very familiar Goth sitting in the back and she looked as if she was talking to someone.

"Abs" Gibbs said making her turn and smile at them happy that the plan had gone successfully before she opened the door revealing a crying Krissy with the other baby monitor next to her. "I think she wanted her mummy" Abby said with a smile before handing the crying redhead baby to one of only two people who had the magic touch to calm her down.

"Hey baby ,it's ok" Jenny soothed her little girl bobbing her up and down and running a hand through her hair "Do you have BunBun?" she asked knowing how Krissy loved her bunny teddy.

"Yeah" Abby said turning back to the car and grabbing the grey, floppy eared teddy that her niece was so attached to.

Gibbs put his arms around Jenny placing his hands on top of hers so they were both cradling the little girl as her crying stopped and was replaced with light gurgles. Jenny was overwhelmed with a feeling of safeness that she could only get from being in her husband's arms.

Just then Ducky pulled up in his Morgan. "How are you my dear? Anthony just informed me of what had happened this afternoon even though I would have appreciated to have known earlier" he said looking at Gibbs who shook his head.

"Sorry Duck the plan just sorta came together" he said a little bit guilty having left out his friend.

"Now Jennifer I would like to look over you and Kristina to make sure you are ok" he said leading Jenny into the house.

Gibbs turned to Tim and Abby "You two go home, you were a lot of help today thanks, tell Tony and Ziva to go home to Reynosa can stew overnight" he said and both nodded.

Abby gave Gibbs and kiss on the cheek before she left holding Tim's hand in hers hoping that this would be the end of the bad and the beginning of the good.

Gibbs watched as the couple drove away before heading back to the house. He found his wife and Best friend in the kitchen talking.

Jenny smiled over to him as she noticed him standing in the door way but Ducky was first to speak "Kristina is fine she just needed a well-deserved nap" he said with a smile. "I'm going to get going everything seems fine with you Jennifer if you need me don't hesitate to ring" he said before walking out of the kitchen

Gibbs nodded before entering the kitchen not taking his eyes off of Jenny, memories of when Jenny was kidnapped all those years ago clouding his mind. The front door shutting brought him from his thoughts.

"I know what you're going to say" Jenny said from her place on the chair around the kitchen table watching her husband as he walked around the room. Yet he didn't say anything he just raised an eyebrow as to ask what.

"That I'm your wife now and it comes with the jobs…but I hope to dear got I don't get used to it" she said with a slight laugh.

Gibbs let out a slight chuckle before striding over to his wife and silencing her with his lips.

TBC…

**Well here you go. Please review tell me what you thought. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Big authors note at bottom.**

Chapter 61

_Five years later…._

Jenny Gibbs woke up feeling the sun shine through the curtains and land on her face. She groaned in protest but she was awake and lately once she was awake she couldn't go back to sleep.

She rolled over and realised that her husband's arms where still around her waist from when they had fallen asleep the night before. Jenny sat up slightly pushing her red curls out of her face and smiled at the date on the clock.

It was five years to the day of the car accident, five years to the day of Krissy entering the world, of Gibbs and Jenny's lives changing for the better.

She laid her head next to her husbands and looked at him while he slept noticing how he hadn't changed much in five years. His hair was a bit greyer and had another wrinkle or two but he was still her sexy gruff marine who was the best father and husband she could ever ask for.

Just then she noticed he began to stir beside her. Jenny smiled watching as Gibbs lifted a hand from her waist and ran it down his face then opened his sleepy blue eyes and then looked up to her and smiled before saying "Morning".

"Morning" she said leaning down and giving him a good morning kiss, it was like this every morning and neither of them would change it.

All of a sudden the sound of footsteps could be heard outside their bedroom door before it was swung open revealing the birthday girl, holding BunBun under her arm and grinning before she ran over to them and jumped on the bed "Morning Angel" Gibbs said kissing the top of her head as she snuggled in between her parents.

Jenny then noticed a head poke around the door way "Morning Jasper" she called and a minute later the three year old boy in question came running in and headed straight for his dad.

Jasper had been a welcome surprise. He was the spitting image of his father in every way. His dark hair and bright blue eyes, even the cheeky smile but then every now and then when Jenny looked at him she would notice her father in him.

"M'nin dad'n mama " he said in his toddler talk he then turned to his big sister "Hppy b'day Kwis" he said trying leaning over and giving her a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek which his sister wiped off immediately.

"Yes Happy birthday sweetie" Jenny said giving her daughter a one armed hug.

"When is Tibby coming?" Krissy asked looking at her parents beside her.

"Soon, but first why don't you get dressed and meet us down stairs and your dad will make you whatever you want for breakfast, you too Jasper" she said with a smile. Both children very excited by what she had said.

Both children nodded eagerly before leaving their parents alone and going to their own rooms to get ready for the party that they were throwing for Krissy later on.

Once left alone Gibbs turned to his wife "Dad will make them whatever they want?" he questioned her with a slight smirk.

"Yeah you do that while I get Carry up" She said with a smile as she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown and put it on before heading out of the room fully aware of her husband's eyes on her so she added a bit more of a sway to her hips.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face before shaking his head and slipping on his favourite red hoddie before padding downstairs and getting a head start on the day. He wanted to get it perfect for Krissy.

Meanwhile…

Jenny walked into the nursery which had been the same one that Krissy and Jasper had used.

It was still the same as when Gibbs and the team had place it into the room, it had been given a lick of paint so the walls were now a soft cream colour but the cot was the exact same, still painted white with the carefully painted flowers on it.

Four month old Carolyn Gibbs lay in her crib, she had red fluffy curls on the top of her head, she had green eyes just like her mother in fact everyone said she was the spitting image of her mother, not that Jenny would admit it. Most of the family with the exception of Ducky called her Carry, she was named after Jenny's mother, whom had died when she was very young.

"Hey baby" the mother said picking up her third child out of the bed and bringing her over to the same rocking chair she had used with Jasper and of course Krissy.

As the two redheads rocked back and forth in the hand crafted wooden chair Jenny felt another presents in the room. She looked up and smiled at the sight of the third redhead. "Do you like my dress mummy?" Krissy asked spinning around in her dress, it was pink and sparkly with puffy sleeves.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Jenny said motioning for her oldest daughter to come over the five year old smiled before walking skipping over to her mother and sister.

"After your done with Carry can you do my hair for me?" She asked looking over he mother's shoulder and at her little sister who was sitting comfortably in her mother's arms.

"Of course, I'll just change her and I'll be in, in a minute" jenny said lifting a free hand and touching her daughters cheek.

Krissy nodded before walking out of her room almost running into her father in the process. She gave him a small smile before walking past him and going to her room.

Jenny turned and saw her husband in the door way "Hey Carry" he said walking over to Jenny and his daughter and taking the little baby from her mother's arms "How are you this morning?" he asked beginning to bounce the girl up and down.

"She's fine" Jenny said lightly touching the top of the baby's nose making her giggle.

"I'll change her you can help Krissy get ready, Jasper is already down stairs eating his cereal" he said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a life saver you know that" she said to him before walking out of the room and heading to their other daughters next door.

Krissy had now slipped on a pair of pink sparkly fairy wings to make her outfit complete. "How do you want your hair?" she asked picking up the brush from her vanity table.

"Pigtails like aunty Abby" she said excitedly, Jenny nodded before grabbing to hair ties off the table she had got the brush and began to put her hair into pigtails.

Five minutes later Jenny walked into the kitchen and smiled at her son who was sitting with an empty bowl in front of him and was drinking the last of his juice form his favourite sippy-cup.

She ran a hand through his hair as she walked past him making him look at her and smile. Jasper watched his mother as she poured to mugs of coffee and took a sip from one. "did you sign your card already?" Jenny asked wondering if her husband had remembered to get him to do it before they began working on the boat together.

"Yup" he said with a smile, his bright blue eyes sparkling just like her husbands did on very rare occasions.

A knock at the door broke Jenny from her thoughts. She looked at her watch and new immediately who it was.

As she walked past her son he hopped out of his seat and followed her to the door. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of her father in law.

"Grandpa" Jasper yelled running into the older Gibbs's arms.

"Hey sport" he said hugging his grandson tightly "My haven't we grown into the spitting image of your father" he said looking the little boy up and down.

"Cool" the little boy said making Jenny let out a small giggle as she walked past Jack who followed the little boy into the living room and grabbed his bag putting it at the bottom of the stairs before following the two boys.

"Hey Jack" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "How was your flight?" she asked.

"It was fine, how's things with Carry?" he asked no having seen her in person since she was two weeks old, of course he had been sent pictures and emails but they weren't the same.

"She's great, getting bigger by the day, Jethro should be down in a minute" and just as she finished what she was saying the birthday girl walked into the room. "Grandpa" she said excitedly jumping onto him.

"Happy birthday sweet pea" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you" she said with a million watt smile as she settled next to her brother on the sofa who turned and looked at her, she gust sent him a glare as to say 'what you looking at'.

Gibbs's footsteps could then be heard coming down the stairs so Jack stood up so that he could greet his son.

His son walked in and smiled at him "Hi Leroy" he said sending him a warm genuine smile.

"Hi Dad" he said giving him a smile before offering the little redhead in his arms to him "You wanna hold her?" he asked , the older Gibbs nodded eagerly before taking Carry carefully in his arms.

He looked down at his granddaughter and couldn't believe how beautiful she was, the pictures he had been sent really didn't do her justice. "I know I've said this before but she really does take after her mother" he said tickling the little girl's chest.

"She sure does" Gibbs said putting an arm around Jenny's waist, pulling her close and kissing the side of her head making Jenny smile.

An hour later after Jasper and Krissy had rambled on to their Grandpa about all the latest things that had happened in their life and Jenny and Gibbs had got everything ready for the family gathering that was happening the celebrate Krissy's birthday, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Gibbs said walking to the door.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said with a cheery smile, balancing the one year old Zoe McGee on her hip. Tim was standing next to his wife with their three year old son Tyler.

Both children had Tim's sandy hair and Abby's green eyes, they were the perfect mix of their parents.

"Hey Abs thanks for coming you too Tim" he said giving Abby a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Uncle Gibbs" Tyler said with a smile that was just so Abby, as he walked into the house.

"Hey Buddy, Jaspers in the lounge if you wanna seem him" Gibbs said ruffling his nephews hair before the little boy ran off in search of his best friend, soon the sound of the boys talking quickly and their laughter filled the house.

"Boy's no running in the house" Jenny said smiling at the two friends as they played together, before seeing Abby, Tim and Zoe taking their coats off. "Hey Abs" she said with a smile before looking at the girl in her arms "Haven't you grown" she said looking at Zoe who waved a little hand at her auntie.

"She has, sometimes can't believe Tyler is three already, let alone Krissy and Tibby being five, they will be leaving for collage before you know it" Tim said with a smile as he took his daughter from his wife's hands so she could take her coat off.

"Don't remind me" Jenny said with a slight chuckle before moving into the lounge with the three McGee's behind her.

"Hey Jack" Abby said excitedly at seeing the sight of the older Gibbs sitting in the arm chair as Jenny took Carry from him.

"Why hello Abby" he said standing up to greet the Goth.

The doorbell rang again "I'll get it" Jenny said taking Carry with her to the door. All of a sudden she couldn't help but feel a flashback to the last time she had brought a baby to the door.

"Jen you ok?" Gibbs's voice brought her back to reality as he put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said giving him a weak smile "You should get back to the others" she continued after hearing the doorbell ring for a second time.

He nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead and then joining the others in the lounge. Jenny opened the door and smiled at the sight of Ducky on the doorstep holding a rectangle present. "Hi Ducky thanks for coming" she said kissing his cheek before letting him in.

"I wouldn't miss it" he said taking his hat off. "How is Carolyn?" he asked looking at the redhead baby in Jenny's arms.

"She doing great, do you want to hold her?" She asked motioning for him to take her.

"Yes please" he said taking the little girl before wandering into the lounge to meet the others.

Just as Ducky had disappeared, the door bell sounded again. The redhead took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it again. There stood the DiNozzo family all four of them, five year old Tibby standing in front of her father, looking much like Ziva with her hair tied back showing her widows peek but had her father's soft hazel eyes. In Ziva's arms was the latest addition to the family three month old Rio DiNozzo, who had his mother's skin and chocolate brown eyes but had little curls of light brown hair on his head much like Tony's.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva said with a smile.

"Shalom Ziva" Jenny said with a smile letting the family of four in.

""Hi Jenny" Ton greeted as he helped Tibby off with her purple coat before helping Ziva with hers.

"Shalom Aunty Jen" Tibby greeted with her DiNozzo grin.

"You look more pretty every time I see you Tibby" Jenny said looking the little girl up and down before she saw Krissy and ran up to her best friend giving her a hug.

Once everyone was settled, Ducky and Jack on each of the arm chairs, Tim and Abby on the sofa, Zoe on her father's lap, next to them Ziva and Tony with Rio snuggling into his mother and Jenny and Gibbs where on the two seater sofa with Carry situated in-between them. Krissy, Tibby, Tyler and Jasper all sat on the floor with the pile of presents in front of Krissy, who was now thanks to Abby wearing a big badge that 'said '5 today'.

"Ok Kris, who present you gunna open first?" Gibbs asked his daughter sending her a smile.

"Um this one" Krissy said pulling one off the top of the small mound and read the tag "It's from Abby, Tim, Zoe and Tyler" she said looking at them as she said their names.

Quickly the wrapping paper was torn off "Cool' Krissy said holding up the stripy socks that Abby had known she had wanted and then there were also some new hair ties to complete her Abby look having already got the skirt and t-shirt for Christmas "Thanks guys" she said hugging each and one of them.

She then pulled out the next package "It from Grandpa Ducky" she then began to open it and smiled at the book she had been given, it was a copy of Alice in wonderland something she had been looking at when Ducky had taken her and Jasper to the book shop. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and whispered "It's just what I wanted".

"It was my pleasure my dear" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before she walked back to her seat.

The next was from the DiNozzo family. They had given her the classic Disney Princess collection on DVD. Which made Gibbs not very happy; he knew what they would be watching tonight and every night forever onwards.

There was only one present on the pile left, the little redhead picked it up and read it "It's from Grandpa Jack" she said walking over to him and he tapped his knee and she climbed on top.

Jack and the others watched as she opened the wrapping paper to reveal a long, narrow velvet box, as soon as Gibbs saw it he knew what was coming and he didn't mind at all.

"I was going to wait until you were a little older but I really wanted you to have it" Jack said as Krissy opened the velvet box to reveal a heart shaped locket with the initials KG in curly calligraphy engraved in it, on a sliver chain. Krissy just started at it in wonder. "It belonged to your grandmother I think she would have wanted you to have it".

"Thanks grandpa" the little redhead said turning and kissing him on the cheek.

Gibbs knew that the locket was going to be Kelly's when she was eighteen, but it sounded better going with Krissy as it had belonged to the woman she had been named after. Jenny looked over at her husband and saw the glazed look in his eyes, she reached over and put her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze he turned and smiled at her before looking to their other who was sitting in-between them and tickling her tummy making Carry let out a small giggle.

Krissy then went and sat back down next to Tibby who she showed the necklace too. "Time for your last present, from me and Jasper" Gibbs said standing up making Krissy's eyes widen.

"But you already bought me the dress" she said confused at her father who just smiled at her before walking out of the room as Jasper got up and ran after his father. Krissy looked to Jenny confused who just shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea what her husband had for her.

Then Jasper opened the door as his father walked in holding something heavy by the look on his face before setting it on the floor. In front of his oldest daughter "Before you open it I want to warn you that Jasper and I made you this, ok" he said looking at his son with a smile before going back over to his wife.

"What have you and Jasper made?" Jenny whispered into his ear as Krissy began to carefully unwrap the present, sensing it was something special.

Everyone except the people who made it couldn't believe their eyes. It was most defiantly something special. They had made her a wooden dolls house, something Krissy had wanted for ages, she had the dolly's he just needed the house and here it was.

"You made this?" Jenny said looking at it then to the two boys who had been spending all their spare time in the basement and here was the reason why.

"Yah huh" Jasper said with a proud smile.

"Thank you" Krissy said jumping up from her seat and running to her father with open arms and hugging him tightly.

"Anything for you angel" he said kissing the top of his daughters head before letting her go.

The little redhead then gave her brother a half-hearted hug before going over to her little sister "One day you and me can play together, right daddy" she said smiling to her father who nodded.

"Who's for cake" Jenny said making all the kids jump up and down and even Tony, before running to get cake.

"Don't get any on the carpet this time" Tim said from his seat making everyone laugh.

From that moment on Gibbs knew his life was going to be ok, all their lives were.

Jenny arriving at his doorstep six years ago had been like a gift from the Gods and he knew he would never take that for granted. For once in his life he was certain, this is where he was meant to be, with Jenny their kids and the rest of their make shift family.

His life was changed for the better. Without a doubt it was.

The end…

**I know to some of you it's just a stupid story, but to me without a doubt is a mile stone for me, it marks where my writing changed and got so much better. The Funny thing is that it was my 13****th**** story so I guess it wasn't so unlucky. **

**This story was planned to only be ten chapters long, got a bit carried away ;) This started as a scrap of paper that I wrote while in my ICT lesson and gave to my sister to read and she said yeah its great write it, and I got such a response I just had to continue**

**I want to thank every single one of you that have read this, reviewed it and made it what it was. It had been a true journey and I'm glad to have taken it with so many of you.**

**I would just like to thank Tiva-Fiva for coming up with Tibby and so much of this story, love yah.**

**Don't forget to give me one last review, have any favourite bits? **


End file.
